Mi Destino
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: En el planeta Vegita será testigo del más grande amor entre dos de sus habitantes una perteneciente a la élite de la sociedad Sayajin y el otro un simple plebeyo. El rey al enterarse del romance secreto de la princesa con un soldado suyo, enviara a este a una misión en otro planeta donde por órdenes expresas suyas el joven tendrá que morir pero esta mision no se cumplira.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"Cuando una pareja esta predestinada así se haga de todo para evitar la unión de ella el destino se encargara siempre de unirla".

En el planeta Vegita será testigo del más grande amor entre dos de sus habitantes una perteneciente a la élite de la sociedad Sayajin y el otro un simple plebeyo.

Cuando el padre de la bella princesa Sayajin se entere del romance secreto de la princesa con un soldado suyo, enviara a este a una misión en otro planeta donde por órdenes expresas suyas el joven tendrá que morir. Esta misión no llega a cumplirse y el joven es adoptado por una familia que le da un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida.

Pero el amor entre los dos será tan grande que la bella princesa Sayajin al ver el tiempo pasar y a su amado no volver junto a ella tal como se lo prometió empezara a investigar el porque su novio no regresa descubriendo el perverso plan de su padre sublevándose contra él para que este le permita ir a buscar al joven que ama al planeta que lo envió. Ella no irá sola, ira junto a su mejor amigo a quién ella considera un hermano a pesar de que su padre lo quiere para prometido de ella, un joven aventurero y orgulloso, pero quería a la princesa como una hermana. Durante el viaje una noticia que la llena de alegría y la une más a su amado conoce la princesa que tiene un motivo más para encontrar a la persona que ella considera su destino.

Al llegar al planeta después de algunos años de búsqueda incansable pero que no acaba con el amor de la princesa a su amado novio lo encontrara pero muy cambiado, sin recuerdos suyos e incluso con otra novia. Él joven al verla nuevamente se enamora de ella a primera vista, ella se acerca a él tratando de explicar su origen, pero el no le cree pues él se consideraba un terrícola más. La princesa tendrá que volver a reconquistarlo y hacerle entender su origen para que juntos vuelvan nuevamente a su planeta ya que él para ella era su destino.

 **Nota:**

En está historia Milk y su padre son también Sayajin. Para el caso de Gokú haré uso de su nombre de sayajin Kakaroto y del nombre de Gokú cuando tenga una nueva de vida en la tierra.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	2. Así empezó nuestra historia de amor

**Capítulo 1:** **"Así empezó nuestra historia de amor"**

Una bella niña de cabello azabache y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, vestida con un traje de batalla color rosa y que tenía enroscada en su cintura su pequeña cola peluda se encontraba sentada mientras una mujer mayor de uniforme y de cola enroscada en la cintura le cepillaba su largo cabello negro.

Niña ya sabe que al rey no le gusta verla vestir como los soldados del pueblo, decía la nana.

Pero que tiene es te traje es muy lindo, además me lo regalaron mis padrinos, para poder jugar con Vegueta a las batallas, decía la bella princesita con la mirada iluminada.

Esta bien mi niña, pero solo para que juegue con el niño Vegueta, luego viene y se cambia, no quiero ni imaginar si el rey la ve así, pondría el grito en el cielo, dijo la anciana mujer, mientras le colocaba un pequeño casco rosa en la cabeza a la bella princesa.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una mujer de cabello corto platicaba con bello niño de sonrisa dulce y cabello alborotado.

Ya sabes juega, por los alrededores, nada de estar queriendo entrar al castillo, decía la mujer mirando al pequeño niño.

¿Por qué no puedo entrar mamá?, ¿Porqué papá y Raditz si pueden y yo no?, decía el niño de cabello alborotado.

Simple hijo, Raditz ya tiene 16 años, él ya fue admitido como un soldado real del castillo del rey ahora él y tú padre sirven al rey y la princesa, cuando sea el momento tú también servirás al rey pero por ahora no puedes entrar al castillo, el rey no permite que los hijos de los empleados entren a dentro si aún no son soldados reales, y a ti para que empieces tu entrenamiento aún te faltan 5 años, dijo la bella mujer con dulzura.

Pero las manzanas que hay en los árboles del castillo son deliciosas, decía el niño sonriendo.

¿Y tú como lo sabes?, dijo la bella mujer sorprendida.

Es que a veces Raditz me trae una, para probarla, dijo el niño riendo.

Pues le diremos a Raditz que cuando pueda te traiga una, pero ya sabes no quiero que andes cerca al castillo mucho menos que entres a él, mejor ve a jugar con Túrles y Cirys por el manantial, de paso que te vas entrenando, tú primo en 2 años entrara al castillo para convertirse en un soldado real, ¿tú también quieres ser uno no?, dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Si mamá, dijo el niño con firmeza.

Entonces ve Kakaroto a entrenar con tu primo, dijo la mujer con dulzura.

 **Castillo:  
** Un niño cabello de flama abrazaba efusivamente a una bella niña pelinegra.

Milk, hermanita, te extrañe mucho, decía el pequeño niño cabello de flama.

Yo también hermano, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?, ¿cómo es ese planeta?, decía emocionada la bella niña.

Pues es un planeta muy pequeño…, decía el niño cabello de flama contándole sus aventuras junto a su padre en el nuevo planeta que había conocido mientras un par de reyes observaban a los niños platicar desde el balcón de una de las habitaciones del castillo.

Ya le dicho que no me gusta que se vista así, decía el gigantesco rey.

¿Por qué? yo le regale ese traje para que juegue con Vegueta a las batallas, además se la ve hermosa, dijo un hombre maduro cabello de flama.

Si ya se me había olvidado que tú le diste ese traje en fin, ¿no crees que hacen una buena pareja?, decía un gigantesco rey.

Si, por supuesto Ox, mi esposa y yo pensamos que cuando Vegueta tenga 19 años deberíamos casarlo con tu hija, ella para ese entonces ya tendrá 18 años estará en buena edad para la perpetuación de nuestra raza, una raza pura de élite, ya sabes que en nuestra clase no es como la plebe que elije a su pareja y viven con ella sin compromiso, decía un hombre maduro cabello de flama.

Si yo pienso que esa es una gran idea en cuanto mi niña cumpla 17 años, anunciaremos su compromiso con el príncipe Ouji y al año siguiente los casamos; antes de que a tú hijo se le ocurra poner los ojos en alguien más ya sabes que nuestra raza se caracteriza por elegir una sola pareja y quien mejor que mi niña para tu niño, decía el gigantesco rey.

Eso mismo pienso yo, ninguna princesa en este planeta es mas bella que mi ahijada y mi hijo tendrá que casarse con ella, claro previamente los comprometeremos, como bien dices no pienso arriesgarme a que a mi hijo se le ocurra poner los ojos en otra princesa, porque el sabe que en la plebe no puede fijarse, ¿Milk también lo sabe, no?, aunque aun son niños, tenemos que ir haciéndoles conocedores de nuestras normas, pues por allí nunca falta alguien atrevido o atrevida de la plebe que pueda atreverse a poner los ojos en ellos, dijo el rey cabello de flama.

Si, mi niña ya sabe, ella solo puede mezclarse con gente de la realeza, con nadie más, dijo el gigantesco rey.

 **Minutos después: "Jardín"**

Y eso es todo, decía el niño cabello de flama sonriendo.

Todo eso se escucha increíble, tal vez algún día vayamos juntos a uno de esos viajes que va el padrino pero por ahora, podemos ir a jugar a las batallas, decía la pequeña princesa sonriendo.

Claro, solo permite irme a cambiar, porque tu por lo visto ya estas lista, dijo el niño cabello de flama sonriendo.

Mientras el amigo de la pequeña princesa fue a cambiarse de ropa, la bella niña pelinegra caminaba entre los rosales sin darse cuenta que un pequeño niño la observaba desde un árbol

Que linda es, ¿quién será?, pensaba el bello niño de cabello alborotado al ver a la pequeña pelinegra dentro de los rosales.

La bella princesa camino hacia unas bellas rosas que estaban bajo el árbol donde el niño se encontraba tratando de coger una manzana cuando de repente la rama donde se encontraba el niño de cabello alborotado se quebró haciendo caer al niño al piso detrás la bella niña.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh¡ gritaba la bella niña pelinegra.

Cállate, cállate ¡por favor¡ el rey puede escucharte, venir y echarnos del castillo, decía el niño de cabello alborotado con inocencia cubriendo con sus manos la boca de la niña que al escuchar eso solo empezó a reír, mientras el niño la soltó al oírla reír colocándose frente a ella haciendo que esta al verlo quede paralizada.

¿Porqué reías, dije algo gracioso?, yo no lo creo, el rey no quiere que los niños de la plebe entren al castillo, mejor será irnos antes de que nos descubran, dijo el niño de cabello alborotado tomando la mano de la pequeña pelinegra y empezó a correr arrastrándola con él.

Cuando ambos escucharon, hey tú, ¿a dónde crees que llevas a Milk?, decía un niño de cabello de flama de mirada ceñuda que vestía un traje azul y botas blancas, haciendo que el niño de cabello alborotado detenga su loca carrera.

A dónde el rey no nos encuentre, es más tú también deberías correr, dijo Kakaroto con inocencia haciendo que la niña pelinegra y el niño cabello de flama echaran a reír.

Ja ja ja ja ¿quién este insecto Milk?, es muy gracioso, decía Vegueta riendo.

Eso quisiera saber yo también, decía la pequeña pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente.

Cállense, no se rían de mí, mejor corramos, ¿o es que quieren que el rey se la agarre con nuestros padres?, los niños de la plebe no pueden entrar al castillo hasta que tenga 16 años e ingresen aquí para formarse para ser soldados reales, eso me dice mi mami siempre, decía con inocencia Kakaroto.

Y tú mami dice la verdad, pero hay un pequeño detalle, nosotros no somos como tú, dijo irónico Vegueta.

¿Qué?, dijo Kakaroto sin comprender.

Vegueta, no digas eso, ¡discúlpalo¡ a veces Vegueta habla sin pensar. Mi nombre es Milk, mucho gusto, dijo la pequeñita estirando su mano.

Kakaroto, dijo el niño tomándola ruborizándose al igual que la pequeña princesa al sentirse observada.

Bueno, bueno, Milk será mejor que este niño se vaya y tú y yo empecemos a combatir, dijo Vegueta.

¿Yo también puedo combatir con ustedes?, dijo Kakaroto colocándose en posición de batalla.

Sí, dijo Milk, mientras Vegueta la miraba sorprendido.

Pero Milk,…., decía Vegueta viéndose interrumpido por la niña pelinegra.

Vegueta será más divertido jugar también con él, dijo Milk sonriendo dulcemente.

Esta bien, acompañanos, dijo Vegueta de mala gana ingresando dentro del bosque seguidos por el par de niños.

 **Minutos después:**

Haber demuéstranos tus habilidades, dijo irónico Vegueta.

El niño de cabello alborotado empezó a demostrarles sus poderes, mientras se elevaba por el aire y derribaba algunos árboles dejando boqui abiertos a Vegueta y Milk.

¿Cómo hiciste eso?, decía Vegueta sorprendido al ver salir de las manos del niños especie de bolas de fuego.

¿Qué no puedes hacerlo?, dijo el niño de cabello alborotado sonriendo mientras flotaba en el aire.

No, por más que lo intento no logra salirme como a ti, a las justa e empezado a volar y eso que hiciste no logro controlarlo aún, decía Vegueta.

¿Tú puedes volar Kakaroto?, dijo Milk con dulzura.

Sí, claro que sí, dijo Kakaroto volando de un lado para otro mientras Vegueta y Milk se miraban entre si.

¿Podrías enseñarnos?, dijeron a coro Vegueta y Milk.

¡Eh¡ dijo el pequeño niño de cabello alborotado parándose frente a ellos.

¿Te daremos lo que quieras?, eso si también tienes que enseñarme a hacer esas bolas de energía, dijo Vegueta.

Me ayudarían a conseguir unas manzanas, es que son deliciosas, dijo Gokú sonriendo.

Te daremos las que quieras eso si tienes que venir diariamente al castillo a entrenarnos, este será el lugar donde nos encontraremos, dijo Vegueta.

Pero el rey podría molestarse, dijo Kakaroto preocupado.

No te preocupes por mi padre, él no se dará cuenta creerá que solo estoy jugando con Vegueta, dijo Milk sonriendo.

¿Tú padre?, dijo Kakaroto sorprendido.

Si, mi padre es el rey Ox, dijo la pequeña pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente.

Y yo soy Vegueta Ouji, hijo del rey Vegueta, el jefe de los reyes de este planeta dijo el niño cabello de flama con orgullo.

¡Disculpen¡ yo no, no sabían quienes eran, decía avergonzado el pequeño niño de cabello alborotado.

Olvídalo, eso ya no importa a partir de ahora seremos amigos, dijo Milk sonriendo.

¿Amigos?, eso es imposible, decía Kakaroto.

No, no lo es nadie se enterara de nuestra amistad, ni de que entrenamos juntos, además tu tendrás tus manzanas a cambio de todo lo que nos enseñes, dijo Vegueta.

¿Nadie lo sabrá?, dijo dudoso el pequeño niño de cabello alborotado.

Nadie, respondieron Vegueta y Milk.

Está bien acepto, dijo Kakaroto.

Amigos, dijeron Vegueta y Milk colocando sus manos una sobre otra.

Amigos, dijo Kakaroto colocando su mano sobre la delicada mano de la pelinegra.

 **4 años después:**

Un par de jovencitos se encontraban en una de sus ya acostumbradas batallas.

Te tengo Milk, decía un jovencito de cabello alborotado enredado con su cola peluda la pequeña cintura de una bella jovencita pelinegra y acercándola a él.

Ganaste nuevamente, creo que ya estas listo para ser un soldado real, decía Milk sonrojada ante la cercanía del apuesto jovencito que tenía frente suyo.

Si, pero aún faltan 8 meses para ello, decía Kakaroto mirando cada rasgo de la bella pelinegra poniendo más nerviosa.

Vegueta vendrá en una semana de su nuevo viaje, decía la pelinegra mientras el jovencito de cabello alborotado la soltaba de su agarre.

El a mejorado, mucho, decía Kakaroto sentándose en una gigantesca roca.

Si y todo gracias a ti, dijo la bella princesa pelinegra sentándose junto al joven de cabello alborotado y colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Eso no es cierto, ustedes dos han mejorado porque son muy buenos, dijo Kakaroto.

No puedo creer que ya pasaran 4 años desde que nos conocimos, decía la bella princesa.

4 años de esta amistad secreta, dijo Kakaroto con melancolía.

No lo digas así, lo importante es que seguimos juntos, dijo Milk dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven de cabello alborotado.

Eso si, porque yo no soportaría estar lejos de ti, dijo Gokú mirando fijamente a la bella princesa mientras esta se ruborizaba ante las palabras de su amigo.

 **Nota:**

Este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia GoChi que espero llegue a conquistar sus corazones.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	3. De la amistad al amor

**Capítulo 2:** **"De la amistad al amor"**

Un hombre maduro de cabello alborotado platicaba con su familia.

Cirys y Túrles me han dicho que últimamente no vas a entrenar con ellos, ya sabes que aunque tú primo ya es un soldado real siempre está entrenando por las tardes en el manantial, además Cirys está interesada en ti y yo creo que ella sería buena elección si decides tomarla de pareja en unos años, pero respóndeme ¿por qué has dejado de ir a entrenar con ellos?, decía el padre de Kakaroto.

Porque prefiero entrenar solo, eso es todo, dijo Kakaroto.

Pues no es bueno entrenar solo hermanito, dijo Raditz.

Pues otro día entreno contigo, respondió Kakaroto.

¿No me digas que te incomoda la cercanía de Cirys?, preguntó Raditz riendo.

Pues la verdad sí, no me gusta que ande de melosa conmigo, dijo Kakaroto.

Bueno, sea como sea hijo, tienes que seguir entrenando si quieres ser aceptado como soldado real en un par de meses, decía Bardock.

Ya cariño, el niño está entrenando, yo confío en que se convierta en un soldado real como tú y Raditz y en cuanto a Cirys, hijo aunque aún estás jovencito ella es una buena opción pero si te gusta otra niña del pueblo para tomarla de pareja nosotros te apoyaremos, dijo Gine.

Kakaroto al oír eso solo sonrió mientras pensaba: mamá si supieras que yo ya elegí y no es precisamente alguien del pueblo, sino la niña más bella del planeta, la princesa de nuestro reino, Milk Ox, mi bella princesa.

 **Castillo:**

En el jardín un jovencito cabello de flama platicaba con una bella jovencita pelinegra.

Y la tecnología en ese lugar es increíble Milk, decía Vegueta.

Vaya, otro viaje de aventuras, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Pues sí pero cuéntame, ¿qué más te enseño Kakaroto en mi ausencia?, decía Vegueta.

A identificar el ki de las personas, decía feliz la bella pelinegra sonriendo.

 **Horas después: "Bosque"**

Tres jovencitos luego de arduo entrenamiento platicaban.

¿Entonces participaras en la selección de los nuevos soldados reales?, decía Milk feliz.

Si, ya tengo 16 años, ya puedo presentarme, dijo Kakaroto.

De seguro pasaras la prueba, eres muy bueno, dijo Vegueta.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Kakaroto.

¿Qué les parece si hacemos una carrera dentro del bosque?, decía Milk.

Me parece bien linda, dijo Vegueta mientras Kakaroto sentía molestia al oír a su amigo hablarle así a la bella princesa.

Entonces empecemos, a que no me alcanzan, dijo la bella princesa echando a correr seguida por el joven cabello de flama.

Kakaroto apúrate o nos ganara, decía Vegueta mientras corría haciendo reaccionar al joven de cabello alborotado.

Si, ahora te alcanzo Milk, decía Kakaroto empezando a correr.

 **Minutos después:**

Te tengo, decía Kakaroto abrazando por la espalda a la bella pelinegra con sus fuertes brazos mientras el corazón de ambos jovencitos latía a prisa.

Pero como sea yo llegue primero, decía una agitada Milk.

Eres muy bella, dijo Kakaroto de manera impulsiva mientras olía el perfume de la piel y cabello de la bella princesa haciéndola ruborizar.

Justo cuando la princesa iba a responder llego Vegueta haciendo que ambos se separasen, mientras los miraba a los dos de manera acusadora.

Creo que es mejor volver al castillo Milk, dijo Vegueta.

Sí, dijo Milk.

Hasta mañana, dijo con tristeza el joven de cabello alborotado.

Hasta mañana, dijo Milk, mientras Vegueta la llevaba del brazo.

 **Minutos después: "Dentro del castillo"**

Milk, recuerda las reglas, tal vez sea mejor que no volvamos a entrenar con él, decía Vegueta preocupado.

¿Por qué?, dijo Milk con inocencia.

Milk, tu eres muy bella e inocente, por eso no te has dado cuenta aún de algo que hoy acabo de comprobar, dijo Vegueta.

¿Qué?, dijo Milk.

Le gustas a Kakaroto y tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes seguir alimentando esperanzas en él porque algo entre los dos es imposible, respondió Vegueta con tristeza.

¿Le gusto?, dijo Milk con una gran sonrisa.

Milk, no me escuchaste algo entre los dos es imposible, decía Vegueta para tratar de hacer reaccionar a la joven princesa.

¿Por qué es imposible?, por culpa de esas estúpidas normas, dijo Milk con molestia.

Milk, si ser amigo de un plebeyo está prohibido, peor es que pretendas una relación con alguien que no es de nuestra clase, dijo Vegueta con tristeza.

El me gusta Vegueta y no solo como amigo, me gusta como hombre, me gusta y cada día que pasa me gusta más y si tú dices que yo le gusto eso me hace feliz pues mis sentimientos son correspondidos, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Milk, ya no iremos más a entrenar con él, dijo Vegueta con firmeza.

No, Vegueta, no ¡por favor¡ no me niegues seguir viéndolo, yo moriría de tristeza si ya no lo veo, decía la pelinegra.

Está bien, pero prométeme que no le darás esperanzas contigo, respondió Vegueta.

Vegueta, dijo Milk con tristeza.

Prométemelo o ya no volvemos a entrenar con él, dijo Vegueta con firmeza.

Lo prometo, dijo Milk con tristeza.

 **Meses después: "Bosque"**

¡Felicitaciones ya eres un soldado real¡ decía una bella pelinegra abrazando a un jovencito de cabello alborotado.

¡Gracias¡ pero ¡felicitaciones a ti también por tu cumpleaños número 16¡ esa será la primera actividad que cubriré como soldado real, tú fiesta de cumpleaños hoy por la noche, decía Kakaroto abrazando más a la bella pelinegra apegándola más a él.

Contigo en el castillo, me sentiré siempre protegida, dijo Milk sonrojándose mientras tenía sus manos sobre el pecho del joven de cabello alborotado.

Milk, eres tan bella que pareces una muñeca, decía Kakaroto acariciando con una de sus manos el rostro de la pelinegra mientras con su otro brazo la sostenía de la cintura.

Tú también eres bello, dijo Milk sonrojándose.

¡Me gustas mucho Milk¡ dijo Kakaroto acercando su rostro al de la bella princesa y capturando con sus labios, los finos y sonrosados labios de la princesa.

Kakaroto besaba con torpeza los labios de la bella princesa mientras esta le correspondía con la misma torpeza alejándose por un momento de él para colocar sus finos y delicados brazos alrededor del cuello del joven mientras este la sujetaba con ambos brazos de su cintura para luego continuar con el beso.

Luego de algunos minutos debido a la falta de oxígeno se separaron con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas pero aun abrazados se miraban tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones.

Milk, ¡discúlpame¡ por mi arrebato, decía Kakaroto bajando la mirada y soltando de su agarre a la bella princesa mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto de ella.

No tengo nada que perdonarte porque me has hecho muy feliz, más bien no te perdonaría si después de esto te quieres alejar de mí, dijo la bella princesa abrazándose a la espalda del joven de cabello alborotado colocando su cabeza pegada a la misma.

Yo nunca me alejare de ti, te he elegido a ti como mi pareja desde que te vi y no quiero alejarme de ti nunca, dijo Gokú.

Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, respondió Milk sonriendo mientras Kakaroto giraba y la alzaba en sus brazos dando vueltas con ella.

¿En verdad no quieres que me aleje de ti?, decía Kakaroto dándole vueltas a la bella princesa.

No, mi príncipe, yo te elijo a ti también para mi pareja, dijo la bella princesa sonriendo.

 **Horas después:**

En el castillo la fiesta real en honor a la bella princesa Sayayín se llevaba a cabo.

Mi niña esta hermosa, decía la nana de la princesa.

¡Gracias¡ decía Milk.

Cirys alcánzame la corona, decía la nana a una jovencita peli roja que miraba con envidia a la bella princesa.

Tome señora, dijo la peli roja alcanzando la corona a la nana de la princesa mientras miraba a la pelinegra con molestia.

 **Salón principal:**

Vaya Kakaroto te queda muy bien el uniforme de gala real, decía Vegueta mientras detenía sus pasos antes de entrar al salón.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Kakaroto.

¿Qué te pasa tu mirada es distinta a los otros días?, dijo Vegueta.

No comprendo, respondió Kakaroto.

Tienen más brillo que antes, dijo Vegueta.

Es porque estoy feliz, dijo Kakaroto.

Claro, claro estás contento porque ya eres un soldado real, dijo Vegueta.

Así es, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo ocultándole el inicio de su romance con la bella princesa Sayayín.

Vegueta no pudo seguir platicando más pues su padre salió a verlo porque demoraba tanto y tuvo que entrar a la fiesta antes de que sospeche de su amistad con alguien de la plebe.

 **Minutos después:**

La bella princesa bajo y compartió algunas horas con sus invitados, platico, bailo y ceno con ellos, luego aprovechando la euforia de la fiesta logro escabullirse para salir al jardín en busca del joven de cabello alborotado.

Luego de buscarlo por el jardín lo encontró parado junto a una pileta.

Te estaba buscando, dijo la bella princesa haciendo que el apuesto jovencito volteara a verla y quedará embobado viendo a la bella princesa con su vestido largo color celeste.

¡Estas bellísima¡ dijo Kakaroto.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Milk.

Pero no deberías estar aquí, alguien podría vernos, dijo Kakaroto.

No lo creo todos están muy entretenidos en la fiesta, dijo Milk.

¿Para qué me andas buscando?, sabes que aquí tenemos que ser princesa y soldado, dijo Kakaroto con melancolía.

Eso lo sé, pero quería bailar al menos una pieza contigo y como hasta aquí se oye la música, respondió la pelinegra sonriendo.

Si quieres bailar, entonces bailemos, lo que tú digas para mí siempre será una orden, ya que yo solo viviré para hacerte feliz, dijo Kakaroto, tomando la mano de la princesa para que empiecen a bailar al compás de la música mientras el oscuro cielo adornado por brillantes estrellas alumbraba el baile de la joven pareja.


	4. Amor Secreto

**Capítulo 3:** **"Amor secreto"**

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que la princesa Sayayín decidió iniciar un romance con alguien de la plebe. El par de jovencitos eran muy cuidadosos con su romance secreto, ambos se sentían contentos pues Kakaroto pese a su corta edad era un soldado real y eso les permitía a ambos no solo verse por una hora en el bosque donde casi siempre estaba presente Vegueta que desconocía del romance de ambos, sino además ahora se veían en el castillo, casi todo el día claro que solo se veían ya que era muy difícil que Milk pudiera cruzar una plática por más de 5 minutos con él, pues él siempre tenía que estar con los demás guardias reales custodiando el castillo.

Pero todo no era felicidad para ambos, la bella princesa había notado el interés de la nueva empleada del castillo una chica peli roja un año mayor que ella que había llegado al castillo para apoyar a su nana en las tareas que ella tenía dentro del castillo ya que esta estaba muy mayor, esta chica llamada Cirys cada vez que se encontraba frente al jovencito de cabello alborotado se le insinuaba de manera descarada, no pasando desapercibidas esos coqueteos por la joven princesa que tenía que ocultar sus celos luego desfogándolos con el joven de cabello alborotado en cada entrenamiento, lo cual levantaba sospechas en Vegueta que no comprendía los reclamos que la princesa le hacía al joven de cabello alborotado mientras entrenaban, claro al final siempre terminaban solucionando los pequeños problemas que ocasionaba Cirys dándose un abrazo frente a Vegueta que solo se confundía más con la actitud del par de jovencitos.

 **Bosque:  
** Una bella pelinegra veía a su amado elevarse en el aire mientras cambiaba el tono de su cabello y ojos.

¿Eso es lo que se llama un súper Sayayín?, decía sorprendida la bella princesa pelinegra.

Así es muñequita, decía Kakaroto descendiendo del aire y parándose frente a la pelinegra.

También te ves muy bello así, dijo la pelinegra mirando los ojos azules del joven rubio que tenía frente a ella.

Kakaroto no dijo nada solo se acercó a la pelinegra y justo cuando la iba a besar, sintió el Ki de Vegueta acercándose al lugar donde ellos estaban.

Vegueta, dijo Kakaroto alejándose de la pelinegra justo segundos antes de que el joven cabello de flama bajara del aire.

Ya estoy aquí, dijo Vegueta mirando al joven de cabello alborotado.

Le estaba mostrando a Milk que ya puedo convertirme en súper Sayayín, decía Kakaroto sonriendo.

Vaya lo lograste, decía Vegueta sorprendido.

Tú también lo lograras, solo tienes que seguir entrenando, decía Kakaroto.

Son pocos los que logran convertirse en súper Sayayín, eres asombroso Kakaroto, dijo Vegueta.

Yo también podré convertirme en súper Sayayín, dijo dulcemente la pelinegra.

Si muñequita si entrenas mucho, lo harás, dijo Kakaroto tomando las manos de la pelinegra mientras ambos se miraban embelesados.

Cof cof cof

Creo que hay que entrenar, dijo Vegueta separando a la pelinegra del joven de cabello alborotado.

 **Horas después: "Castillo"**

Una bella pelinegra miraba a través del balcón de su habitación a su amado discutir con una peli roja.

Ya te dije que no Cirys, decía Kakaroto.

Al menos dame un motivo válido para que no aceptes mi invitación, sabes que a partir de los 16 años ya puedes ir eligiendo pareja pero a los 18 recién puedes vivir con ella, por lo tanto que mejor que conocernos más para que veas si yo puedo ser tu pareja en un futuro, decía Cirys.

Pues yo no quiero conocerte más, decía Kakaroto.

Porque eres así Kakaroto, ¿acaso ya escogiste pareja?, por eso ya no quieres nada conmigo, decía Cirys con tristeza.

Sí, dijo Kakaroto ya cansado del acoso de Cirys.

¿Quién es?, dijo con rabia la peli roja.

No te lo puedo decir, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Por qué?, respondió Cirys con rabia.

Porque yo ya la elegí pero ella aún no lo sabe, dijo Kakaroto para salir del momento mientras caminaba hacia la salida del castillo todo bajo la atenta mirada de la princesa que observaba todo desde su balcón.

Entonces tengo opción, dijo Cirys siguiéndolo.

Ya Cirys, yo no quiero lastimarte, yo amo a esa niña, yo ya la elegí para mí pareja, cuando sea el momento se lo diré y cuando ambos tengamos 18 años viviremos juntos en una casita que empezare a construir para ella, decía Kakaroto con firmeza.

Pues me da lo mismo lo que digas, ella aún no sabe que ya la elegiste, por lo tanto yo haré lo que este en mis manos para sacártela de la cabeza, decía Cirys.

Hay Cirys contigo, no se puede, dijo Kakaroto echando a volar dejando a una furiosa peli roja.

¡Maldita sea¡ porque no le hice caso a Túrles cuando me quiso enseñar a volar, decía furiosa la peli roja al ver partir al joven de cabello alborotado.

 **Días después:**

Una bella princesa se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo cuando a unos metros suyos vio al joven de cabello alborotado junto a su hermano que al verla se inclinaron ante ella en señal de saludo.

¡Buenas tardes princesa Milk¡ dijeron Raditz y Kakaroto.

¡Buenas tardes¡ dijo Milk sonriendo dulcemente mirando al atractivo jovencito de cabello alborotado mientras el joven de cabellera larga miraba la escena intrigado.

Princesa vamos a dar una ronda por el castillo, dijo Raditz dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermano para que saliera de su ensueño.

¡Eh¡ sí, si, dijo Kakaroto mientras la pelinegra sonreía.

Raditz y Kakaroto se alejaban por el pasadizo mientras la pelinegra con tristeza veía partir a su amado.

Hermanito, no debes poner tus ojos en la princesa, dijo Raditz.

¿Qué?, dijo Kakaroto creyéndose descubierto.

Ella es una niña muy bella, pero no es como nosotros. Ella merece nuestro respeto y obediencia al igual que el rey, no se te olvide nunca, dijo Raditz.

 **Horas después:**

Un atractivo jovencito de cabello alborotado miraba tras un árbol que nadie hubiera cerca al balcón de la habitación de la princesa. Al confirmar que no había nadie voló hacia el. Al encontrar la ventana abierta entro a la habitación encontrándose con la bella jovencita pelinegra que cepillaba su largo cabello mientras estaba sentada sobre su cama. La princesa al ver a su amado dentro de su habitación soltó el cepillo al piso y corrió a los brazos del jovencito.

Kakaroto, dijo la pelinegra abrazándolo.

No hables fuerte que alguien puede oírte, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Ya te vas?, dijo la pelinegra con tristeza.

Si ya acabo mi turno, solo vine a despedirme de ti mi muñequita, dijo Kakaroto dándole un dulce beso a la bella pelinegra.

Luego de algunos minutos el joven de cabello alborotado se separó de la bella princesa y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir por el balcón nuevamente volando.

 **Por la noche: "Casa de Kakaroto"**

Una bella mujer de cabello corto se sentaba junto al menor de sus hijos.

¿Qué sucede mamá?, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Quiero hablar contigo?, respondió Gine seriamente.

¿De qué mamá?, dijo Kakaroto preocupado por la actitud de su madre.

Raditz me ha comentado algo que me tiene preocupada, además Cirys ha venido a verme y me ha dicho que tú la rechazas, con el argumento de que ya elegiste pareja, ¿eso es cierto hijo?, decía Gine.

Mamá, yo…., decía nerviosamente Kakaroto.

Hijo en nuestra raza tú puedes elegir pareja desde los 16 años, me gustaría saber quién es la niña que elegiste, ¿dónde la conociste?, decía Gine.

Mamá no puedo decírtelo aún, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Por qué?, dijo Gine intrigada.

Porque aún no sé si me aceptara, mintió Kakaroto.

Mi niño bello, claro que te aceptara, ¿quién es esa niña?, decía Gine dulcemente.

Mamá ¡por favor¡ por ahora aún no puedo decírtelo, respondió Kakaroto.

¿Por qué hijo?, no será la princesa Milk, ¿verdad?, dijo Gine mientras Kakaroto palidecía.

Como se te ocurre mamá, dijo Kakaroto.

Sabes muy bien que los plebeyos no podemos mezclarnos con gente de la realeza, Raditz me dijo que la forma en que miraste a la princesa lo dejo preocupado, pues en tu mirada se ilumino al verla, decía Gine.

Raditz, está exagerando mamá, es cierto la princesa Milk es muy bella, pero yo sé muy bien mi lugar en el castillo, dijo Kakaroto.

Qué bueno hijo, no quisiera que la familia tuviera problemas con el rey, dijo Gine mientras Kakaroto entristecía por las palabras de su madre.

Pero el amor de Kakaroto por la princesa Sayayín era tan grande que al jovencito no le importaba ocultarse de todos con tal de seguir junto a ella. Y así ambos siguieron con su romance sin que nadie sospechara nada ni dentro, ni fuera del castillo por algunos meses más, claro Cirys, no estaba conforme con el rechazo del joven de cabello alborotado y se había propuesto buscar a la supuesta chica del que él joven se había enamorado.

 **1 año después:**

Ya había pasado un año el romance secreto de Milk y Kakaroto continuaba, ambos ya tenían 17 años, Vegueta había cumplido 18 años. Los jóvenes seguían entrenando en el bosque por las tardes, mientras los padres de los príncipes preparaban el compromiso de estos sin que ellos lo sospechasen.

Cirys se cansó de estar buscando fuera del castillo a la supuesta chica que Kakaroto había elegido ya para pareja, ya cansada de buscarla fuera sin encontrar ninguna candidata posible, decidió prestar más atención dentro del castillo, ya que si Kakaroto pasaba tantas horas en el castillo lo más probable es que la chica que él había elegido para pareja no estaba fuera del castillo sino dentro de este.

Una bella pelinegra se encontraba nadando dentro de un manantial junto al joven de cabello alborotado.

Entonces dices que Vegueta hoy no vendrá a entrenar, decía Kakaroto acercándose a abrazar a la bella jovencita pelinegra.

No, me dijo que tenía que hacer algo con mi padrino, por eso no vendría, decía la pelinegra sonriendo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven de cabello alborotado.

Cada día que pasas te vuelves más bella, dijo Kakaroto tocando con su nariz la pequeña nariz de la pelinegra, mientras la abrazaba de su pequeña cintura y sus colitas peludas de ambos se enroscaban entre sí.

¡Te amo¡ dijeron los dos antes de darse un dulce beso.

Kakaroto besaba dulcemente a la bella princesa Sayayín, mientras la jovencita correspondía los besos de su amado con la misma dulzura, los besos de los jovencitos con los minutos se tornaron más apasionados así como el juego de sus manos que no solamente era en su cabellos si no en ciertas partes de su cuerpo que hacía que ambos experimenten sensaciones nuevas y muy placenteras.

Kakaroto tomo en sus brazos a la bella princesa y la saco del manantial y la recostó sobre el pasto en donde ambos continuaron con su juego de besos y caricias., ambos jovencitos dejándose llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos se entregaron mutuamente en aquel bosque teniendo como testigos de su puro amor a las aves y animalitos salvajes que habían en el.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?, decía la bella princesa sonrojada mientras abrazaba el pecho desnudo de su amado.

No lo sé, pero me gustó mucho, respondió Kakaroto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo aun desnudo de la joven princesa.

A mí también, nunca te alejaras de mí, ¿verdad?, dijo la pelinegra con un extraño temor en su pecho.

No nunca y ahora menos, creo que ya somos una pareja, dijo Kakaroto mirando dulcemente a la pelinegra mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el bello rostro de ella para volverla a besar con dulzura.

 **Nota:**

Como esta es una historia que ya la tengo tambien concluida la actualizare a diario en lo posibl capitulos por día.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	5. Sospechas, descubrimientos y alianzas

**Capítulo 4:** **"Sospechas, Descubrimiento y Alianzas"**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que la bella princesa y el joven soldado de su padre se habían convertido en una pareja. Para ambos desde que su romance paso de inocentes besos a algo más ya les era difícil seguir ocultando el amor que ambos se tenían y más porque después de aquella vez en el manantial no había habido otra, pues Vegueta siempre estaba con ellos en sus entrenamientos y Raditz que tenía sospechas de la actitud de su hermanito menor para con la princesa se encargaba siempre después de cada turno en el castillo llevar a su hermanito a su casa y así según él evitar algún mayor acercamiento entre ambos ya que él también había notado el interés de la princesa en su hermano pero él no era el único que sospechaba sobre la actitud de Kakaroto y la princesa, Vegueta ya hace algún tiempo había descubierto el interés del joven de cabello alborotado por la pelinegra pero hace unas semanas también se enteró que la bella princesa correspondía esos sentimientos a pesar que él había hablado con ella para hacer entender la diferencia entre ambos y eso lo inquietaba pues tal vez ellos dos podían tener algo y se lo estaban ocultando.

Pero Raditz y Vegueta no eran los únicos que sospechaban de los sentimientos del par de pelinegros, también estaba Cirys, quien cada día odiaba más a la princesa, pues ella había notado que Kakaroto la miraba con amor y eso la llenaba de rabia y más porque el jovencito seguía rechazándola a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ella hacía para conquistarlo.

Kakaroto y Milk tenían que conformarse con algunos minutos ya sea en el castillo o en el bosque donde ellos al menos con un cruce de palabras, un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo podían expresarse lo mucho que se amaban.

 **Casa de Kakaroto:**

Aprovechando su día libre una peli roja se encontraba ayudando a una bella mujer de cabello corto a preparar un pastel.

Te quedo muy lindo Cirys, decía Gine.

¿Cree que le guste señora Gine?, decía Cirys.

Si hija, le gustara, a mi hijo todo lo que sea comida le fascina dijo Gine riendo.

 **Mientras tanto: "Castillo"**

El rey Ox y el rey Ouji junto a la reina y los dos jóvenes príncipes se encontraban sentándos en unos muebles platicando.

¿Una fiesta?, decía Vegueta.

¿Por qué papá?, mi cumpleaños ya paso y él de Vegueta también, decía la bella princesa.

No es una fiesta por algún cumpleaños hija, dijo el gigantesco rey.

¿Entonces?, dijeron Vegueta y Milk a la vez.

Será la fiesta donde anunciaremos el compromiso de los dos, dijo el rey Ouji.

¿Quéeeeeeeeee?, dijeron Vegueta y Milk a la vez creyendo haber escuchado mal.

Porque se sorprenden, dijo la madre de Vegueta.

Vegueta y yo no podemos comprometernos, decía Milk alarmada.

¿Por qué hija?, Vegueta y tú hacen una linda pareja, se conocen desde niños y se quieren ¿o me lo vas a negar?, dijo el gigantesco rey mirando a la pelinegra.

No, no lo niego, lo quiero y mucho, pero como a un hermano, no como pareja, dijo Milk parándose del mueble.

Creo que no debieron tomar una decisión así sin consultárnosla primero, lo que Milk dice es cierto, ambos nos queremos mucho, como no hacerlo nos conocemos desde niños, pero nuestro amor no es de hombre a mujer o en el caso de ella de una mujer a un hombre, es un amor fraternal, yo no me imagino teniendo a Milk de pareja, aunque es muy bella ella no despierta en mi más que un cariño de hermanos y a ella le pasa lo mismo conmigo, dijo Vegueta.

Pues lo lamento por los dos pero la decisión ya está tomada, este fin de semana haremos su fiesta de compromiso, dijo el padre de Vegueta.

Pero padrino, padre, al menos dennos un tiempo más para tratarnos de otra forma, decía Milk tratando de ganar tiempo para salir de ese problema.

No lo creo conveniente, dijo el padre de Vegueta mientras la reina asentía.

Ni yo, dijo el padre de la princesa.

¡Por favor solo seis meses más¡ para tratarnos de otra forma y empezar a cambiar nuestros sentimientos, dijo Vegueta mirando a los reyes.

Los reyes hablaron entre sí, luego de algunos minutos dijeron: Esta bien 6 meses ni un solo día más, pasado ese tiempo ustedes se comprometerán y al mes se casaran, no hay mejor prospecto para ustedes que ustedes dos, dijo el rey Ouji con firmeza.

 **Minutos después:**

Vegueta y Milk platicaban en el jardín.

Vegueta yo no quiero casarme contigo, decía Milk con tristeza.

¿Por qué Milk?, ¿es que te parezco muy feo?, dijo Vegueta mirando a la pelinegra.

Claro que no tonto, tú eres muy lindo, es solo que tú sabes que yo solo te veo como hermano, dijo Milk.

Entonces tendremos que buscarnos a otros príncipes, puede ser Broly, él que elijas, él está interesado en ti, dijo Vegueta.

Yo no quiero ningún príncipe, solo quiero ganar tiempo, dijo Milk echando a correr hacia su casa mientras Vegueta la miraba partir con preocupación.

No puede ser lo que estoy pensando, se enamoró de Kakaroto, es por él que no quiere comprometerse conmigo ni con nadie, pero ese amor es imposible, entre ellos no puede haber nada, nada, pensaba Vegueta mientras veía partir a la bella princesa.

 **Horas después: "Casa de Kakaroto"**

Un joven de cabello alborotado entraba a su casa junto a su hermano y padre.

Qué bueno que pudieron venir a almorzar, decía Gine sonriendo.

¡Buenas tardes¡ dijo Cirys sonriendo mientras Kakaroto miraba a la peli roja con preocupación.

¡Buenas tardes hija¡ dijo Bardock sentándose a la mesa.

¡Hola Cirys¡ dijo Raditz tomando asiento también.

¡Hola hermoso¡ dijo Cirys acercándose al joven de cabello alborotado a darle un beso en la mejilla que el evito retrocediendo.

¡Hola¡ dijo Kakaroto sentándose en la mesa causando molestia en la peli roja.

Cirys aprovechando su día libre vino a ayudarme en la cocina, ella preparo un delicioso pastel, ya lo probaran, dijo Gine sonriendo.

Vaya Cirys sin duda serás una gran pareja para el que te elija, dijo Bardock.

¡Gracias señor¡ pero yo ya elegí a alguien solo estoy tratando de conquistar su corazón dijo Cirys colocando una rebanada de pastel junto al lugar que ocupaba Kakaroto que solo permaneció en silencio.

 **Minutos después:**

Estuvo delicioso, y tu pastel espectacular Cirys, decía Raditz.

¡Gracias Raditz¡ ¿y a ti que te pareció Kakaroto?, dijo Cirys de manera melosa al joven de cabello de alborotado.

Estuvo, bien, ¡gracias¡ tengo que salir, dijo Kakaroto parándose de la mesa y saliendo de su casa dejando a una molesta Cirys que lo miraba con rabia partir.

Tengo que encontrar a la estúpida chiquilla que me lo quiere quitar, una vez que la encuentre le diré que él es mío, que ni intente corresponderle sino quiere probar mi furia, porque yo, solo yo seré su mujer, aunque ya tengo mis sospechas de quién puede ser la chiquilla esa, tengo que estar segura pues en parte si es ella no creo que pase solo de una ilusión de Kakaroto pues dudo que ella le corresponda, entonces no tendré necesidad de decirle nada y tendré el camino libre para seguir conquistándote querido, pensaba Cirys mientras veía con molestia alejarse al joven de cabello alborotado.

Kakaroto emprendió vuelo y fue al bosque a esperar a su amada y a Vegueta.

Creo que llegue con algunos minutos de adelanto, voy al manantial un rato, dijo Kakaroto caminando rápidamente hacia ese lugar.

Luego de algunos minutos de caminata llego al manantial, para su sorpresa no era el único que había llegado al lugar de entrenamiento con tantos minutos de adelanto. Al ver a su amada pelinegra allí sentada sobre el pasto su mirada se ilumino y camino hacia ella.

Muñequita, dijo Kakaroto abrazándola por la espalda.

Kakaroto estás aquí, dijo la bella princesa lanzándose a sus brazos mientras sollozaba.

¿Qué tienes mi niña bella?; dijo Kakaroto limpiando con sus manos las lágrimas que rodaban por el bello rostro de la pelinegra.

Nos quieren separar, dijo Milk sollozando.

¿Qué?, dijo Kakaroto.

Mi padre y mis padrinos quieren comprometerme con Vegueta, dijo Milk.

¿Qué dices?, dijo Kakaroto sorprendido.

Milk le comento a su amado todo lo que habían hablado con su padre y los padres de Vegueta, mientras la pelinegra le comentaba Kakaroto este la abrazaba más a él.

 **Minutos después:**

6 meses, dijo Kakaroto.

Si, dijo Milk.

No te preocupes, tú y yo ya somos uno, somos pareja, nadie podrá separarnos, para ese tiempo ya tendré listo nuestra casita y te llevare allí conmigo, dijo Kakaroto mientras acercaba su rostro al de la bella princesa y la besaba dulcemente.

Los pelinegros se besaban dulcemente sin percatarse que un joven cabello de flama había llegado al bosque y al no hallarlos allí y al sentir el ki de los pelinegros cerca decidió buscarlos encontrándolos juntos comprobando de esa forma su sospecha.

Cof cof cof, tosía Vegueta haciendo que el par de pelinegros se separasen sonrojados al verse descubiertos.

¿Desde cuándo están juntos?, fue lo único que dijo Vegueta mientras la pelinegra tomaba con fuerza la mano del joven de cabello alborotado y ambos se ponían de pie.

No se lo digas a papá, dijo la pelinegra rápidamente.

Contéstenme, ¿desde cuándo están juntos?, dijo Vegueta con calma.

Hace más de un año, dijeron los dos pelinegros mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

Ahora comprendo tus motivos para no querer ningún compromiso, pero ambos saben que esta relación es imposible, dijo Vegueta con tristeza.

No, no es imposible, Milk y yo nos amamos, a pesar de todo, dijo Kakaroto.

Milk, no es como tú Kakaroto, no debiste poner tus ojos en ella, el rey Ox jamás permitirá un romance así, mucho menos aceptará que te cases con su única hija, los de lo plebe no se casan solo conviven con la pareja que ellos eligen, dijo Vegueta.

Pues yo ya elegí a mi pareja y esa es Milk, la elegí desde que la vi cuando niños en los rosales, dijo Kakaroto.

Kakaroto, Milk es una princesa, no una plebeya, ella no puede ser tu pareja, ella tiene primero que comprometerse, luego casarse en una bella ceremonia real para luego convivir, claro este matrimonio debe ser con un príncipe no con un plebeyo como tú, si permití que nos llamaras por nuestro nombre es porque tu tenías muy claro la diferencia de nosotros contigo, nunca imagine que algo así sucedería, dijo Vegueta.

Tal vez no sea un príncipe, pero yo amo y amare a Milk siempre, solo viviré para hacerla feliz, además yo no puedo dejarla, no pienso hacerlo, dijo Kakaroto.

Milk si él no razona, al menos tú hazlo, tú padre si llega a enterarse de esto sería capaz de adelantar nuestra boda o casarte con otro príncipe sin esperar los 6 meses y a Kakaroto no quiero ni imaginar que castigo le esperaría, dijo Vegueta preocupado.

Yo no puedo alejarme de él, yo también lo elegí como mi pareja, dijo Milk.

Milk, elegir pareja es de los plebeyos no de gente de nuestra clase, tú tienes que comprometerte y casarte, decía Vegueta.

Pues no lo haré, si no es con Kakaroto, no pienso casarme con nadie, él y yo ya somos uno, somos pareja, nos amamos y eso nadie lo puede cambiar ya, dijo Milk mientras Vegueta escuchaba sorprendido lo que la pelinegra decía.

Yo estoy construyendo una casita para vivir con Milk dentro del bosque, antes de que su padre intente comprometerla contigo, ella y yo fugaremos del castillo, nadie nos encontrara pues ese bosque está a muchísima distancia de aquí, dijo Kakaroto.

Vegueta escuchaba con atención todo, mientras pensaba, luego de varios minutos de pensarlo tanto respondió: Esta bien yo seré su aliado para que ambos puedan seguir con su amor a escondidas, también los ayudare a escapar del castillo, dijo el joven cabello de flama.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron ambos pelinegros corriendo a abrazar a Vegueta.

Ya chicos, suficiente, suficiente, me asfixian, decía riendo Vegueta.

Luego de encontrar en el joven cabello de flama un aliado para su amor, el joven de cabello alborotado y la pelinegra fueron a entrenar junto a él por unos minutos y luego cada quien volvió a sus actividades diarias para evitar sospechas.

 **Castillo:**

Un gigantesco rey miraba a través de su ventana entrar al castillo a la bella princesa junto al joven cabello de flama.

Milk, Vegueta y tú tienen que casarse, no comprendo porque hoy no aceptaste mi decisión, nunca te has opuesto a mis decisiones, abra alguien que te hace rechazar a Vegueta, no, no lo creo, tú no has tratado a otro príncipe, solo a Vegueta, esperare ese tiempo, que ambos me piden pero estaré pendiente en estos días, semanas y meses de cómo va la relación de los dos, pensaba el gigantesco rey.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a las personas que estén leyendo esta historia alterna GoChi¡

Ante todo dejen aclararles que yo escribo historias alternas que no siguen la línea de tiempo del anime ni manga, solo uso a los personajes de mis animes preferidos para crear mis historias, procuro mantener las personalidades de ellos pero no siempre es así.

Lo mío no son fic alternos, yo no lo considero así, yo lo llamo historias alternas pues son como una novela escrita a mi parecer. Yo no me considero una escritora solo una apasionada de la escritura que en sus ratos libres para desestresarse un poco escribe y lo comparte con todo aquel que guste leerlo.

Tambien quiero darles a conocer que esta es otra más de mis historias que ya tengo concluida la escribí para wattpad en el año 2017 y allí esta publicada completa es una de las 96 historias que llevo escritas para esa plataforma y pues este año quise empezar a compartir algunas de mis obras aqui en fanfiction ya que recien este año pude lograr registrarme aqui.

Ahora si a agradecer a la persona que se ha tomado la molestia de dejarme un mensaje.

¡Gracias Luis Carlos¡ Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y dejarme tu comentario. Como ya mencione yo hago historias alternas, mis personalidades no son siempre las del anime, la Milk que yo uso en mis historias no es amargada, orgullosa ni arrogante salvo en alguna que otra historia dependiendo el trama de la misma. En cuanto a Gokú en esta historia no fue enviado a la tierra de bebe vive en el mismo planeta que Milk, si me sigues dando la oportunidad de entrar a tu corazón sabrás que pasara con él en esta historia y la personalidad y el rol de cada uno de los personajes de Dragón Ball y Dragón Ball Z que yo use para ella.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	6. Envidia y maldad

**Capítulo 5:** **"Envidia y maldad"**

 **1 mes después:**

Una bella pelinegra caminaba por el jardín del castillo, buscando con cautela a su amado. Al verlo junto a su hermano y a su primo platicando mientras se encontraban parados en la entraba principal del castillo la pelinegra decidió continuar su camino pero mirando disimuladamente al joven de cabello alborotado que logro verla y sonrió sin que su hermano y primo lo notasen, pero alguien que venía siguiendo los pasos de la princesa desde hace algunas semanas noto la sonrisa de Kakaroto que fue correspondida por la bella pelinegra.

No, esto es imposible, me lo debo haber imaginado, será mejor seguirla aprovechando que ya termine con lo que me encomendaron, haber que más me entero, pensaba Cirys con molestia mientras seguía sigilosamente a la bella pelinegra.

Y así como te decía primo ya tome pareja, decía Túrles.

Pues yo también he decidido tomar una ya, ya lo hable con mis padres, decía Raditz.

Pues te habías tardado, tú eres mayor que yo, decía Túrles riendo.

Pues quería tomar la indicada, dijo Raditz riendo.

¿Y tú Kakaroto, ya tienes alguna chica en la mira para pareja?; decía Túrles mirando extrañado el rostro de alegría del jovencito de cabello alborotado.

Sí, dijo Kakaroto sin darse cuenta.

¿Quién hermanito?, dijo Raditz.

Déjame adivinar Cirys, dijo Túrles.

¿Cirys, qué hay con Cirys?, dijo Kakaroto recién reaccionando a la plática que estaban llevando su hermano y su primo

¿Qué tienes Kakaroto?, acaso me respondiste por responder, no prestaste atención a nada de lo que estábamos hablando, dijo Túrles.

La verdad me distraje, dijo Kakaroto mientras Túrles y Raditz se miraron entre sí.

Ahora que me acuerdo tengo algo pendiente, disculpen, dijo Kakaroto caminando a prisa por el lugar que fue la bella princesa dejando desconcertados a Túrles y Raditz.

Está extraño, dijo Túrles.

Si muy extraño, dijo Raditz.

Será que ya puso el ojo a alguien que trabaja aquí en el castillo, dijo Túrles riendo.

No lo sé, dijo Raditz preocupado.

Kakaroto caminaba a prisa por el jardín llegando hasta la parte posterior del castillo, donde una bella princesa pelinegra lo esperaba sin darse cuenta que una peli roja tras una muralla observaba todo.

Mi niña, dijo Kakaroto llegando junto a la pelinegra y abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos de la cintura mientras la bella princesa colocaba sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Pensé que no vendrías, dijo Milk dulcemente.

Y condenarme a hoy no probar tus labios, no, dijo Kakaroto besando dulcemente los labios de la bella princesa mientras la peli roja empuñaba sus manos con rabia.

Maldita chiquilla, con que por ella me desprecias, los dos me la pagaran, me la pagaran, pensaba Cirys mientras miraba con rabia al par de pelinegros seguir besándose.

 **Minutos después:**

Kakaroto se separaba de la pelinegra lentamente.

Ya tengo que volver antes de que alguien empiece a sospechar algo, dijo Kakaroto.

Ve mi príncipe, nos vemos por la tarde en el bosque, decía la pelinegra antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios para que el joven volviera con los demás soldados reales.

Cirys al ver partir a Kakaroto y luego a la princesa salió de su escondite y se fue corriendo dentro del castillo.

Con que por ti Kakaroto la estúpida esa postergo su compromiso con el príncipe Ouji, pues eso no me importa, Kakaroto pagara por haberme humillado todos estos años con su desprecio, él no será para ella, ninguna chiquilla de clase alta se quedará con él, eso no, primero prefiero verlo lejos de mí, si eso haré, iré hablar con él rey, pensaba Cirys mientras caminaba con paso rápido hacia la oficina del rey.

 **Fuera del castillo:**

El joven de cabello alborotado regresaba junto a su hermano y primo.

¿Ya solucionaste lo que tenías pendiente?, primito, dijo Túrles riendo.

Si, ya lo solucione, decía Kakaroto sonriendo.

¿Y qué pendiente tenías hermano?, dijo Raditz.

Algo que es muy personal, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

¿Personal?, dijo intrigado Raditz.

Si personal, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo cambiando el tema de conversación para que su hermano no siga indagando más.

 **Dentro del castillo: "Habitación de la princesa"**

Una bella pelinegra sonreía recordando una plática que tuvo con su amado hace unos días.

 **Recuerdo**

Un par de jóvenes pelinegros se encontraban abrazados frente a un lago platicando.

En tres meses, ¿qué te parece?, decía Kakaroto mientras le daba suaves besos a la pelinegra en su rostro y cuello.

Me parece bien, porque yo ya no puedo estar solo esperando unos minutos para estar juntos, quiero vivir a tú lado, tener nuestro propio espacio donde podamos amarnos sin temores, decía la pelinegra besando los labios del joven de cabello alborotado.

Yo también quiero eso, entonces en 3 meses nos fugamos, la casita ya está lista, no será como tu castillo, pero tiene todo lo necesario para que te sientas cómoda, decía Kakaroto luego de romper el beso con su amada.

Contare los días para estar a tu lado para siempre, como la pareja que somos, decía Milk volviendo a besar al joven de cabello alborotado mientras este la recostaba en el pasto.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Solo tres meses y viviremos para siempre juntos mi amor, pensaba la bella princesa mientras se acercaba a su balcón a observar cuando su amado entrenaba con su hermano en el jardín del castillo.

 **Oficina del rey:**

El gigantesco rey se encontraba sentado revisando unos papeles en su escritorio, cuando la puerta de su oficina sonó.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo el gigantesco rey.

Su majestad, ¡buenas tardes¡ dijo Cirys haciendo una reverencia.

¡Buenas tardes¡ ¿qué se te ofrece niña? dijo el rey.

Vengo a decirle algo muy importante, decía Cirys.

Si quieres algún permiso, habla con la nana de mi hija, ella está a cargo del personal del castillo, dijo el rey.

No, su majestad, no es eso, dijo Cirys.

¿Entonces?, dijo el rey dejando sus documentos sobre la mesa y mirando a la peli roja a los ojos.

Vengo a decirle algo, que no le va a agradar, dijo Cirys.

¿Algo que no me va a agradar?, dijo el rey.

Si su majestad, nosotros como trabajadores al servicio del rey le debemos respeto y lealtad por lo mismo no puedo pasar por alto lo que acabo de ver, dijo Cirys, mientras el rey empezaba a inquietarse.

¿Qué has visto niña?, dijo el rey parándose de su asiento.

Vi a la princesa Milk besando a uno de los soldados reales, dijo Cirys dejando helado al rey.

Su majestad, su majestad, dijo Cirys preocupada al ver al rey quedarse estático al recibir la noticia.

Luego de algunos minutos el rey reacciono:

Que dices niña, deja de decir tonterías, mi hija con un soldado, dijo el rey incrédulo.

Si su majestad, sé que suena increíble, pero yo los vi a ambos en la parte trasera del castillo besándose, yo sé que la realeza no permite un romance así, tal vez la princesa solo está jugando con él pues él es muy bello, pero él bien puede aprovechar la inocencia de la princesa para abusar de ella y así querer tratar de subir de clase, yo creí necesario que usted lo supiera para que ponga un alto a esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, decía Cirys fingiendo preocupación.

¿Quién es el estúpido plebeyo que se atrevió a posar sus ojos en mi hija?, decía furioso el rey.

Kakaroto Saiya su majestad, ese es su nombre, dijo Cirys.

¿El hijo menor de Bardock?, dijo alarmado el rey.

Si, su majestad, él, no se desde cuando se entienden pero el beso que vi entre ambos no fue un simple beso, ellos…., decía Cirys mientras el rey la interrumpió.

Basta, ya no quiero oír más, Cirys nadie más de saber esto que acabas de decirme, yo sabré compensarte por tu lealtad, dijo el rey.

¡Gracias su majestad y no se preocupe nadie más lo sabrá¡ pero puedo preguntarle algo, dijo Cirys.

Por supuesto, dijo el rey.

¿Qué le pasará a Kakaroto?, dijo Cirys.

Lo sacare de la vida de mi hija por supuesto, dijo el rey con firmeza.

Me parece una buena decisión su majestad, dijo Cirys.

¡Gracias nuevamente muchacha¡ puedes retirarte, dijo el rey.

Con su permiso, dijo Cirys saliendo de la oficina del rey con una sonrisa malévola plasmada en los labios mientras el rey se sentaba en su asiento tomándose la cabeza.

Con que si había un motivo por el cual no quisiste aceptar el compromiso con Vegueta. Estúpido chiquillo irrespetuoso, pagaras por haber puesto los ojos en mi hija, pagarás muy caro tu atrevimiento, decía el rey mientras se servía una copa de vino.

 **Pasadizo:**

Cirys caminaba con la sonrisa tatuada en sus labios después de haber concretado su acto de maldad, cuando en el trayecto vio venir por el pasadizo a la bella princesa pelinegra.

Princesa, ¿no cree que hace una bella tarde?, dijo irónica Cirys mirando con molestia a la bella pelinegra.

La tarde está muy bella, dijo Milk continuando su camino.

¿Va a entrenar con príncipe Vegueta?, dijo irónica Cirys.

Si, respondió Milk.

Ojala y pronto se comprometan y luego se casen, hacen una linda pareja, dijo Cirys irónica.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Milk continuando su camino, sin darle importancia a las palabras de la peli roja.

Pobre príncipe Ouji, ni siquiera imagina que la estúpida niña esta le planta el cuerno con un plebeyo, pensaba Cirys mientras veía partir a la pelinegra.


	7. El plan: La misión

**Capítulo 6:** **"El plan: La misión"**

El rey toda la noche del día que se enteró del romance secreto de su hija y su soldado, no durmió tratando de crear un plan para sacar para siempre al plebeyo de la vida de la princesa, pero no logro pensar nada debido a la rabia que sentía de solo imaginar a su hija en los brazos de un plebeyo.

El día siguiente, el rey se comunicó con el padre de Vegueta para comunicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, este fue inmediatamente al castillo para que juntos encuentren un plan que no tenga falla alguna y así sacar para siempre a Kakaroto de la vida de la princesa.

 **Oficina:**

Cálmate Ox, alterándote no encontrarás la solución, decía el rey Ouji.

Cómo quieres que me calme de solo imaginarme a mi hija con ese me da rabia, decía el gigantesco rey.

No creo que esa relación tenga tiempo, a lo mejor recién están iniciándola, claro ese chiquillo estúpido la estuvo de seguro acosando a mi ahijada, de otra forma no me explico que ella terminara aceptando a ese miserable, decía el rey Ox.

No me importa cómo se hayan dado las cosas, lo único que quiero es desaparecer a ese chiquillo estúpido de la vida de mi hija y luego casarla con Vegueta, dijo el rey Ox.

¿Ahora comprendes porque no me gustaba la idea de que tuvieras guardias reales tan jóvenes?, dijo el rey Ouji.

Eso no tiene nada que ver, este chiquillo es un irrespetuoso, no comprendo cómo es así, Bardock y su hijo Raditz son muy leales pero este ni su hijo parece, decía Ox, con rabia.

¿Le dirás a él lo que está sucediendo?, ¿los echarás del castillo?, dijo el rey Ouji intrigado.

No, Bardock y Raditz no tienen por qué pagar por el mal comportamiento de ese chiquillo, además si los hecho mi pueblo se vendría en mi contra esto tengo que manejarlo con cautela, dijo el gigantesco rey.

Si tienes razón y ¿ya has pensado que hacer con el chiquillo?, dijo el rey Ouji.

Si quiero eliminarlo, pero no aquí, quiero que todo parezca un accidente para que así nadie me lo reproche nunca, menos mi hija, dijo el rey Ox.

Si gustas yo puedo ayudarte, a cumplir ello, dijo el rey Ouji.

 **Mientras tanto: "Bosque"**

Vegueta y Kakaroto luchaban convertidos en súper Sayayín mientras la pelinegra los observaba mientras estaba sentada en el piso.

Has mejorado mucho Vegueta, decía Kakaroto lanzándole una patada al joven cabello de flama que logró esquivar.

Tú también, cada día me sorprendes más, decía Vegueta sonriendo.

Paremos un rato, decía Kakaroto mientras miraba mientras flotaba a la pelinegra oler una rosa.

Está bien, ve con ella, hagan de cuenta que no estoy, yo seguiré con el entrenamiento dijo Vegueta.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Kakaroto bajando al piso y yendo junto a su amada.

¡Te amo¡ dijo Kakaroto dándole un sorpresivo beso a la pelinegra que ella inmediatamente correspondió.

 **Luego de algunos minutos:**

¿En qué pensabas mi muñequita bella?, decía Kakaroto abrazándola.

En nuestro futuro, dijo Milk.

¿En nuestro futuro?, dijo Kakaroto intrigado.

Si, ¿cuántos hijos quisieras tener?, dijo Milk besando la mejilla del joven de cabello alborotado.

No lo sé, tal vez dos como mis padres, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Yo también quisiera tener dos niños tan bellos como tú, dijo Milk sonriendo.

No como tú, dijo Gokú besando la mejilla de la pelinegra.

¿Y cómo te gustarían que se llamen?, decía Milk sonriendo.

No lo sé, tal vez Gohan y Goten como los guerreros del cuento que nos contaba a Mamá a Raditz y a mí cuando éramos niños, claro sin son niños, decía Kakaroto apegando a la pelinegra más a él.

Me gustan esos nombres, si son niñas se llamaran como tu madre y la mía, decía Milk entristeciendo.

Mi niña, no estés triste, tú mamita decidió que tu vivieras y ella desde donde se encuentre está cuidándote siempre, decía Kakaroto.

Eso me dice mi padre, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Porque es la verdad, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

 **Oficina:**

¿Qué te parece mi plan?, decía el rey Ouji.

Perfecto, decía el rey Ox.

Tú solo encárgate de enviarlo a él en el grupo de soldados, mis hombres se encargaran de lo demás, eso sí, sus familiares no pueden ir con él, decía el rey Ouji.

Eso está entendido, dijo el rey Ox.

Entonces mañana a primera hora dale a conocer su misión, mientras tanto yo hablare con mis hombres más leales para que lleven a cabo el plan, decía el rey Ouji.

Así quedamos entonces, dijo el gigantesco rey estrechando la mano del rey Ouji.

Así quedamos, dijo el rey Ouji.

 **Horas después:**

Kakaroto salía del castillo junto a Raditz cuando una peli roja corrió a darles alcance.

Kakaroto, ¿todo bien?, dijo irónica Cirys.

Si todo bien, ¿por qué?, dijo intrigado Kakaroto.

Solo quería saber si estabas bien, es todo precioso, dijo Cirys sonriendo.

 **Al día siguiente: "Oficina del rey"**

Ve a decirle al soldado Kakaroto que venga, necesito hablar con él, decía el rey.

Como usted mande su majestad, decía una de las empleadas del castillo.

 **Fuera del castillo:**

Kakaroto junto a los demás soldados reales recibía instrucciones de su padre cuando una empleada llego al grupo de soldados.

¡Disculpe señor Bardock¡ pero el rey manda llamar a Kakaroto, dijo la empleada.

¿A mí?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado sorprendido.

Si a ti Kakaroto, dice que vayas a su oficina, dijo la empleada.

Kakaroto miro a su padre quien con la mirada le dio a entender que fuera donde el rey.

Kakaroto entro al castillo encontrándose en su camino con Cirys que le sonrío de manera irónica.

¿A dónde vas?, dijo la peli roja.

Con el rey, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Qué has hecho Kakaroto para que el rey mande llamarte a su oficina?, dijo irónica Cirys.

No comprendo tú pregunta, dijo Kakaroto con seriedad.

Hay Kakaroto no tienes sentido del humor, mejor ve no hagas esperar al rey, dijo Cirys irónica.

Kakaroto prefirió no continuar hablando con Cirys mucho menos darle importancia a sus palabras y continuo su camino a la oficina del rey.

 **Oficina del rey:**

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo el rey con molestia.

¡Buenas días majestad¡ mando llamarme, dijo Kakaroto luego de hacer una reverencia al rey.

Si, te quiero encomendar una misión, dijo el rey.

¿Qué misión su majestad?, dígamela para cumplirla, dijo Kakaroto con firmeza.

Necesito un producto que no existe aquí en nuestro planeta y aprovechando que mi compadre siempre anda visitando diferentes planetas buscando tecnología nueva que pueda servirnos en nuestro planeta quiero enviarte con sus soldados al próximo planeta que visitaran, si te elijo a ti es porque esta será tú primera prueba para que me demuestres tu lealtad ya que lo que irás a traerme es algo muy valioso, decía el rey mientras Kakaroto escuchaba con atención.

 **Minutos después:**

No es una misión difícil, yo le traeré lo que necesita, ¿pero cuantos días me llevara el viaje?, dijo Kakaroto preocupado.

Yo calculo un par de meses, a menos que haya algún percance, dijo el gigantesco rey.

No se preocupe su majestad yo le traeré lo que necesita, decía Kakaroto mientras pensaba: cuando vuelva de ese viaje, me llevare a mi princesa conmigo.

Bueno, entonces ve a alistar lo que llevaras para esos dos meses, mañana temprano vendrá alguien del castillo del rey Ouji a llevarte a donde tienen las naves, dijo el rey.

Está bien su majestad, dijo Kakaroto saliendo de la oficina del rey.

Estás son tus últimas horas chiquillo estúpido, eso te pasa por poner los ojos en mi hija, pensaba el rey al ver salir al joven de cabello alborotado de su oficina.

El rey Ox se comunicó inmediatamente con el rey Ouji, dándole a conocer que el plan fue puesto en marcha.

 **Horas después: "Bosque"**

Tres jóvenes después de arduo entrenamiento platicaban mientras estaban sentados sobre el pasto.

¿Una misión?, decía Vegueta intrigado.

Si, decía Kakaroto.

¿Pero por qué papá te envía a ti?, decía Milk con tristeza.

Dice que quiere probar mi lealtad, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Irás con los soldados de mi padre?, dijo Vegueta intrigado.

Si, mañana a primera hora, dijo Gokú.

Dos meses, dijo Milk con tristeza.

Princesa, se pasaran rápido, cuando menos lo imagines estaré aquí, para irnos a nuestra casita, decía Kakaroto abrazando a la princesa mientras el joven cabello de flama miraba a ambos con preocupación.


	8. La despedida: El viaje

**Capítulo 7:** **"** **La despedida: El via** **je "**

Un par de pelinegros se encontraban abrazados en medio del bosque platicando.

En cuanto vuelva de viaje Vegueta nos ayudara a escapar, ya lo oíste princesa, yo no quisiera irme pero no puedo desobedecer una orden de tu padre, no ahora, lo haré cuando te lleve conmigo, antes no, decía Kakaroto dándole un beso en la cabeza a la bella pelinegra.

Entonces ¿estás son nuestras últimas horas antes de tú viaje?, decía la pelinegra con tristeza.

Así es princesa, dijo Kakaroto con tristeza.

Te voy a extrañar mucho, me harás mucha falta, no será lo mismo solo entrenar con Vegueta, decía la pelinegra.

Yo también te extrañare, ni siquiera imaginas cuanto, dijo Kakaroto besándola dulcemente.

Esta noche quédate conmigo en mi habitación, dejare la ventana abierta para que entres, decía la pelinegra al separarse de su amado.

Está bien, iré a tu habitación seré muy cauteloso para que nadie me vea, pero por ahora creo que es mejor que vuelvas al castillo y yo a mi casa a terminar de alistar lo que llevare para ese viaje, dijo Kakaroto.

 **Minutos después: "Casa de Kakaroto"**

Te vas de viaje hijo, decía Gine con tristeza.

Así es mamá, es por una misión del rey, decía Kakaroto.

¿Y a qué planeta vas?, dijo Raditz.

No lo sé, es un planeta que tiene tecnología avanzada, al menos eso me dijo el rey, decía Kakaroto mientras alistaba su maleta.

No comprendo por qué te envía a ti a una misión si tú nunca has ido a otro planeta, decía Bardock preocupado.

Podría afectare el cambio de gravedad, dijo Raditz preocupado.

Así es, si era una misión tan importante debió enviarme a mí o a Raditz, que ya ha viajado a otros planetas, dijo Bardock intrigado.

Dice que quiere probar mi lealtad, dijo Kakaroto.

Bueno, sea como sea, aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo te daré unos consejos para que no sufras algún trastorno durante el viaje, dijo Bardock.

 **Castillo Ouji:**

El joven cabello de flama entraba a la oficina de su padre intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a sus dudas.

Papá, dijo Vegueta entrando a la oficina de su padre.

Pasa hijo, dijo el hombre maduro cabello de flama.

Veo que los soldados irán a otra misión, decía Vegueta.

Así es hijo, dijo el rey.

¿A qué planeta van ahora?, dijo Vegueta.

Irán a distintos planetas hijo, no tienen especificado uno, dijo el rey de manera calmada.

¿Puedo ir con ellos?, dijo Vegueta.

No hijo, en esta oportunidad no, quiero que tú y Milk se conozcan más que la conquistes hijo, si te envío a esta misión te alejare de ella y si has estado esforzándote en conquistarla en este tiempo tú esfuerzo no valdrá de nada, dijo el rey con seriedad.

Tal vez tengas razón padre, pero sabes que me encanta conocer planetas, decía Vegueta tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre.

Lo sé hijo, pero en esta oportunidad, no puedes ir, además los tripulantes ya están completos, no cabe uno más en las naves, dijo el rey con firmeza.

Entonces para otra oportunidad será padre, dijo Vegueta con resignación.

Así es hijo, para otra oportunidad, dijo el rey dando por concluida la conversación.

 **Horas después: "Castillo Ox"**

Una bella pelinegra miraba caer la noche a través de su balcón mientras pensaba: Te extrañare, te extrañare mucho, estos dos meses sin ti serán un calvario para mí.

Mientras la pelinegra pensaba lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos negros y mojando su bello rostro.

¿Por qué lloras mi niña ni que no fuera a volver?, dijo Kakaroto que se encontraba flotando fuera de su balcón haciendo reaccionar a la pelinegra.

No digas eso ni en broma tonto, dijo la pelinegra mientras Kakaroto bajaba dentro del balcón y la abrazaba.

No llores ¡por favor¡ cómo te dije tengo que ir es una prueba que me está dando tu padre pero en cuanto vuelva tu y yo nos iremos de aquí a nuestra casita y allí formaremos nuestra propia familia, dijo Kakaroto tomando en sus brazos a la princesa y entrando con ella dentro de su habitación.

Es una promesa entonces, dijo Milk.

Sí, es una promesa, dijo Kakaroto mientras depositaba a la princesa en su cama.

¡Te amo Milk¡ para mí también será un suplicio estar sin ti, dijo Kakaroto antes de besar apasionadamente los labios de su amada.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El sonido del aire que golpeaba las suaves cortinas de la ventana de la princesa, despertaron a un par de pelinegros que se encontraba abrazados envueltos por finas sabanas de seda.

Ya es hora de irme, dijo Kakaroto con tristeza parándose de la cama mientras recogía su ropa que estaba tirada por el piso para vestirse.

Cuídate, cuídate mucho, estaré contando los días para volverte a ver, decía la bella princesa mientras cubría su cuerpo con las sabanas de seda.

Yo también, dijo Kakaroto acercándose a ella a darle un dulce beso antes de salir volando por la ventana de la habitación de la bella princesa.

 **Minutos después:**

Kakaroto se despedía de sus padres y hermanos, antes de partir junto a uno de los soldados del castillo Ouji no sin antes mirar hacia el balcón donde una bella princesa pelinegra vestida con una fina bata de seda lo miraba mientras de sus ojos salían gruesas lagrimas que bañaban su bello rostro.

Cuídate mi amor, pensaba Milk al ver partir a su amado.

Mientras la princesa sufría, Cirys sonreía con satisfacción al ver que al fin logro separar a Kakaroto de su amada princesa.

Kakaroto llego al castillo Ouji donde esperaba el momento de abordar la nave que le habían asignado.

Buen viaje Kakaroto, dijo Vegueta.

¡Gracias Vegueta¡ cuida de Milk ¡por favor¡ dijo Kakaroto.

No te preocupes por ella yo la cuidare, dijo Vegueta.

Kakaroto junto a otros tres soldados subió a la nave ante la mirada del joven cabello de flama que veía cerrarse gigantesca puerta de la misma.

Toma siento y ponte el cinturón, le dijo uno de los hombres de mirada ruda al joven de cabello alborotado.

Si, dijo Kakaroto siguiendo las órdenes.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, despegando fue lo último que escucho Kakaroto antes de que la nave saliera a la velocidad de un rayo de su planeta produciéndole un terrible dolor de cabeza y oídos.

Tienes que acostumbrarte chiquillo, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda mirándolo con lastima.

Este ruido es muy fuerte, decía Kakaroto.

Y lo será más conforme entremos a otra orbita, ¿es la primera vez que viajas?, dijo otro hombre de cabello en puntas.

Si, dijo Kakaroto.

Pues es una lástima porque este será un viaje sin retorno para ti, dijo otro hombre de cabello azul.

¿Un viaje sin retorno?, dijo Kakaroto sin comprender.

Cállate, dijo el hombre de cabello en puntas al hombre de cabello azul.

No le hagas caso muchacho, él es muy bromista, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

Mejor conozcámonos más, porque no nos cuentas de ti, ¿tú nombre?, ¿cuándo años tienes?, ¿ya tienes pareja?, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

Soy Kakaroto Saiya, tengo 17 años y si ya tengo pareja, dijo el jovencito de cabello alborotado sonriendo mientras su vista se iluminaba al acordarse del rostro de su amada princesa.

¿Eres hijo de Bardock Saiya?, dijo el hombre de cabello azul con temor.

Si, él es mi padre, dijo Kakaroto con orgullo.

Él es un gran guerrero, ¿tú eres igual?, dijo el hombre de cabello en puntas.

Mi padre dice que sí, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

¿Y cómo es tú chica?, dijo el hombre de cabello de puntas.

Es la niña más bella de todo el universo, dijo Kakaroto mientras los hombres se miraban entre sí.

 **Horas después:**

Kakaroto después de platicar con los hombres que iban junto a él se quedó profundamente dormido.

Es una lástima que tengamos que cumplir una misión tan cruel, su único error fue haberse enamorado de la princesa, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

No solo enamorado, no lo oíste es su mujer, el niño lo dice con mucho orgullo aunque no nos dijo su nombre nosotros bien sabemos que es ella, si el rey Ox se entera que su hija ya es pareja de alguien y para colmo de un plebeyo manda exterminar a toda la familia de este muchacho, dijo el hombre de cabello en puntas.

Eso es un hecho, las órdenes que nos dio el rey Ouji fueron las que el rey Ox encomendó: Eliminar al muchacho y traer como prueba su colita, dijo el hombre de cabello azul.

Pues ni modo tendremos que cumplirla, dijo el hombre de cabello en puntas.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Una bella pelinegra se encontraba en su habitación mirando a través de su ventana mientras su vista empezaba a nublarse por las lágrimas, cuando el sonido de su habitación la hizo reaccionar.

Toc toc toc

Adelante, dijo la pelinegra secándose con la palma de su mano las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Princesa, el príncipe Ouji vino a verla, dijo una empleada.

Ahora voy con él, dijo la pelinegra.

 **Minutos después: "Jardín"**

No estés triste linda, dos meses se pasan rápido como dijo Kakaroto, cuando menos lo imagines, él estará aquí y yo los ayudare a que se fuguen del castillo, decía Vegueta mientras abrazaba a la princesa.


	9. Cumpliendo la misión

**Capítulo 8:** **"Cumpliendo la misión"**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kakaroto había partido del planeta Vegita para cumplir la misión que le había encomendado el padre de su princesa. Durante esas semanas, Kakaroto debido a su conducta amable, respetuosa y sobre todo debido a su sinceridad y nobleza de corazón se había ganado la amistad de los tres hombres que viajan con él con la misión de exterminarlo, quienes cada día que pasaba se cuestionaban entre sí, si debían cumplir tan cruel misión.

Milk cada día que pasaba extrañaba más y más a su amado, la compañía de Vegueta a quién ella consideraba su hermano había sido fundamental para que ella no se deprima más cada día, pero a pesar de ello, cada minuto que pasaba ella sentía en su corazón una profunda opresión, la misma que sintió cuando su amado le confeso que iría por una misión de su padre a otro planeta.

Kakaroto cada día que pasaba se acostumbraba más a la gravedad pero extrañaba más a su princesa, haciendo que algunos días se ponga nostálgico pensando que el padre de ella bien podría aprovechar este tiempo para seguir con la idea de comprometerla con algún príncipe, lo único que le hacía mantener la calma era que Vegueta le dijo que él no permitiría que algo así se diera.

 **Nave:**

Un joven de cabello alborotado platicaba con tres hombres.

Ya me dirán a qué planeta vamos, decía Kakaroto sonriendo.

Al planeta Tierra, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

¿Planeta Tierra?, dijo Kakaroto.

Si, dijo el hombre.

¿Y ya falta poco para llegar?, decía Kakaroto.

Solo unos minutos más y estaremos entrando a su órbita, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

Toma Kakaroto, dijo el hombre de cabello azul, entregándole una lata al joven de cabello alborotado.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Kakaroto abriendo la lata y bebiéndola.

Se lo pusiste, dijo el hombre de pelo puntiagudo, solo para que el hombre de cabello azul lo escuche.

Sí, no podemos arriesgarnos, siendo hijo de Bardock su poder debe ser sorprendente, con eso estará debilitado y nosotros podremos cumplir la misión, dijo el hombre de cabello azul.

Si tienes razón, no podemos arriesgarnos, dijo el hombre de cabello en puntas mirando con lastima al joven de cabello alborotado que bebía de la lata.

Abróchense los cinturones que vamos a aterrizar, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

Mi vista, dijo Kakaroto mirando doble.

Es por la gravedad, dijo el hombre de cabello azul.

Pensé que ya me había acostumbrado, dijo Kakaroto.

Pues en un solo viaje es difícil acostumbrarse, dijo el hombre de cabello en puntas.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Una bella pelinegra platicaba en el bosque con su amigo cabello de flama.

¿Crees que ya haya llegado?, decía Milk preocupada.

Según mis cálculos, sí, claro eso dependerá de a que planeta fueron, a que galaxia, decía Vegueta.

No comprendo porque mi padrino es tan discreto con el destino de ese viaje, decía Milk.

Yo tampoco linda, por más que le insistí a mi padre no me lo quiso decir, según él es un viaje muy confidencial, lo único que sé es que todas las naves que partieron ese día no tenían el mismo destino, pues algunas ya volvieron, decía Vegueta.

¿En dónde estará mi Kakaroto?, ¿se encontrara bien?, decía Milk con tristeza.

Él está bien, es muy fuerte, no te preocupes por ello, ya paso un mes, ya debe estar de regreso, tu padre le dijo que más a o menos dos meses se tardaría en ese viaje ¿no?, por el tiempo de viaje supongo que fue a una misión a algún planeta de la galaxia norte, dijo Vegueta.

¿Pero cuál, hay muchos planetas allí?, decía Milk.

Hay un par que mi padre aún no ha explorado, podría ser Marte o la Tierra, dijo Vegueta.

¿Crees que mi Kakaroto lo esté pasando bien?, tú una vez me dijiste que no todos los planetas son iguales al nuestro, que la gravedad afecta mucho los cuerpos, decía Milk preocupada.

Así es pero como te dije Kakaroto es fuerte, de seguro ya se adaptó a ella, decía Vegueta para calmar a la pelinegra.

 **Planeta tierra:**

Un fuerte ruido que produjo un movimiento parecido a un temblor se produjo a miles de kilómetros de la capital central donde quedaba ubicada la corporación más grande de investigación y tecnología del país, "Corporación Cápsula".

Que sucede papá, dijo una linda joven peli azul que se encontraba junto a su padre un hombre mayor de lentes mirando las diferentes pantallas en su centro de investigación.

Algo extraño cayó en el desierto ubicado a…., decía el padre de la peli azul.

¿Crees que sean alienígenas?, decía la peli azul iluminándole el rostro.

No lo sé hija, pero si logramos comprobar la existencia de esos seres de otro planeta, nuestra corporación sin duda se convertirá en la mejor del mundo, decía el hombre.

Iré a ver, dices que esta entre Kame House y la capital Central entre las coordenadas…, decía la peli azul.

Así es hija, pero no quiero que vayas sola, decía el hombre.

No te preocupes papá, le diré a Dieciocho y Marón que me acompañen de paso que Marón se distrae un poco, no me gusta verla así de deprimida, decía la peli azul.

Está bien, hija, ve con cuidado, solo toma fotos de lo que veas, no vayas a acercarte, decía el hombre.

No te preocupes padre, tendré cuidado, dijo la jovencita peli azul saliendo del laboratorio a la velocidad de un rayo para ir en busca de sus amigas.

 **Kame House:**

Un grupo de jóvenes y un anciano se miraban entre sí.

¿Qué fue ese ruido maestro?, dijo un calvo.

Provino de por allá, decía un joven de cicatriz.

¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?, dijo un joven de tres ojos.

Yo voy con ustedes, dijo una rubia de cabello ondulado.

Maestro, ¿nos presta su helicóptero?, dijo otro joven.

Está bien Piccolo, pero vayan con cuidado, dijo un anciano.

 **Mientras tanto en un desierto:**

No me siento bien, decía Kakaroto bajando de la nave sosteniéndose de ella.

Discúlpanos, pero nosotros solo cumplimos órdenes, dijo el hombre de cabello en puntas, dándole un golpe en el estómago al joven de cabello alborotado haciéndole botar sangre por la boca.

¿Qué les pasa?, decía Kakaroto devolviendo débilmente los ataques.

No debiste mirar tan alto niño, decía el hombre de mirada ruda, dándole un golpe en la espalda que Kakaroto por lo débil que se encontraba por efecto de la bebida que tomo no pudo evitar.

¿Qué me dieron?, dijo Kakaroto.

Algo para evitarte más dolor, así podemos acabar contigo, más rápido, dijo un hombre de cabello azul dándole una patada en el estómago.

¿Por qué?, dijo Kakaroto con voz débil.

No debiste poner tus ojos en la princesa, ese fue tu error dijo el hombre de mirada ruda con lastima.

¿Cómo lo saben?, dijo Kakaroto.

El rey Ox y el rey Ouji planearon este viaje para eliminarte, alguien te descubrió con la princesa y le fue con el chisme al rey, por eso nos dieron las órdenes expresas de matarte, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

Amar no es pecado y Milk y yo nos amamos, decía Kakaroto.

Deja de decir eso, dijo el hombre de cabello azul, lanzando al jovencito de cabello alborotado con tal fuerza que hizo que el pobre golpeara su cabeza contra una roca y esta empezara a sangrar mientras él quedo aparentemente muerto.

¿Lo mataste?, dijo con tristeza el hombre de cabello en puntas.

Esa era la misión, ¿no?, pues ya la cumplí, dijo el hombre de cabello azul con ironía.

Si, esa era la misión, pero nosotros habíamos acordado otra cosa, decía el hombre de mirada ruda.

Pues eso ya no importa, ya está muerto, si lo dejábamos aquí vivo como decías corríamos el riesgo de que el chiquillo encuentre la forma de volver al planeta para buscar a la princesa ya que este planeta tiene muy buena tecnología, decía el hombre de cabello azul.

Tal vez tengas razón, dijo con tristeza el hombre de mirada ruda.

Entonces cortémosle la cola para llevarlo como prueba que cumplimos la misión y vámonos ya antes de que alguien llegue hasta aquí por el ruido de la nave, dijo el hombre de cabello en puntas.

Está bien, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda cortándole la cola al joven de cabello alborotado mientras miraba al jovencito como inspeccionándolo.

Adiós Kakaroto, tal vez en otra vida te encuentres con tu princesa y puedas ser feliz con ella, perdónanos muchacho pero por ahora es mejor así ninguno de mis compañeros han notado que aún estás vivo te dejare aquí para que inicies una nueva vida, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda subiendo a la nave con la cola en la mano.

La nave emprendió vuelo, dejando el cuerpo aparentemente inerte del joven de cabello alborotado.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Una bella princesa sentía un inmenso dolor en su corazón sin comprender ¿por qué?.

¿Qué me pasa?, decía la princesa llevando sus manos a la altura de su corazón mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

Kakaroto, mi amor, espero estés bien, decía la princesa mientras la imagen del rostro de su amado venía a su memoria.

 **Planeta Tierra:**

Un par de helicópteros aterrizaban cerca del lugar donde habían escuchado horas antes la explosión.

¿Estás segura que fue aquí Bulma?, decía una rubia de cabello lacio corto.

Claro que sí, lo vi en el laboratorio de mi padre, decía la joven mientras rastreaba el área con un pequeño equipo que tenía en sus manos.

¿Esa que baja de ese helicóptero no es Lunch?, dijo otra peli azul.

Si, ¿qué hace aquí?, dijo Bulma con molestia mientras Dieciocho y Marón miraban la rubia de cabello ondulado con molestia.


	10. El chico sin recuerdos

**Capítulo 9:** **"El chico sin recuerdos"**

Vaya las primitas Brief y Dieciocho Android, decía irónica una rubia de cabello ondulado.

¿Qué haces aquí?, dijo con altivez Bulma.

Vinimos a investigar el ruido que produjo ese temblor, decía Yamcha que bajaba después de la rubia.

Pues nosotros también, pero aquí no hay nada, dijo Krilín mirando a todos lados.

Eso parece dijeron Ten y Piccolo mientras miraban a todos lados.

Creo que es mejor que se vayan, nosotras también estamos aquí por lo mismo y muchas personas en un mismo lugar se estorban, dijo Marón.

Hay Marón, sigues guardándome rencor por ese chico, yo lo único que hice como buena amiga fue abrirte los ojos, es más deberías de estarme agradecida, decía Lunch irónica.

Ya Lunch, decía Krilín tomándola del brazo.

Pues sea como sea no debiste de hacerlo de esa forma, no fue correcto que te metieras con su novio, para probarle que le era infiel, dijo Dieciocho.

Ya chicas, todos formamos un mismo equipo, estudiamos juntos, ya olviden eso, dijo Ten.

Algún día alguien te hará sentir el dolor que tú causaste en mí, por meterte en mi relación, algún día te enamoraras de verdad y sufrirás tanto como yo ahora estoy sufriendo, dijo Marón con rabia.

Yo no me metí, ¿te fue infiel conmigo por su gusto?, además no tiene sentido que sigas molesta, él no fue para ninguna de las dos, dijo Lunch.

Creo que es mejor irnos Bulma, dijo Dieciocho abrazando a Marón que empezaba a sollozar de la rabia que sentía.

Si, por lo visto no hay ninguna nave alienígena aquí, dijo Bulma.

Nos vemos cuando se reanuden las clases, dijo Yamcha, sonriéndole a Bulma.

Nos vemos, dijo Bulma subiendo junto a su prima y amiga al helicóptero.

Creo que también deberíamos irnos, dijo Piccolo.

¿Me pareció o me lanzo una maldición?, dijo Lunch.

Ya Lunch, olvídalo, dijo Krilín.

Mejor subamos ya, dijo Ten.

No aún no, dijo Lunch caminando hacia el lugar donde veía un bulto cubierto de arena.

¿A dónde vas?, dijo Ten caminando tras ella.

¿Ves eso?, dijo la rubia señalando hacia el lugar donde estaba el bulto.

Si, ¿qué es?, dijo Ten corriendo con Lunch hacia ese lugar.

 **Minutos después:**

Es un chico y muy bello, dijo Lunch, mientras sacudía la arena que cubría el cuerpo del joven.

Está muy herido, pero aún tiene pulso, aunque débil, pero lo tiene decía Ten mientras Piccolo, Yamcha y Krilín se acercaban.

Pobre muchacho, ¿qué le hicieron?, decía Yamcha.

Tal vez alguna cuenta pendiente, será mejor llevarlo rápidamente a un hospital, dijo Piccolo mientras Lunch miraba embelesada al atractivo jovencito.

 **Horas después: "Hospital"**

¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?, decían unos jóvenes.

Más estable, pero aún no despierta, ¿Quién de ustedes me dará sus datos?, necesito hacer los trámites del hospital, decía médico.

Pues no sabemos nada de él, como le dijimos nos lo encontramos en ese estado, decía Piccolo.

Pero no se preocupe por los gastos, yo me haré de cargo de todo, dijo Lunch.

Entonces acompáñeme señorita, decía el médico.

Pobre, ¿quién será?, decía Ten.

Lunch parece que se flecho con él, dijo Yamcha.

Pues espero que no, ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, ni qué edad tiene, ni donde vive, que tal si ya tiene novia y la maldición de Marón se le cumple, decía Krilín.

No digas esas tonterías, dijo Piccolo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Krilín.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Una bella princesa pelinegra hablaba con su amigo cabello de flama dentro de su habitación.

No sé qué me pasa, estos días he sentido una fuerte opresión en mi pecho como si algo fuera a suceder, decía la pelinegra que estaba semisentada en su cama cubierta por sus sabanas, mientras el joven cabello de flama estaba sentado en el borde de la cama tomando su mano.

Cálmate Milk, estás muy nerviosa, es todo, nada va a suceder, decía Vegueta.

¿Aún no hay noticias de las naves que faltan llegar?, decía la pelinegra.

No pequeña, aún no hay, decía Vegueta.

 **Semanas después: "Planeta tierra"**

Un hombre de bata blanca platicaba con una rubia.

Como le digo señorita el joven está estable, pero no recuerda nada de su pasado y yo no puedo forzarlo a recordar pues eso podría empeorar su condición de salud, además ya tiene que salir de aquí, pues está estable, decía el médico.

Le comprendo doctor, haré los trámites para llevarlo conmigo, decía la rubia.

 **Minutos después:**

Un joven de cabello alborotado vestido con bata de hospital miraba a través de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba.

¿Por qué siento mi cabeza en blanco?, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ¿quién es esa chica que siempre viene a verme junto a esos otros chicos?, ¿quién soy?, pensaba Kakaroto mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos.

 **Pasadizo:**

Lunch caminaba con unos documentos en la mano hacia la habitación del joven de cabello alborotado mientras pensaba: Ese muchacho es muy bello, no recuerda su pasado, tal vez esa sea una señal, tal vez él es el hombre que siempre espere, lo llevaré conmigo y con el abuelo Roshi, le daré un nombre y un apellido, si nadie lo ha buscado en ninguna agencia policial, es porque él no le importa a nadie, será mi novio y seré la envidia de todas las chicas de la universidad, pensaba la rubia mientras abría la puerta de la habitación del joven de cabello alborotado que giro al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

¡Hola¡ dijo Lunch acercándose al atractivo jovencito de cabello alborotado a darle un beso en la mejilla.

¡Hola¡ dijo Kakaroto.

Tenemos que irnos a casa, ya no puedes seguir aquí, dijo Lunch.

¿A casa?, dijo Kakaroto.

Si a casa, dijo Lunch.

¿Tú sabes quién soy?, dijo Kakaroto ilusionado pensando que al fin alguien le aclararía el vacío que había en su memoria de su pasado

Claro tú eres mi novio, dijo Lunch con seguridad.

¿Novio?, dijo Kakaroto sorprendido.

Si hermoso, novio, dijo Lunch.

¿Y cómo me llamo?; ¿cuántos años tengo?, ¿dónde vivo?, ¿quiénes son mis padres?, ¿por qué no están aquí?, decía Kakaroto desesperado tomándose la cabeza.

Cálmate cariño, yo te ayudare ayudaré a despejar tus dudas, pero ahora es momento de empacar tus cosas y que te cambies de ropa, dijo Lunch acercándose a una bolsa de papel que había sobre una silla y entregándose la al joven de cabello alborotado.

¿Qué es esto?, dijo Kakaroto al recibir la bolsa.

Ropa limpia y zapatos, dijo Lunch.

 **Gimnasio:  
** Un grupo de chicos hacían unos ejercicios mientras platicaban.

¿Entonces el pobre aún no recuerda nada?, decía Yamcha.

No, dijo Krilín.

Pobre y nadie lo ha buscado ¿verdad?, decía Ten.

No, no hay ninguna denuncia de desaparición en ninguna estación de policía, decía Piccolo.

Si eso me dijo Lunch, dijo Krilín.

¿Y qué pasara con él?, dijo Yamcha preocupado.

No lo sé, Lunch se a encariñado mucho con él, ella se está haciendo cargo de sus gastos y se la pasa metida en el hospital, decía Krilín.

Creo que ahora el duro corazón de nuestra amiga ya cayó en las redes del amor, dijo Yamcha.

Si eso parece, dijo Krilín sonriendo.

 **Hospital:**

Un atractivo jovencito de cabello alborotado salía de una habitación ya cambiado con ropa muy moderna.

Estás hecho todo un bombón, dijo la rubia acercándose a darle un fugaz beso en los labios al joven de cabello alborotado que quedo estático ante el contacto.

Kakaroto solo miro sorprendido a la rubia que al notar el desconcierto del joven dijo: ya te acostumbraras Gokú, ya lo harás, ahorita no te acuerdas, pero los dos nos amamos demasiado.

Gokú, ¿ese es mi nombre?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado.

Si, Gokú Son, pero ya te contare más en el camino, es hora de irnos amor, dijo la rubia tomando la mano del joven que se sentía extraño al estar cerca de esa chica.

 **Minutos después:**

El joven de cabello alborotado se encontraba dentro de un auto con la rubia.

Como te decía tu nombre es Gokú Son, tenemos la misma edad, 18 años, nos conocemos desde niños ya que tus padres y tu abuelo eran muy amigos de mi familia, hace 1 año nos hicimos novios, pero nuestro amor es de tiempos, vives en mi casa desde hace 3 meses, tus padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando eras niño no tenías más familiares que ellos mi abuelo Roshi te acogió en su casa y desde la muerte de tus padres vivías con él, bueno ahora como te dije vives conmigo, ahora yo soy tu única familia claro mi abuelo y mis padres también lo son, ellos te adoran, decía Lunch mientras el joven de cabello alborotado escuchaba sorprendido todo.

¿Y vivimos aquí?, dijo Kakaroto mirando por la ventana del auto la moderna ciudad.

Si, vivimos en un departamento, bueno es de mis padres como ellos se fueron al extranjero por unos negocios estamos ahora los dos solos allí hasta que ellos regresen, para mudarnos a la casa, vivimos aquí en época de estudio y en vacaciones vamos a Kame House donde vive el abuelo, dijo la rubia muy segura de sus palabras.

¿Y por qué estuve en el hospital?, decía Kakaroto.

Tuviste un accidente automovilístico, por suerte nada grave, pues no te hiciste mayor daño solo perdiste tus recuerdos, dijo Lunch.

Dices que vivimos juntos, dijo sorprendido Kakaroto.

Sí, pero no pienses mal, dormimos en cuartos separados, cuando nos casemos compartiremos la misma habitación o tal vez antes todo dependerá de ti, dijo Lunch de manera melosa, mientras acariciaba con una mano el rostro del joven de cabello alborotado que prefirió girar su rostro a la ventana para impedir que la rubia siguiera acariciándolo.

¡Disculpa¡ pero no me siento bien, dijo Kakaroto confundido con todo lo que la rubia le decía.

No te preocupes, seré paciente, llegaras a amarme como antes, dijo Lunch.

Que me pasa, porque siento un vacío en mi corazón, pensaba Kakaroto mientras miraba por la ventana las calles mientras era llevado por un auto a su nuevo hogar.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que estén siguiendo esta historia de amor¡ en especial a **"Camila"** , me alegra mucho que te guste mis historias amiga.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	11. El nuevo Gokú

**Capítulo 10:** **"El nuevo Gokú"**

 **2 meses después:**

Lunch, eso es terrible, decía Krilín.

Si Lunch, no es correcto lo que estás haciendo, decía Ten.

El no recuerda nada, yo solo le estoy dando una nueva vida, una familia, hasta mi abuelo y mis padres lo comprendieron, decía la rubia furiosa.

Porque el señor Roshi es tu abuelo y tus padres siempre te han consentido en todo, pero no es correcto, ¿haber que pasara cuando ese muchacho recuerde todo?, decía Piccolo.

Eso no pasara nunca, él médico me dijo que el sufrió graves lesiones en la zona de la memoria del cerebro, el nunca recordara nada, ahora es feliz, ya no hay vacíos en su cabeza, decía Lunch.

Si tal vez, pero no es correcto, dijo Yamcha.

¿Son mis amigos o mis enemigos?, dijo la rubia.

Claro que somos tus amigos, pero como piensas sostener una mentira así, hasta quieres llevarlo a la universidad con esos documentos falsos que le hiciste, a lo mejor ni 18 años tiene, dijo Ten molesto.

Así es, Marón, Bulma o Dieciocho podrían desenmascararte frente a él, dijo Yamcha.

No lo harán, ellas sabían que andaba con alguien cuando paso lo del novio de Marón, que mejor para que comprenda que lo del novio era real, dijo Lunch de manera descarada.

Con mucha más razón, Marón podría decirle que estando con él, le traicionaste con otro, dijo Krilín.

Él no lo creerá, él confía ciegamente en mí, además no me van a negar que es buenísimo para las artes marciales, con él el gimnasio donde asisten será el mejor, dijo Lunch.

No claro que no, pero….., decía Piccolo.

Chicos, ayúdenme, el me gusta, me gusta de verdad, además aún no pienso inscribirlo en la universidad, su accidente aún fue hace poco, tiene que recuperarse más, dijo la rubia.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Una bella pelinegra caminaba de un lado para otro dentro de su habitación mientras pensaba: ya pasaron tres meses, ¿por qué no regresas?, se supone que ya deberíamos estar en nuestra casita en medio del bosque, solo faltan un mes para que papá, me comprometa con Vegueta, ¿dónde estás Kakaroto?, ¿por qué no regresas?, y lo peor es que no puedo preguntárselo a mi padre pues se supone que yo no sé qué lo envió y él no sospecha lo que hay entre nosotros, si se lo pregunto solo le crearía sospechas y podría frustrar nuestra fuga.

 **Oficina del rey:**

Ya te dije Bardock, que no sé qué paso, pero esa nave aún no llega, a lo mejor no solo fueron a un planeta sino también a otros, decía el gigantesco rey.

Comprendo su majestad, pero compréndame a mí también, mi esposa está desesperada, Kakaroto nos dijo que el viaje tardaría dos meses no tres o más, decía Bardock.

Como te digo Bardock, esas son cosas que escapan de mis manos, de igual manera me comunicare con el castillo del rey Ouji, para saber que noticias me tiene, te informare en cuanto sepa algo de tu hijo, ahora te pido que vuelvas a cumplir tus obligaciones, dijo el gigantesco rey.

Está bien su majestad, dijo Bardock.

 **Castillo Ouji:**

Tres hombres se encontraban dentro de la oficina del rey Ouji, entregándole una caja.

Misión cumplida jefe, dijo uno de los hombres.

¿Por qué demoraron tanto?, dijo el rey Ouji.

Fuimos a otro planeta por el otro encargo, su majestad, dijo el hombre de cabello azul.

Claro, claro, se me había olvidado, decía el rey Ouji abriendo la caja donde estaba la cola peluda de Kakaroto.

¿Fue fácil?, dijo el rey.

No lo crea su majestad fue una tarea muy difícil, pero nos las ingeniamos para acabar con él tal como nos lo encomendó, dijo el hombre de cabello azul, mientras el hombre de cabello en puntas y el hombre de mirada ruda permanecían callados.

Buen trabajo, tómense dos días descanso procuren no encontrarse con mi hijo aún, dijo el rey Ouji.

Como usted ordene su majestad, dijeron los hombres y luego salieron de la habitación.

 **Mientras tanto: "Castillo Ox"**

Una bella princesa pelinegra se sujetaba de la pared de la habitación debido a un mareo que había tenido.

Creo que Vegueta tiene razón, debería de comer, dejando de hacerlo solo me estoy haciendo daño, además no comprendo si no como, ¿por qué estoy aumentando de peso?, pensaba la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en su sofá.

 **Planeta tierra:**

Una feliz rubia entraba con varias bolsas en su mano al lujoso departamento que compartía con el joven de cabello alborotado desde hace algunos meses.

Lunch, ya llegaste, decía un atractivo jovencito de cabello alborotado que se encontraba sentado en un mueble mirando televisión.

Si ya llegue amor, te traje muchos regalos, decía la rubia.

¡Gracias Lunch¡ en cuanto vuelva a trabajar donde dices que lo hacía te devolveré todo, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

No te preocupes Gokú, el verte feliz es mi pago, dijo Lunch abrazándolo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Eres muy noble Lunch, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Antes de que se me olvide, los chicos dicen que quieren que vayas a practicar con ellos, decía Lunch.

Yo también quiero hacerlo, el combatir con ellos me hace sentir bien, dijo Kakaroto.

Gokú, hoy iremos a cenar con él abuelo y mañana veremos lo de tu inscripción en la universidad, dijo Lunch.

Está bien, dijo Kakaroto.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

Un joven cabello de flama platicaba en el jardín con la pelinegra.

¿En verdad Milk estas bien?, yo te noto extraña, decía Vegueta mirando a la pelinegra.

Estoy, bien, dijo Milk.

Si tú lo dices, dijo Vegueta mirando a la pelinegra.

¿No hay novedades de los soldados de tu padre?, decía Milk.

Solo falta llegar una nave, la nave donde viene Kakaroto, dijo Vegueta.

 **Planeta Tierra: "Kame House"**

Un joven de cabello alborotado platicaba con un anciano y una rubia.

Me parece bien muchacho, tienes buena técnica, decía el anciano.

¡Gracias abuelo¡ dijo Kakaroto.

Abuelo, Gokú también se inscribirá en el mismo instituto que yo, claro iniciara el próximo semestre, dijo Lunch.

Me parece bien hija, dijo el anciano.

 **Horas después:**

Un atractivo jovencito de cabello alborotado se encontraba sentado sobre la arena de la playa mirando las olas del mar.

No comprendo ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo ese extraño vacío dentro de mi corazón?, es como si me faltará algo, ¿pero qué?, pensaba Kakaroto cuanto alguien se sentó junto a él.

¿Cuánto pago por unos de tus pensamientos?, dijo Lunch dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven de cabello alborotado.

Qué cosas dices Lunch, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Sabes posees una de las sonrisas más bellas que he visto en mi vida, dijo la rubia.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Kakaroto.

¿Qué tienes?, ¿estás triste?, dijo Lunch.

Siento un vació profundo en mi corazón y no comprendo ¿por qué?, dijo Kakaroto.

No te estreses amor, tú accidente no fue hace mucho con los meses y el tiempo, olvidaras todo y te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás, dijo Lunch.

 **Planeta Vegita: "Castillo Ouji"**

Un joven cabello de flama caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo, cuando a lo lejos vio a unos hombres que inmediatamente reconoció.

Kakaroto, ya volvió, dijo Vegueta feliz yendo hacia los hombres.

 **Minutos después:**

¡Buenas tardes su majestad¡ dijeron los hombres al ver llegar junto a ellos al príncipe Ouji.

¡Buenas tardes¡ ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?, dijo Vegueta.

Bien, su majestad, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

¿Cuándo volvieron?, dijo Vegueta.

Hace unas horas, mintió el hombre de cabello de puntas.

¿El soldado del castillo Ox, ya se fue?; dijo Vegueta.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y se quedaron callados.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué no me responden?, dijo Vegueta.

El rey nos pidió no hablar de ese joven con usted, dijo el hombre de cabello azul.

Mi padre y sus prejuicios, bueno, supongo que si ustedes están aquí Kakaroto ya debe estar camino al castillo Ox, dijo Vegueta mientras pensaba: Milk se pondrá feliz al verlo, será mejor ir yo también para allá, si lo que estoy sospechando es cierto, los dos tienen que fugarse del castillo cuanto antes.

Los hombres no respondieron nada solo se miraron entre sí.

 **Castillo Ox:**

Compadre pasa, decía el gigantesco rey al rey cabello de flama.

Te traigo grandes noticias, decía el rey Ouji, mientras entraba al castillo.

Mi padrino está aquí, tal vez él pueda decirme si Kakaroto ya está por llegar, tendré que preguntarle con cautela, decía la pelinegra que miraba por su balcón a ambos reyes entrar al castillo.

 **Planeta tierra: "Corporación Cápsula"**

Una peli azul miraba en su computadora unas imágenes.

Alienígenas, decía una rubia llegando a sentarse junto a ella.

¿Crees que existan Dieciocho?, si mi padre los descubre podría probar su teoría y sería el mejor científico del mundo, pues uno de los mejores modestia aparte ya lo es, decía Bulma sonriendo.

Yo creo que sí, decía la rubia.

¿Y cómo crees que sean?, decía Bulma.

Eso si no lo sé, dijo la rubia.

Eso es un misterio prima, pero no creo que sean tan perfectos como nosotros, dijo Marón llegando junto al par de chicas.

Qué bueno, verte mejor Marón, dijo Dieciocho.

Si, decidí no llorar más, la vida se encargara de que Lunch pague lo que me hizo, dijo Marón.

Hablando de ella, desde que empezamos las clases no la he visto asistir mucho, decía Dieciocho.

Disque que anda con su novio misterioso, dijo Bulma.

Eso fue mentira para justificar la maldad que me hizo, según ella mi novio la forzó pues ella nunca traicionaría a su bello novio, dijo Marón.

Como sea Marón, en el fondo te hizo un favor, si ese te hubiese querido, no te hubiera traicionado con Lunch, decía Dieciocho.

Si prima, ya olvídate de eso, dijo Bulma.

Eso haré, como les dije, dejare que la vida se cobre lo que me hizo, si lo hizo de maldad, la vida se encargara de pagarle con la misma moneda y si no, pues no le pasara nada, dijo Marón, mientras Bulma y Dieciocho se miraban entre sí.


	12. Descubrimiento y enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 11:** **"Descubrimiento y enfrentamiento"**

Una bella pelinegra caminaba a prisa por los pasillos del castillo cuando una peli roja se cruzó en su camino.

¿Ya se siente mejor?, dijo irónica Cirys.

Si, ¡gracias por el té¡ dijo Milk.

Su nana dice que eso le hará bien, dijo Cirys mirando detenidamente el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Pues si ya me siento mejor, ¡gracias por preguntar¡ pero tengo algo importante que hacer, dijo Milk continuando su camino.

No puede ser lo que estoy imaginando, ¿o sí?, pensó Cirys con molestia.

 **Minutos después:**

La pelinegra llego hasta la oficina de su padre, al encontrarla con una ligera abertura decidió colocarse tras de ella a escuchar la plática pues había escuchado mencionar el nombre de su amado.

Esta es la prueba de que el chiquillo estúpido, fue eliminado, decía el rey Ouji, entregándole la caja que contenía la cola de Kakaroto.

¿Chiquillo?, de qué chiquillo hablan, pensó la pelinegra poniéndole más atención a la plática de los reyes.

Estúpido chiquillo, pensó que nunca me enteraría de su osadía, decía el gigantesco rey.

¿Y quién te lo dijo compadre hasta ahora no me has dicho quién fue la persona que vio a ese estúpido chiquillo y Milk besándose?, dijo el rey Ouji con molestia.

Fue una empleada del castillo, no pienso revelar su nombre, pero con su acto se convirtió en una de mis empleados más leales, dijo el gigantesco rey.

Y lo mejor fue que todo salió cual lo planeado, el estúpido de Kakaroto Saiya, está bien muerto, dijo el rey Ouji riendo con maldad.

Brindemos por ello, ¿pero cuéntame cómo fue su tortura?, dijo el rey Ox, sirviendo unas copas con vino.

La pelinegra al escuchar la terrible confesión, llevo sus manos a su boca para tratar de ahogar sus gritos de desesperación y dolor pues las lágrimas inundaban su rostro mientras escuchaba la manera despiadada en que su padrino le narraba a su padre la supuesta muerte de su amado.

Nunca sentirás remordimiento por esto, dijo el rey Ouji.

Me da pena por Bardock, pues él es uno de mis soldados más leales, pero su hijo fue quién se lo busco. Bueno ya está hecho, al fin el estúpido ese salió de la vida de mi hija, decía el rey Ox.

Como dices, él se lo busco compadre, como se le ocurrió poner sus ojos en ella, decía el rey Ouji, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entro una destrozada pelinegra.

¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿qué daño te hacíamos con nuestro amor?, dijo Milk desesperada lanzándose contra su padre siendo sujetada por las manos por sus padrino.

Cálmate hija, ese chiquillo y tú eran muy distintos, decía el rey Ouji.

¿Dónde está su cuerpo?; ¿quiero verlo?, decía desesperada la bella princesa mientras se arrodillaba en el piso.

Eso ya no importa, dijo con frialdad el gigantesco rey.

A mí me importa, es el hombre que amo, quiero ver su cuerpo, exijo verlo, dijo Milk desesperada.

Milk, pequeña tranquilízate, decía el rey Ouji.

Usted no me hable, decía Milk furiosa.

Milk respeta a tu padrino, dijo el gigantesco rey.

Ustedes dos son un par de monstruos, decía Milk sollozando.

¿Qué pasa aquí?, dijo Vegueta que había llegado al castillo y al ver la puerta abierta de la oficina del rey y escuchar el llanto desgarrador de la pelinegra fue corriendo a ella.

Este par de monstruos mandaron a esa misión a mi Kakaroto para matarlo, decía Milk desesperada.

¿Tú sabías que el chiquillo ese andaba con Milk y lo permitiste?, decía furioso el rey Ouji mirando a su hijo.

Si, si lo sabía y si lo apoye es porque ellos dos se aman, dijo Vegueta.

Pues eso a nosotros eso nos importa muy poco, ese chiquillo está muerto, tú y Milk se casaran en dos semanas, dijo el rey Ouji.

Nosotros no nos casaremos y ¿cómo está eso de que Kakaroto está muerto?, dónde está su cuerpo, decía Vegueta.

Se quedó en la tierra, dijo irónico el padre de Vegueta.

Tú maldad, lo sabrá todo el reino, todos sabrán lo malvados que son, yo iré a la tierra por el cuerpo de mi amado, dijo Milk sollozando.

Cálmate Milk, cálmate, decía Vegueta abrazándola.

Tú no iras a ningún lado, dijo el gigantesco rey.

¿Quieres probarlo?, dijo Milk corriendo junto a Vegueta y echando a volar ambos.

 **Minutos después:**

Milk, tranquila, los hombres de mi padre nos dirán donde dejaron su cuerpo para ir por él, tomaremos una de las naves del castillo y partiremos en cuanto sepamos donde descansa su cuerpo, decía Vegueta.

Vamos al castillo, entonces, dijo Milk tratando de mantener la calma pese al dolor que sentía.

Milk y Vegueta luego de algunos minutos llegaron a su castillo, el joven cabello de flama. Luego de buscar por varios minutos dentro del castillo a los hombres que habían ido en la misma nave en que viajo Kakaroto los encontraron.

¿Con ustedes necesitamos hablar?, dijo Vegueta.

¿Qué se le ofrece majestad?, dijo el hombre de cabello en puntas.

¿Dónde exactamente dejaron el cuerpo de Kakaroto?, denme las coordenadas, dijo Vegueta.

Ya lo sabe, dijo el hombre de cabello azul, mientras Milk sollozaba.

No podemos darlas, dijo el hombre de cabello azul.

Dámelas, dijo Vegueta agarrando con fuerza de su traje al hombre de cabello azul.

¡Por favor¡ se lo suplico, díganme donde está el cuerpo del hombre que amo, dijo la bella princesa sollozando.

En realidad no podemos, el rey nos lo prohibió revelarlo, dijo el hombre de cabello de puntas.

Yo soy su príncipe, les ordeno que me lo digan, dijo Vegueta furioso soltando con violencia al hombre de pelo azul.

No llore princesa, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda al ver llorar a la bella princesa.

Como me pide eso, si ustedes mataron al amor de mi vida, dijo Milk sollozando.

Él no está muerto, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda dejando sorprendidos a todos.

¿Cómo qué no está muerto?, si mi padre dice que ustedes lo mataron, decía Vegueta mientras Milk dejaba de llorar.

No digas mentiras, yo lo mate con mis propias manos, decía el hombre de cabello azul.

Pues no fue así, el aún tenía vida cuando vinimos, ustedes no saben sentir el ki, yo soy el único de los tres que tiene desarrollada esa capacidad, por eso estoy seguro que él no murió con tu golpe, se quedó muy herido si pero no murió, con suerte alguien lo encontró y lo curo, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

Vamos a tu nave, tenemos que ir al planeta tierra, dijo Vegueta.

Eso es imposible majestad, las llaves de la nave lo tiene su padre, la mía y las demás naves no podemos usarlas sin que él nos de la llave, su padre es muy precavido, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

¿Y ahora qué haremos?, dijo Vegueta.

La fuerza de mi gente mi reino me tiene que apoyar, dijo Milk.

¿Cómo?, dijo intrigado Vegueta.

Hablare con los líderes de los pueblos de mi reino, encabezare una movilización para que mi padre y el tuyo nos dejen usar una nave y así poder ir en busca del hombre que amo, dijo Milk.

Cuente conmigo princesa, dijo el hombre de mirada ruda.

Y conmigo, dijo el hombre de pelos en punta.

¡Gracias¡ dijo la pelinegra.

Milk junto a Vegueta visitaron a todos los líderes de su reino, ella les comento la relación que había tenido con un plebeyo, la negativa de su padre y la maldad que había hecho para separarlo.

 **Castillo Ox:**

Dentro de una oficina un par de reyes platicaban.

¿Qué haremos entonces?, decía el gigantesco rey.

Esperar, ellos volverán, no pueden ir a ningún lado porque las llaves de las naves las tengo yo, decía el rey Ouji.

Eso espero, decía el rey Ox cuando un bullicio fuera de su castillo interrumpió su plática.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo el rey Ouji.

No lo sé, salgamos a ver, dijo el rey Ox saliendo del castillo y encontrándose en el jardín a su hija con los líderes del pueblo.

Allí está su rey una persona perversa y sin escrúpulos que no se tocó el corazón para causarle el peor dolor a su hija, decía la pelinegra mientras Bardock, Túrles y Raditz junto a otros soldados trataban de impedir el avance de la gente del pueblo que venían tras la princesa.

Princesa Milk, ¿qué le sucede?; ¿por qué le habla así a su padre?, dijo Bardock.

Usted aún no lo sabe, dijo Milk con tristeza.

Cállate Milk, dijo el gigantesco rey.

Ese hombre que está allí parado junto a ese otro cretino, esos que se dicen reyes, mandaron a su hijo a una perversa misión con la finalidad de eliminarlo en ella y todo porque él y yo nos amamos, dijo Milk con rabia mirando a su padre.

¿Qué?, dijo Bardock volteando a ver al rey Ox.

No le hagas caso, mi hija está diciendo mentiras, dijo el rey Ox.

Yo no digo mentiras, quien dice mentiras es usted señor rey pero sabe la maldad nunca podrá ganarle al amor, su misión no se cumplió del todo, Kakaroto vive y si usted y este señor no autorizan darme una nave para ir por él, yo no descansare hasta hacer que su reinado termine, dijo Milk con firmeza.

Mira en lo que te has convertido, todo por culpa de ese chiquillo estúpido, decía el rey Ox.

No puede haber fallado la misión, inútiles, pensaba el rey Vegueta.

Si ustedes no autorizan una nave para que la princesa y yo vayamos por mi hijo, yo mismo me encargare de destruir sus reinos, dijo Bardock mientras Raditz y Túrles se colocaban a sus costados en señal de apoyo.

La discusión se prolongó por varias horas, los reyes al ver que la gente del pueblo antorchas en mano empezaban a llegar decidieron tomar una decisión.

No creo que este, vivo, démosle la nave antes de que esto se ponga peor, dijo el rey Vegueta.

Está bien, les daremos una nave, dijo con rabia el rey Ox.

Ahora mismo quiero irme en ella, dijo Milk.

No hay problema, eso si esa nave solo acepta dos tripulantes ni uno más, las demás naves están reparándose, dijo el rey Ouji.

Está bien, dijo Milk.

Yo voy contigo Milk, yo se manejar la nave, dijo el príncipe Vegueta.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Milk.

Yo también quisiera ir, pero creo que será mejor que ustedes dos vayan, princesa Ox, traiga a mi hijo, dijo Bardock tomando las manos de la joven princesa.

Eso haré señor Ox, lo traeré con vida, él y yo somos una pareja y debemos estar juntos, dijo Milk sonriendo mientras Bardock y los demás presentes escuchaban sorprendidos la confesión de la joven princesa.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que estén siguiendo esta historia de amor GoChi¡ en especial a Camila, gracias amiguita por seguir mi historia y comentar cada capítulo.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	13. Yendo en tu busqueda:Una bella noticia

**Capítulo 12:** **"Yendo en tu búsqueda: una bella noticia"**

Milk y Vegueta abordaban una pequeña nave de forma esférica, mientras la familia de Kakaroto los despedía.

Es muy pequeña, dijo Milk al subir a la pequeña nave.

Sí, pero son más veloces que las otras, con esta según los cálculos que hice de acuerdo a las coordenadas que me dieron llegaremos a la tierra en 2 semanas y media, dijo Vegueta.

Que alegría pronto estaremos con Kakaroto, decía Milk feliz mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y Vegueta programaba la nave para el despegue.

Milk, no me gustaría que te hagas tantas ilusiones, tal vez…, decía Vegueta siendo interrumpido por la pelinegra.

Él está vivo, alguien lo encontró y lo curo, yo lo sé mi corazón me lo dice, decía la bella pelinegra sonriendo.

Eso también lo espero yo, dijo Vegueta mientras encendía el botón de despegue.

La nave salió en segundos del planeta Vegita, haciendo que la pelinegra empezara a incrementar los malestares que ya venía sintiendo desde hace algunos meses.

¿Te sientes bien?, dijo Vegueta.

No, tengo ganas de vomitar, además siento que todo me da vueltas, decía Milk.

Ya pasara es por la gravedad, dijo Vegueta mirando a la pelinegra que estaba más blanca que un papel.

 **Días después:**

¿Estás segura que no quieres comer?, decía Vegueta mirando preocupado a la pelinegra.

No, tengo ganas de vomitar, debe ser por la gravedad, decía la pelinegra.

Milk, creo que tus síntomas no son por la gravedad, tu cuerpo ya debe haberse adaptado a estas alturas del viaje, yo creo que se debe a otra cosa, dijo Vegueta.

¿No te entiendo?, dijo Milk.

Quédate tranquila, dijo Vegueta colocando su mano sobre el vientre de la pelinegra.

¿Qué haces?, dijo Milk.

Intento sentir un ki, dijo Vegueta.

¿Un ki?, dijo Milk.

Si Kakaroto me enseño a sentirlo, como sabes somos pocos los Sayayín que tenemos ese privilegio, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

Pero no comprendo, ¿por qué colocas tú mano en mi vientre?, a mí también Kakaroto me enseño a sentir el ki pero como deje de practicarlo se me olvido, decía Milk intrigada mirando el rostro de su amigo.

Serás madre Milk, a eso se deben tus malestares, dijo Vegueta mientras Milk lo miraba sorprendida.

¿Qué?, dijo Milk.

Kakaroto y tu son pareja ¿no?, pues su amor ya dio fruto, un Sayayín más para nuestro pequeño planeta, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

¿Un bebé?, dijo Milk feliz.

Si un bebé, ahora con más razón tienes que alimentarte hermanita, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

 **Planeta tierra:**

En una gigantesca mansión una rubia hablaba con sus padres.

Pero papi, no es justo, yo quiero seguir viviendo con él, decía Lunch.

Ya te dije que no, no se ve bien que una señorita de tu clase viva con su novio en una misma casa sin estar casados, hasta que no lo hagan él se quedara en el departamento y tú aquí con nosotros, decía un hombre rubio.

No es justo, decía Lunch berrinchuda.

Hija, el vendrá a desayunar, almorzar y cenar aquí, a parte trabajara con tu padre, irá a tu universidad, lo verás en todo momento, solo dormirán en casas separadas, decía la madre de Lunch.

Está bien, tendré que comunicárselo, dijo Lunch con molestia.

Hija ten paciencia, en un tiempo más lo haces tú prometido y luego te casas con ese joven, la verdad Gokú me cae súper bien, no me arrepiento de haberlo acogido en nuestra familia, dijo el padre de la rubia mientras esta sonreía.

 **Nave:**

Una bella pelinegra acariciaba su pequeño vientre mientras sonreía.

Kakaroto se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que le darás un hijo, dijo Vegueta al ver a la pelinegra acariciar su vientre.

Gohan, dijo Milk.

¿Gohan?, dijo Vegueta.

Si así se llamara si es niño, dijo Milk.

Vaya ya lo tenían planeado, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

Así es, dijo Milk mientras recordaba.

 **Recuerdo**

Un par de pelinegros se encontraban juntos abrazados.

¿En pensabas mi muñequita bella?, decía Kakaroto abrazándola.

En nuestro futuro, dijo Milk.

¿En nuestro futuro?, dijo Kakaroto intrigado.

Si, ¿cuántos hijos quisieras tener?, dijo Milk besando la mejilla del joven de cabello alborotado.

No lo sé, tal vez dos como mis padres, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Yo también quisiera tener dos tan bellos como tú, dijo Milk sonriendo.

No como tú, dijo Gokú besando la mejilla de la pelinegra.

¿Y cómo te gustarían que se llamen?, decía Milk sonriendo.

No lo sé, tal vez Gohan y Goten como los guerreros del cuento que nos contaba a Mamá a Raditz y a mí cuando éramos niños, claro sin son niños, decía Kakaroto apegando a la pelinegra más a él.

Me gustan esos nombres, si son niñas se llamaran como tu madre y la mía, decía Milk entristeciendo.

Mi niña, no estés triste, tú mamita decidió que tu vivieras y ella desde donde se encuentre está cuidándote siempre, decía Kakaroto.

Eso me dice mi padre, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Porque es la verdad, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

 **-. Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual.-**

Vegueta miraba a la pelinegra sonreír y sonrió también.

 **Planeta tierra:**

Un joven de cabello alborotado platicaba con una rubia.

Si tus padres dicen que es lo mejor, es porque lo es, ¿no lo crees?, decía Kakaroto.

Si Gokú, pero te voy a extrañar, ¿acaso tú no me extrañaras?, decía melosa Lunch acercándose a besar el rostro del joven de cabello alborotado.

Claro Lunch, dijo Kakaroto separándose de la rubia y caminando hacia un costado mientras pensaba: porque aún no me acostumbro a su cercanía.

 **Nave:**

Kakaroto mi bebe y yo seremos muy felices en la casita que el construyo, decía Milk.

¿No extrañaras el castillo?, dijo Vegueta.

No, dijo Milk.

Vaya Kakaroto sí que tuvo suerte, es el primer plebeyo que hace que una princesa se revele contra su padre por amor a alguien que no es de su clase, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

Pues no me arrepiento de ello, lo volvería hacer sin dudar, porque él es mi destino, lo supe desde que lo vi por primera vez cuando cayó del árbol de manzano cuando éramos niños, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Tú destino, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

Si mi destino, él es mi destino, como yo soy el de él y nada ni nadie en el mundo podrá separarnos nunca, dijo Milk.

Pues ahora nada los separara ya tienen un lazo muy fuerte que los une, su hijo, dijo Vegueta.

 **1 semana después:**

Ya estamos entrando a la galaxia norte, decía Vegueta.

Ya llegaremos contigo amor, pensaba la pelinegra mientras un amplia sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

 **Corporación Cápsula:**

Un hombre mayor de cabello lavanda miraba una de las tantas pantallas que tenía en su laboratorio.

¿Sucede algo papá?, dijo una peli azul que había entrado al laboratorio llevándole a su padre un refresco.

Ves algo en esta pantalla, decía el hombre señalando con su mano donde un punto de color rojo se movía.

¿Una nave alienígena?, dijo Bulma sorprendida.

Así es hija, desde aquel ruido de hace algunos meses que produjo ese movimiento en la tierra he estado más pendiente de esta pantalla que cree para poder hacer el seguimiento a alguna nave alienígena y al fin logro detectar una, decía el hombre con orgullo.

¿Pero parece que está entrando a nuestra galaxia?, decía Bulma sorprendida.

Así es hija, por la dirección en la que viene estará ingresando a nuestro planeta….., decía el hombre de cabello lavanda.

¿Dónde caerá?, dijo Bulma.

Eso si no lo sé hija, pero en cuanto detecte el lugar de su caía iremos a verla, dijo el hombre.

 **Departamento de Kakaroto:**

Un atractivo joven de cabello alborotado veía la noche caer a través de la ventana de su habitación mientras pensaba: Aunque ya han pasado varios meses de ese accidente, sigo sintiendo este vacío dentro de mí, este vacío que no permite corresponder los sentimientos de Lunch como ella lo merece, aunque ella asegura que nos amamos yo no los siento así, le tengo cariño, agradecimiento, pero a pesar de no acordarme bien de lo que es el amor, puedo decir que ello no es lo que despierta Lunch cuando está cerca de mí.

 **1 día después: "Nave"**

Milk, estamos entrando a la tierra, decía Vegueta mientras la pelinegra sonreía.

¿En cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?, decía Milk emocionada.

En menos de lo que te imaginas linda, dijo Vegueta.

 **Corporación Cápsula: "Laboratorio"**

Ya entraron, decía el padre de la peli azul mirando con detenimiento una pantalla.

Luego de algunos minutos un nuevo movimiento distorsiono la señal.

No, ahora no, decía el hombre tratando de componer su máquina.

Papá, ese ruido, dijo la peli azul que entro corriendo al laboratorio de su padre.

Es la nave alienígena hija, pero para nuestra mala suerte la señal se fue y parece que el equipo se descompuso, decía el padre de la peli azul con resignación.

Vaya sí que los alienígenas tienen suerte, dijo Bulma, acercándose a su padre para ayudarle a arreglar su equipo.

 **Mientras tanto:**

La pequeña nave esférica abría su puerta y de ella bajaban la bella princesa pelinegra y el príncipe cabello de flama.

Este es el planeta tierra linda, estamos justo en el lugar donde supuestamente dejaron a Kakaroto, dijo Vegueta.

Ahora tenemos que empezar su búsqueda en los pueblos cercanos a este lugar, dijo Milk sonriendo, mientras Vegueta asentía


	14. Los meses mas tristes

**Capítulo 13:** **"Los meses más tristes"**

Vegueta y Milk sobrevolaron los pueblos cercanos en busca del ki de Kakaroto.

Sientes algo, dijo la pelinegra.

No, dijo Vegueta con tristeza mientras observaba la noche caer.

¿Y ahora que haremos?, decía la pelinegra con tristeza.

Buscar un mejor lugar donde quedarnos, en tu estado no podemos seguir en una nave, dijo Vegueta.

¿Y la nave la dejaremos aquí?, dijo Milk preocupada.

Tratare de cubrirla con algunas rocas, por si los terrícolas se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y vienen a buscarnos, dijo Vegueta.

¿Y dónde buscaremos alojamiento?, nadie nos los dará, si te diste cuenta cuando estuvimos sobrevolando, esta gente aunque es muy parecida a nosotros no tiene cola, además yo me percate que ellos daban algo para que les dieran comida, si se dan cuenta de nuestra vestimenta y de nuestra cola, podrían hacernos daño, decía Milk preocupada.

Si tienes razón, nuestras ropas que trajimos no son como los de ellos, si hubiésemos traído trajes de la gente de nuestro pueblo, como el que traía Kakaroto cuando vino aquí sería distinto, decía Vegueta.

¿Qué haremos?, ¿ahora qué haré para encontrar a Kakaroto?, decía Milk preocupada.

Por la ropa no te preocupes, yo veré como conseguir, ropa como la que usa la gente de aquí y en cuanto a la cola, solo podemos hacer algo, dijo Vegueta, ¿qué?, dijo Milk.

Si buscaremos a Kakaroto como si fuéramos unos terrícolas más tendremos que arriesgarnos y quitarnos la cola, pues no podemos ocultarla enrollándola en nuestra cintura por mucho tiempo, pues no sabemos cuánto nos tome encontrar a Kakaroto.

¿Quitarnos la cola?, dijo Milk preocupada.

Si Milk, no nos queda de otra, como te dije es un riesgo que correremos, pues tu más que nadie sabe que en ella está el secreto de nuestro poder y si nos la quitamos y a las finales no encontramos a Kakaroto, no abra servido de nada ese sacrificio, dijo Vegueta.

Lo encontraremos, el sacrificio valdrá la pena Vegueta, decía de manera optimista la pelinegra.

¿Entonces hagámoslo cuanto antes?, dijo Vegueta tomando su cola con una de sus manos y tirando con toda sus fuerzas para arrancársela mientras la pelinegra hacía lo mismo.

 **Minutos después:**

El par de príncipes miraban con tristeza su par de colas tiradas en el piso.

Ya está, ahora a tapar la nave, dijo Vegueta.

 **Capital Central: "Mansión de Lunch"**

La cena está deliciosa, decía el joven de cabello alborotado.

¿Quieres más hijo?, decía la madre de Lunch.

Si señora, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Gokú amor, mañana puedes acompañarme a la Capital Oeste, decía Lunch.

Sí, no hay problema, decía el joven de cabello alborotado sonriendo.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Ya está decía Vegueta mirando la nave cubierta de piedras y rocas.

Ahora vamos a un pueblo cercano, dijo Milk.

Así es linda, recuerda que una vez que estemos en ese pueblo nadie puede vernos volar ni usar nuestros poderes pues terminaría asustándose, dijo Vegueta.

Si, ya lo sé, dijo Milk.

Vegueta y Milk volaron hasta un pequeño pueblo ubicado cerca al lugar donde se encontraban.

Milk, espera aquí, dijo Vegueta bajando junto con la pelinegra tras un gigantesco mural.

¿A dónde vas?, dijo Milk preocupada.

Por algo de ropa, dijo Vegueta.

El joven cabello de flama se dirigió a una pequeña tienda que estaba aún abierta a pesar que era ya de noche.

¿Se le ofrece algo joven?, dijo una coqueta vendedora mirando de manera intrigada el traje de color azul y botas blancas que llevaba puesto el atractivo joven cabello de flama.

¡Disculpe señorita¡ vengo por algo de ropa, lo que pasa es que…., decía Vegueta siendo interrumpido por la joven.

¿No me diga que le robaron sus maletas?, cada día la delincuencia está aumentando más por esta zona, decía la joven.

¡Eh¡ si, dijo Vegueta sin comprender bien.

Venga joven, por aquí tengo ropa para caballeros, decía la joven.

Y para damas, ¿también hay?, dijo Vegueta.

Si por supuesto, dijo la vendedora.

Vegueta escogió algunos trajes para él y Milk, justo cuando la joven hacia las cuentas dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de despacho, Vegueta las tomo y salió corriendo a la velocidad de un rayo, mientras la joven pedía auxilio desesperada.

Ya está linda, dijo Vegueta llegando junto a la pelinegra.

¿Cómo lo conseguiste?, dijo Milk intrigada.

Eso es lo de menos, hay que vestirnos y buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, dijo Vegueta.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, el par de príncipes fueron en busca de un lugar donde quedarse.

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a un restaurante y el par de jóvenes entraron a este.

¿Qué se les ofrece ya no hay servicio?, dijo una mujer regordeta.

Señora solo buscamos un lugar donde quedarnos, mi hermana está embarazada y no somos de aquí, decía Vegueta.

¿Tienen con qué pagarme?, dijo la regordeta mujer.

¿Pagar?, dijo Milk.

Si dinero, monedas, billetes, dijo la mujer.

No, no traemos, pero podemos pagarle con trabajo, dijo Vegueta.

La mujer miro al par de jóvenes de pies a cabeza, luego dijo: Esta bien, pero solo tengo disponible la bodega, si gustan allí pueden quedarse, les daré unas colchas y almohadas, dijo la mujer.

Está bien, dijeron Milk y Vegueta.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Milk se levantaba de su profundo sueño.

Qué bueno que ya te levantaste niña, tienes que limpiar las mesas, tu hermano ya me está ayudando con algunas cajas, decía la mujer.

No se preocupe señora ahora mismo voy a limpiar sus mesas, dijo Milk.

 **Horas después:**

Sírvanse, decía la mujer dándoles al par de jóvenes un plato con sopa.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron Milk y Vegueta.

Y ¿a dónde están yendo?, dijo la mujer.

En realidad, estaremos aquí unos días, dijo Vegueta.

Estamos buscando al papá de mi bebé, dijo Milk.

Pues han hecho un buen trabajo si gustan pueden quedarse aquí en tiempo que necesiten por su puesto a cambio de techo, comida ustedes me ayudaran como lo han hecho hoy, ¿qué dicen?, dijo la mujer.

Milk y Vegueta se miraron, luego respondieron: Aceptamos.

 **Semanas después:**

Ya paso más de un mes desde que llegamos a este pueblo y Kakaroto no está por ningún lado, creo que ha llegado el momento de irnos a otro pueblo, decía Vegueta.

Si yo también lo creo así, decía la pelinegra que se tomaba su vientre.

Ya se te nota, dijo Vegueta.

Sí, mi bebé cada día crece más dentro de mí, dijo Milk acariciando su vientre mientras pensaba: Ya paso más de un mes desde que llegue a buscarte amor y no te encuentro, ¿Dónde estás?.

El rostro de la pelinegra entristeció de repente, Vegueta se acercó a abrazarla.

Hablemos con la señora, dijo Milk.

Está bien, dijo Vegueta.

 **Minutos después:**

Se van decía la regordeta mujer.

Si señora la persona que buscamos no está aquí, iremos a otro pueblo, dijo Vegueta.

Bueno, no puedo detenerlos, pero tomen esto, dijo la mujer dándole algunos billetes a ambos y una bolsa con algo de comida.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron Milk y Vegueta.

¡Suerte con su búsqueda¡ y cuídate pequeña, dijo al mujer.

Lo haré y ¡gracias nuevamente¡ dijo Milk.

 **Meses después:**

Una bella pelinegra que tenía la mirada llena de tristeza además de un abultado vientre se encontraba picando algunos vegetales.

Muy bien, niña, ahora ayúdame con esto, decía un hombre mayor.

Ya llegue, decía Vegueta que traía algunas bolsas.

Deja eso por allí muchacho y ven ayúdanos, que la clientela no puede esperar decía el hombre.

Sí señor, dijo Vegueta dejando las bolsas y colocándose un mandil se acercó a la pelinegra.

Sentiste su ki, decía Milk con tristeza.

No linda, no, dijo Vegueta.

¿Dónde estarás?, dijo Milk con tristeza.

Milk, no estés triste aún nos faltan muchos pueblos, dijo Vegueta.

Lo sé pero yo pensé encontrarlo antes de que mi bebé nazca, la señora que ve mi embarazo dice que ya estoy en las fechas, dijo Milk.

Pues entonces este será el último día que trabajaras, a partir de ahora solo lo haré yo, ahora ya tenemos una casita donde quedarnos, aunque modesta es nuestra casita por ahora, dijo Vegueta.

Fue una suerte encontrar un alquiler tan cómodo, dijo Milk.

¿Te das cuenta Milk?, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

¿Qué?, dijo Milk.

Ya parecemos terrícolas hablando como ellos, nadie podría imaginar que los príncipes Sayayín cambiaron sus lujosos castillos por una modesta casita y que trabajan ¿y todo por qué?, dijo Vegueta.

Por encontrar a mi destino, ¡gracias Vegueta¡ ¡gracias por estar aquí junto a mí en estos los meses más tristes de mi vida¡ ¡gracias por apoyarme en esta locura de amor¡ dijo Milk con tristeza.

Yo siempre te apoyare porque eres mi hermanita, dijo Vegueta abrazándola.


	15. Mi nuevo amor

**Capítulo 14:** **"Mi nuevo amor"**

Una bella jovencita pelinegra se encontraba tomándose su vientre mientras salía de una pequeña habitación.

Ya no resisto más, ya no, dijo la pelinegra mientras sentía su vista nublarle, cayendo repentinamente al piso.

Para fortuna de ella, el joven cabello de flama entraba a la pequeña casa donde vivían y al verla tirada en el piso, corrió hacia ella y la llevo lo más rápido que pudo a un hospital.

Milk, resiste decía Vegueta tomándole la mano a la pelinegra mientras era llevada en una camilla hasta el quirófano.

 **Minutos después:**

Joven hasta aquí nada más puede acompañarla, en esta área ya no puede entrar, más bien acompáñeme para que me de los datos de la joven, dijo una mujer.

¿Pero estará bien?, decía preocupado Vegueta.

Claro que lo estará, está en las mejores manos, dijo la mujer.

Vegueta siguió a la mujer hasta donde se encontraba su escritorio.

La identificación de la chica, dijo la mujer.

¿Identificación?, dijo Vegueta.

Si, algún documento donde estén sus datos, dijo la mujer.

¡Ah eso¡ no lo traigo, en el apuro se me olvidaron, pero yo puedo darle sus datos, mintió Vegueta.

Está bien, ¿es su esposa?, dijo la mujer.

No, es mi hermana, dijo Vegueta.

Su hermana, pues no se parecen, dijo la mujer sonriendo.

No somos hermanos de sangre, pero yo la considero así, dijo Vegueta.

Claro disculpe, ¿edad de la joven?, dijo la mujer.

17 años, dijo Vegueta.

Tan jovencita y ya tendrá un bebé, dijo la mujer sorprendida mientras el joven cabello de flama sonreía.

 **Capital Central:**

Una rubia y un joven de cabello alborotado se encontraban sentados tomando unos refrescos en un restaurante.

Estoy tan feliz, decía Lunch.

¿Por qué?, dijo Kakaroto sin comprender.

¿Cómo qué porqué Gokú?, al fin estudiaremos en la misma universidad, iremos juntos a esta, a la hora del receso estaremos juntos y volveremos juntos a casa de mis padres a almorzar o cenar, decía la rubia.

¡Ah por eso¡ dijo Kakaroto no dándole importancia a lo que la rubia decía.

Amor como te platique en ese lugar hay un grupito que me odia, no te dejes llevar por lo que ellas dicen, ¡por favor¡ decía Lunch.

No te preocupes, yo solo creo en ti, dijo Kakaroto.

¡Gracias Gokú¡ dijo Lunch dándole un fugas beso en los labios al joven de cabello alborotado.

 **Corporación Cápsula:**

Ya no volviste a encontrar la señal de esa nave papá, decía Bulma.

No hija, pero lo raro es que cada cierto tiempo la señal aparece por escasos minutos y luego desaparece, dijo el padre de Bulma.

Si gustas puedo ir con mis amigas a inspeccionar esa zona, dijo Bulma.

No hija, iré yo, yo quiero que te concentres en tus clases en la universidad al igual que tus amigas, cuando terminen ustedes serán mis grandes apoyos aquí en el laboratorio, dijo el padre de la peli azul.

 **Hospital:**

Un joven cabello de flama que estaba sentado en una banca esperando noticias de la pelinegra pensaba: En cuanto Milk tenga a su bebé tendré que ir a la nave para avisarle al señor Bardock que su nieto ya nació. Al menos algo bueno hizo mi padre nos dio la nave más moderna, con ella podemos cada cierto tiempo comunicarnos con nuestro planeta. Por suerte nadie ha notado la presencia de la nave aún.

Joven, joven, decía una enfermera sacando a Vegueta de sus pensamientos.

¡Disculpe dígame¡ dijo Vegueta.

El bebé ya nació, pero tuvimos que hacerle una pequeña operación, decía la mujer.

¿Una operación?, dijo Vegueta intrigado.

Si, imaginamos que debido a la juventud de la señora el niño nació con esa malformación, decía la enfermera consternada.

¿Qué malformación?, dijo Vegueta sin comprender.

Tenía cola de simio, pero ya se la quitaron, en unos minutos el bebé será trasladado a la habitación de la señora, si gusta ya puede pasar a verla, decía la enfermera.

Sí, claro que quiero verla, dijo Vegueta sonriendo mientras pensaba: Un Sayayín más, es una lástima que al pobre bebé también tuviera que perder la cola que es muestra de nuestra de raza.

 **Minutos después:**

Vegueta entraba a la habitación donde una bella pelinegra sostenía a un pequeño bebé envuelto en colchitas de color celeste.

Gohan te presento a tu tío Vegueta, dijo Milk dulcemente mientras miraba al bella niño.

¡Es muy bello¡ dijo Vegueta mirando al hermoso bebé.

Sí, es tan bello como mi Kakaroto, dijo Milk mientras pensaba: Tú eres a partir de ahora mi nuevo amor, por ti mi cielo no descansare hasta encontrar a tú padre, para que juntos volvamos a nuestro planeta.

En cuanto pueda le comunicare al señor Bardock que su nieto ya nació, dijo Vegueta.

Si hazlo, espero que la noticia llegue hasta mi padre, después de todo es abuelo de mi niño, dijo Milk.

El señor Bardock me dijo que tú padre y él mío parecen estar arrepentidos, dijo Vegueta.

Si tal vez lo estén pero con su arrepentimiento no borran todo el daño que le hicieron a Kakaroto, a mi hijo y a mí, dijo Milk con tristeza.

Ya no estés triste ahora tienes un nuevo motivo para sonreír, dijo Vegueta.

Y por quien luchar, dijo Milk sonriendo también mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el pequeño rostro de su bebé.

 **Semanas después: "Universidad"**

Un grupo de chicas murmuraban mientras veía a una rubia caminar orgullosa del brazo de un atractivo joven de cabello alborotado por los pasillos.

¿Quién es ese bombón?, dijo Dieciocho.

Dice que es su novio, dijo Bulma.

Ella no merece un chico así, es demasiado guapo y se nota que es buena persona, dijo Marón.

¿Qué le abra dado?, decía Dieciocho.

Ya chicas no sean envidiosas y mejor consíganse un novio ya, dijo el gemelo de la rubia.

Tú cállate, dijeron las tres jovencitas.

Yo solo decía, es más si ustedes dos quieren yo podría intentarlo con ustedes dijo Diecisiete mirando a las primas Brief que solo le correspondieron con una mirada de reproche.

 **Meses después:**

Un joven cabello de flama miraba una hoja con unos apuntes, mientras una bella pelinegra le daba de probar una papilla a su pequeño bebé.

Milk creo que ya es tiempo de que dejemos este pueblo, aquí no hay rastros de Kakaroto. Gohan ya tiene 7 meses ya podemos viajar con él y con todo lo que reuní de este trabajo, podemos ya mudarnos a otro lugar para continuar la búsqueda, decía Vegueta.

Me parece bien, ¿a ti qué te parece mi amor?, decía Milk dándole besos en su rostro a su pequeño hijo mientras Vegueta sonreía al ver la escena.

¿Qué dice Gohan?, dijo Vegueta.

Dice que sí, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Entonces iremos a la Capital Oeste, dijo Vegueta.

Me parece bien, dijo Milk.

Entonces voy a empacar nuestras cosas, dijo Vegueta.

Vegueta, Milk y Gohan, fueron a la Capital Oeste. Allí el joven cabello de flama busco un nuevo trabajo como ayudante en una tienda mientras la pelinegra elaboraba pasteles que luego llevaba a distribuir a algunas tiendas del pueblo para ayudar al joven cabello de flama con la mantención de la casa y darle todo lo que necesitaba a su pequeño hijo.

Milk a pesar que a veces sentía derrumbarse al ver pasar los meses y no dar con el paradero del hombre que amaba. Ella por amor a su hijo, había jurado no rendirse nunca, hasta dar con el paradero del padre de su hijo.

Una bella pelinegra caminaba con su bebe en brazos y unas bolsas de papel en la por las calles de la capital oeste.

Esta creo que es la dirección, decía la pelinegra mirando una tarjeta que sostenía en la mano donde llevaba las bolsas.

La pelinegra entro a una modesta tienda con su niño en brazos.

¡Buenos días¡ ¿se encontrar la dueña de este local?, dijo Milk con una dulce sonrisa.

Soy yo, ¿qué se le ofrece?, dijo una mujer peli roja de lentes.

Vengo a ofrecerle unos pasteles que preparo tal vez le gusten y usted pueda venderlos en su negocio, dijo Milk.

¿Pasteles?, dijo la mujer mirando con tristeza a la jovencita y al niño que llevaba en brazos.

Si pasteles, dijo Milk.

Haber, dame uno para probarlo, dijo la mujer mientras la pelinegra le alcanzaba uno.

Luego de algunos minutos, la mujer dijo: Son los mejores pasteles que he probado en mi vida niña, son deliciosos, déjamelo todos, es más tú de ahora en adelante abastecerás mi tienda con estos deliciosos pastelitos decía la mujer.

¡Gracias señora¡ dijo Milk feliz mientras recibía el pago por sus pasteles.

La pelinegra salía con su pequeño hijo en brazos, cuando justo a la misma tienda entraban un grupo de jóvenes que al verla salir la miraron de pies a cabeza.

¿Será su hijo?; dijo un joven de tres ojos.

No lo creo es muy joven y muy bella, debe ser su hermano, dijo un joven de cicatriz.

Si tienes razón debe ser su hermano, dijo el joven de tres ojos.

Ya chicos, con ustedes no se puede a todo lugar que vamos solo se detienen a mirar chicas, decía Piccolo.

Pero no vas a negar que es bella, dijo Ten.

No, no lo niego, pero mejor vamos a lo que venimos, dijo Piccolo.

SI amigos, me estoy muriendo de hambre dijo Krilín mientras se acercaba a tomar uno de los pasteles que la pelinegra había dejado recién en la tienda.

Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado, decía el calvo, mientras sus amigos tomaban uno y asentían.

Llevemos unos cuantos para el maestro, Lunch y Gokú, dijo Piccolo.

 **Fuera de la tienda:**

Viste Gohan, mamá lo consiguió, un nuevo cliente que cae rendido ante los pastelitos de tu mami, decía la pelinegra sonriendo mientras sostenía a su bebe con sus dos manos y daba vueltas con él mientras sonreía.


	16. Una nueva amiga

**Capítulo 15:** **"Una nueva amiga"**

Un atractivo joven de cabello alborotado tomaba de una pequeña cajita un pastelito y lo llevaba a su boca, mientras una rubia y un anciano hacían lo mismo.

¡Están deliciosos¡ ¿de dónde los compraron?, decía el anciano mientras el joven de cabello alborotado cerraba los ojos mientras saboreaba el sabor de los pastelitos.

Los trajimos de nuestro viaje a la Capital Oeste, dijo Piccolo.

Vaya mi Gokú y yo fuimos hace algunos meses allá y no hemos probado pastelitos así de sabrosos, ¿no es así hermoso?, dijo Lunch mirando al joven de cabello alborotado que tenía los ojos cerrados.

No, estos pastelitos son deliciosos, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Si te gustas mando traerte más todos los fines de semana, dijo la rubia mientras el joven de cabello alborotado sonreía.

 **Meses después:**

Él éxito de pastelitos de Milk fue tanto en la Capital Oeste, que Vegueta decido dejar de trabajar en otro lugar y dedicarse junto a la pelinegra a apoyarla en el negocio de la pastelería.

Kakaroto sin saberlo se había vuelto el principal cliente de la pelinegra, pues Lunch con tal de mantenerlo contento mandaba traerle cada fin de semana una cantidad suficiente de pastelitos para él, lo cual le dejaba buenas ganancias a la pelinegra.

Milk, si seguimos así, podemos arrendar un local y poner una pastelería, vaya que aprendiste mucho aquí en la tierra, nunca hubiese imaginado que cocinaras tan bien, decía Vegueta sonriendo mientras colocaba unas cajas con pasteles en una bolsa.

¡Gracias¡ y sí, yo también he pensado en la pastelería, pero por ahora no podemos estar en un solo lugar eso significaría rendirme a seguir buscando a Kakaroto y yo no lo pienso hacer, dijo Milk.

Y hablando de Kakaroto, más tarde iré a la nave a comunicarme con los familiares de él a decirles que aún no tenemos noticias, dijo Vegueta.

Ya paso más de un año, desde que llegamos aquí, mi Gohan cumplirá un año la próxima semana, decía Milk con tristeza.

No estés triste linda, solo nos faltan 4 pueblos, dijo Vegueta.

Si tienes razón, en uno de esos pueblos tiene que estar Kakaroto, dijo Milk.

 **Horas después: "Corporación Cápsula"**

Una peli azul se encontraba dentro del laboratorio de su padre mirando las pantallas que había en el mismo.

De nuevo aparece, pero no se mueve, creo que sería bueno ir a ver, dijo la peli azul saliendo a la velocidad de un rayo del laboratorio y subiendo a la misma velocidad a una pequeña aeronave.

En esto llegare más rápido que en helicóptero, está vez no te me escaparas alienígena, dijo la peli azul encendiendo la pequeña nave.

 **Casa de Milk y Vegueta:**

Una bella pelinegra tomaba de sus pequeñas manitas a su bebé y lo hacía dar pasos por su casa.

Sabes Gohan, tú tío Vegueta fue a comunicarse con tus abuelitos, algún día conocerás a tus abuelitos y a nuestro planeta, decía Milk dulcemente.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un joven cabello de flama se encontraba dentro de una pequeña nave hablando con el padre de Kakaroto.

¿Entonces no hay novedades de mi hijo?, decía el hombre.

No señor Bardock, pero Milk y yo seguiremos buscándolo, ya solo nos faltan 4 pueblos, decía Vegueta.

¿Y cómo está Milk y mi nieto?, decía Bardock.

Bien…, Vegueta le platicaba de Gohan y Milk al padre de Kakaroto sin darse cuenta que alguien había llegado al mismo lugar donde él se encontraba.

Vaya este el lugar que me indica el radar, pero aquí no hay nada, solo ese montón de rocas, decía la peli azul acercándose al lugar.

 **Minutos después:**

La peli azul caminaba alrededor del montón de gigantescas rocas encontrando una apertura en la misma.

¡Ahhhhhhhhh¡ una nave, una nave alienígena, decía Bulma feliz dando saltitos. Me acercare con mucho cuidado, pensaba la peli azul.

 **Dentro de la nave:**

Ya no creo poder comunicarme por ahora con usted, la nave se está quedando sin energía, tengo que encontrar la forma de conseguirla, decía Vegueta mientras la señal de la nave se apagaba.

Tengo que salir de aquí, lo más rápido que pueda y cerrar la nave antes de que se agote la energía y se quede abierta, decía Vegueta saliendo a prisa de la nave y tocando el botón de cierre de la puerta a las justas antes de salir.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡ grito una peli azul que había llegado justo al momento en que el joven cabello de flama cerraba la nave.

¿Tú eres un alienígena?, decía Bulma mirando detenidamente al atractivo joven de cabello de flama que tenía frente a ella y que vestía como un terrícola más.

Yo, yo…., decía Vegueta dudoso, viéndose interrumpido por la peli azul.

¡Disculpa¡ soy una torpe, tú no eres un alienígena, es más estoy segura que tú estás aquí por lo mismo que yo, dijo la peli azul mientras Vegueta la miraba sin comprender.

Si, tú también estuviste haciendo seguimiento a esta nave alienígena, ¿verdad?, ¿en qué laboratorio trabajas?, decía Bulma inspeccionando al joven cabello de flama de pies a cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar.

¡Vamos contesta¡ yo soy Bulma Brief, mi padre es dueño de "Corporación Cápsula", la corporación más grande de investigación y tecnología del país y del mundo, ¿has de haber oído de ella?, mi padre está investigando a los alienígenas, es más quiere construir una nave como esta, ahora que le diga que la encontré su experimento podrá llevarse a cabo, aunque me hubiese también gustado ver al alienígena, decía con orgullo la peli azul.

¿Tú padre podría arreglar una nave cómo está?, dijo Vegueta intrigado.

Si, ¿no lo conoces?, ¿para qué laboratorio trabajas?, decía intrigada la peli azul.

Bueno, no mucho, soy un científico por mi cuenta, no tengo un laboratorio grande, pero si me permitió detectar esta nave alienígena, estuve revisándola y está descompuesta, yo también ando averiguando sobre los alienígenas, dijo Vegueta siguiéndole la plática a la peli azul.

Mi padre puede repararla, y basándose en ella elaborar más, así el sueño de viajar a otros planetas y galaxias de mi padre podrá hacerse realidad, dijo la peli azul.

¿Y cómo piensas llevártela?, es muy pesada, dijo Vegueta intrigado.

Con ayuda de esta cápsula, es un invento de mi padre, en ella se puede comprimir todo lo que desees, dijo la peli azul lanzándole una pequeña cápsula a la nave y efectivamente esta se guardó dentro de la cápsula.

¡Sorprendente¡ dijo Vegueta.

Te gustaría conocer el laboratorio de mi padre, dijo la peli azul sonriendo.

Sí, dijo Vegueta.

Pero dime tu nombre, yo ya te di el mío, decía la peli azul.

Vegueta Ouji, dijo el joven cabello de flama estirando su mano.

Mucho gusto Vegueta, si eres amante de la ciencia y tecnología como mi padre y yo considérate ya mi amigo, dijo la peli azul tomando la mano del joven cabello flama mientras pensaba: Es muy apuesto.

¿Cuándo puedo conocer el laboratorio de tu padre?, dijo Vegueta.

Si gustas hoy mismo, puedes seguirme en tu nave. ¿Y tú nave?, dijo la peli azul mirando a todos lados.

Una amiga me trajo, ella volvería por mí, dijo Vegueta para no levantar sospechas.

Una amiga, dijo Bulma sintiendo molestia sin comprender porque.

Sí, pero quiero ir al laboratorio de tu padre hoy, me comunicare con ella en el camino, dijo Vegueta.

Está bien vamos, dijo Bulma subiendo a su nave seguida por Vegueta.

 **Minutos después:**

Vegueta miraba impresionado el gigantesco laboratorio mientras la peli azul en el jardín de su casa hacia salir de la capsula la nave alienígena para que su padre la viera.

Es sorprendente, dijo el padre de la peli azul haciendo reaccionar a Vegueta que al escuchar el ruido salió corriendo al jardín.

¿Cree poder arreglarla?, dijo Vegueta.

Claro, aunque me tomara algún tiempo, dijo el hombre.

Podría ayudarlo, es que me gustaría aprender más sobre estas naves, dijo Vegueta.

Claro muchacho, en mi laboratorio siempre necesito ayuda y si eres amigo de mi hija, eres bienvenido, dijo el padre de la peli azul mientras esta sonreía.

 **Horas después: "Capital oeste"**

¿Entonces la nave la tienen unos terrícolas?, decía preocupada la pelinegra.

Si Milk, pero no te preocupes, yo quede en ir a ayudar a ese señor, en cuanto arregle la nave la saco de allí, sabes la tecnología de este planeta es sorprendente en una pequeña cápsula Bulma guardo la nave, decía Vegueta.

¿Bulma?, dijo Milk intrigada.

Si, así se llama la hija del científico, la chica que me encontró en la nave, dijo Vegueta.

Pues tienes que ser muy cuidadoso, nadie puede saber que no eres de este planeta, dijo Milk.

Lo se linda, no te preocupes, dijo Vegueta.

 **6 meses después:**

En lujoso restaurante una rubia, un joven de cabello alborotado y la familia de la rubia hacían un brindis.

¡Salud por este compromiso¡ decía el padre de la rubia.

Soy tan feliz Gokú, decía la rubia mientras miraba su anillo de diamantes que tenía puesto en uno de sus dedos.

¿Y para cuándo será la boda?, decía la madre de la rubia.

En dos años, dijo Kakaroto mientras pensaba: El señor Roshi, me dijo que si le daba ese anillo a Lunch la haría feliz y fue cierto, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo y no me gusta hacerla sufrir por mi manera de ser con ella al menos ahora está sonriendo.

Pues me parece bien, que primero mi Lunch acabe sus estudios, dijo la madre de la rubia.

Si además ahora ya no soy tu novia sino tu prometida, dijo Lunch sonriendo mientras abrazaba al joven cabello alborotado.

 **Corporación cápsula:**

Una peli azul y un joven cabello de flama arreglaban unos equipos.

Yo pienso que deberías estudiar, en la universidad, eres muy bueno para la robótica, decía la peli azul.

Pues me gustaría hacerlo, pero tengo un problema, dijo Vegueta.

¿Cuál?, dijo Bulma.

No tengo documentos, dijo Vegueta.

¿Qué?, dijo Bulma.

Mira es difícil de explicar pero mi hermana y yo no tenemos documentos, dijo Vegueta.

Siempre me hablas de tu hermana, espero algún día conocerla, dijo Bulma.

Algún día te la presentare, dijo Vegueta.

Bueno, no te preocupes mi padre tiene muchas influencias, voy a hablar con mi padre para que tú y tu hermana puedan tener documentos, dijo Bulma sonriendo mientras Vegueta la miraba sintiendo una extraña sensación dentro de él.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia de amor¡ en especial a "Camila", ¡gracias por dejar tus comentarios en cada capitulo de mi historia¡

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	17. Tan cerca de ti

**Capítulo 16:** **"Tan cerca de ti"**

 **1 año después:**

Solo nos queda un pueblo Milk, la Capital Central, decía Vegueta.

Entonces tendremos que mudarnos ahora para allá, dijo Milk.

Si linda, ahora que ya tenemos nuestros documentos nos es más fácil movilizarnos y conseguir empleo, aunque creo que como esa ciudad es bastante grande sería bueno que allí pongamos la pastelería y así podrías seguir enviando los pasteles a donde lo soliciten, además he pensado tomar el consejo que Bulma me dio hace algún tiempo, ya vez que su padre hasta ahora no ha podido encontrar las piezas para reparar la nave yo pensé que era por falta de energía pero resulto que la nave tuvo otros problemas más, mientras tanto seguiré su consejo y creo que tú también podrías hacerlo, dijo Vegueta.

¿Qué consejo?, dijo la pelinegra sin comprender.

Estudiar en la universidad, yo estudiaría robótica y tu gastronomía, dijo Vegueta.

¿Y Gohan?, dijo preocupada la pelinegra.

Bulma me dijo que su madre puede cuidarlo, ya ves que ella y su madre desde que lo vieron se encariñaron con él, decía Vegueta.

Y cómo no hacerlo si mi Gohan es adorable, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Pues sí, además el ir a la capital tiene sus ventajas podría estudiar e ir a la corporación ya que está a la salida del pueblo, además creo que la universidad podría ser una opción para encontrar a Kakaroto, estuve pensando y tal vez él está buscando la forma de volver y una de ellas es que estudie una carrera de ciencia, entrar a una gran compañía como Corporación Cápsula y luego robar una nave para volver por ti, decía Vegueta.

Puede ser, por eso hasta ahora no hemos dado con él, tal vez en esa universidad lo encontremos o en el pueblo ya que es el último que queda, dijo Milk.

Pues sí, ¿qué dices nos inscribimos en la universidad?, dijo Vegueta.

Si tiene tantas ventajas como dices y es una posibilidad para dar con Kakaroto, hagámoslo, dijo Milk con firmeza.

Voy a comunicarme con Bulma, para decirle que iremos a su casa mañana ya que hoy tendremos que buscar una nueva casa donde alojarnos, decía Vegueta mirando al pequeño niño que jugaba con unos dinosaurios.

 **Gimnasio:  
** Vaya que rápido se pasó el tiempo Gokú ahora solo falta 1 año para tu boda con Lunch, decía Krilín.

Si el tiempo paso muy rápido, decía Kakaroto con nostalgia.

¿Qué te pasa?, te oigo y no pareces el prometido feliz que ansía hacer su esposa a la mujer que ama, dijo Krilín.

Ni yo mismo lo comprendo, dijo Kakaroto sentándose en el piso.

Mi rubiecita dice que a veces las relaciones largas tienden a enfriarse, tal vez sea eso, pero Lunch ¡te ama¡ y tú a ella ¿no?, entonces si es así luchen por mantener la llama de su amor, decía el calvo.

Lo que menos quiero es hacer sufrir a Lunch, ella y su familia han sido tan buenos conmigo, decía Kakaroto mientras Krilín lo miraba preocupado.

 **Capital Central:**

¿Qué te parece?, no es muy chica, pero tampoco muy grande, es perfecta, decía Vegueta mirando la casa que arrendarían.

Si, a Gohan le gusta, decía Milk mirando a su pequeño correr por el jardín.

Entonces la arrendamos, dijo Vegueta.

 **Mansión Brief:**

Un par de chicas platicaban dentro de la habitación de una de ellas.

Qué bueno que Vegueta haya decidido tomar tu consejo, decía Marón.

Pues a mí también me da gusto, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Dime la verdad prima, ¿te gusta verdad?, dijo Marón.

Si, si me gusta y mucho, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

¿Y por qué no se lo dices?, dijo Marón.

¿Qué cosas dices Marón?, dijo Bulma.

Prima tú me dijiste que me diera una oportunidad con Yamcha y yo tome tu consejo, ahora tú toma el mío, Vegueta me parece el indicado para ti, dijo Marón.

Tomare tu consejo, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Vegueta, Milk y el pequeño Gohan estaban en casa de Bulma.

¡Bienvenidos¡ decía la madre de Bulma acercándose a tomar en sus brazos al pequeño Gohan.

¡Gracias señora¡ por hacerse cargo de Gohan mientras voy a ver lo de la universidad, decía Milk.

No te preocupes hija, lo hago con gusto, dijo la mujer.

Ya estoy aquí, dijo la peli azul haciendo girar a Vegueta y Milk.

¡Hola¡ dijo Milk sonriendo.

¡Hola¡ dijo Bulma dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra para luego ir junto al joven cabello de flama.

¡Hola Vegui¡ dijo Bulma dándole también un beso en la mejilla al joven cabello de flama dejándolo estático.

¿Vegui?, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Así le digo de cariño, dijo Bulma riendo.

Mejor vámonos ya, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

¡Suerte¡ dijo la madre de la peli azul.

 **Departamento de Kakaroto:**

Lunch me dijo que tengo que ir a recoger esas boletas de notas, que ella me esperaría allá, decía Kakaroto terminando de alistarse.

Kakaroto salió a prisa de su departamento tomo las llaves de su auto y partió a la universidad.

 **Mientras tanto:**

¿Esta es?, decían Milk y Vegueta, mirando la gigantesca universidad desde el auto de la peli azul.

Si chicos, dijo Bulma.

Bajemos entonces, dijo Vegueta.

Los tres jóvenes entraron a la universidad, cuando un auto color azul conducido por un joven de cabello alborotado entraba por un portón gigante a la playa de estacionamiento de la universidad.

Vegueta, Bulma y Milk caminaban, cuando el joven cabello de flama detuvo sus pasos.

¿Por qué te detienes Vegui?, dijo Bulma mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a él.

El ki de Kakaroto, está cerca, estoy seguro que es su ki, dijo despacio Vegueta mientras a la pelinegra se le iluminaba el rostro.

¿Pasa algo?, dijo Bulma llegando junto a ellos.

No, dijo Vegueta.

Entonces continuemos, dijo Bulma.

Milk te lo dije, él está aquí, ya tendremos tiempo de buscarlo, dijo Vegueta despacio mientras caminaba con la pelinegra tras Bulma.

Al fin lo encontramos, al fin mi bebé tendrá a su padre con él, decía Milk ilusionada.

Bulma, Vegueta y Milk entraron a una oficina, mientras Kakaroto en una facultad un tanto distante al lugar donde ellos estaban se encontraba con una rubia.

Gokú, mi cielo, al fin llegas, dijo melosa la rubia dándole un beso en los labios al joven de cabello alborotado.

El tráfico esta terrible, dijo Kakaroto.

Sí, no me lo recuerdes el chofer estuvo como 10 minutos parado en plena pista, en fin, vamos por las boletas y luego a tomar algo, dijo la rubia tomando el brazo del brazo al joven de cabello alborotado.

Pobre Gokú, no sé cómo no se asfixia con Lunch, no lo deja ni un minuto solo, decía Dieciocho.

Es que si lo deja..., decía un calvo quedándose callado repentinamente.

¿Si lo deja qué?, dijo Dieciocho mirando a su novio a los ojos.

Nada, nada linda, olvídalo, decía Krilín.

No te preocupes ya se lo que ibas a decir, Lunch tiene miedo de que Marón le diga lo que Lunch le hizo, decía la rubia.

¡Eh¡ sí, sí, eso iba a decir, dijo Krilín mientras pensaba: por poco y le digo a mi rubiecita la verdad de Gokú. Lunch me corta la lengua si hablo de más.

No te preocupes cariño, Marón ya olvido eso, hasta se hizo novia de uno de los amigos de Lunch, al igual que yo, dijo Dieciocho.

Claro porque nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en ese embrollo, dijo Krilín.

Así es querido, dijo la rubia mientras miraba a una melosa Lunch acariciar con su mano el rostro del joven de cabello alborotado.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Chicos ya están inscritos, en un mes inician sus clases, decía Bulma sonriendo.

En tanto tiempo, dijo Milk apenada.

Es que se inicia por ciclos querida y el nuevo ciclo inicia en un mes, decía Bulma sonriendo.

Si hemos esperado tanto un mes es lo de menos Milk, dijo Vegueta mientras la peli azul no comprendía porque le decía el joven cabello de flama eso a su supuesta hermana.

Si, tienes razón, dijo Milk.

Entonces vamos a festejar esto a un restaurante, yo invito, dijo Bulma.

Vayan ustedes dos, yo quiero ir a buscar el local mientras tanto, dijo Milk.

Pero Milk,…., decía Vegueta.

No te preocupes por mí yo sé cómo llegar a la casa de Bulma, dijo Milk sonriendo.

O si no llamas a mi casa, tienes el número de mi casa ¿no?, un chofer va a recogerte de donde te encuentres, dijo la peli azul sonriendo.

¡Gracias Bulma¡ lo tomare en cuenta, vayan diviértanse, dijo Milk empujando al joven cabello de flama junto a la peli azul.

Está bien, dijo Vegueta.

Entonces vamos, dijo Bulma tomando la mano de Vegueta y llevándolo junto a ella mientras la pelinegra sonreía al ver la escena.

Hacen buena pareja, como lo hacemos Kakaroto y yo. Kakaroto estoy tan cerca de ti que no puedo evitar esta alegría que siento de saber que en un mes o tal vez antes te encontrare y Gohan te conocerá, como tú conocerás a tu hijo, pensaba la bella pelinegra.

Milk salió de la universidad mientras iba caminando por la acera de la universidad un auto azul paso junto a ella, en este iba manejando un joven de cabello alborotado que llevaba lentes y junto a él estaba una rubia que se arreglaba mientras miraba su rostro en un pequeño espejo.

El auto se detuvo justo en una esquina. Kakaroto miraba hacia la acera donde estaba el semáforo para ver el cambio de luces cuando una bella chica vestida con un vestido color rosa, sandalias y cartera llamo su atención.

Kakaroto la miro de pies a cabeza sin que su acompañante lo notara sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. La jovencita cruzo delante su auto bajo la mirada del joven de cabello alborotado que parecía hechizado viéndola.

Querido, ya puedes seguir manejando, dijo la rubia.

¡Ah¡ si, dijo Kakaroto al percatarse del cambio de luces del semáforo.

¿Qué tienes?, pareces distraído, dijo Lunch.

Nada, nada, dijo Kakaroto mientras conducía cuando un pensamiento vino a su cabeza al tiempo que su corazón palpitaba con mayor fuerza al acordarse del rostro de la bella pelinegra: Esa chica parece una muñeca de esas que le gusta coleccionar a Lunch.


	18. Encontrandote

**Capítulo 17:** **"Encontrándote"**

Ya faltaba solo un día para que Milk y Vegueta empezaran sus clases en la universidad, una bella pelinegra le daba de comer a su pequeño hijo mientras platicaba con el joven cabello de flama.

Entonces si sientes algo por ella, decía la pelinegra sonriendo.

Si Milk, no puedo negarte que esa mujer me gusta, es decidida como las mujeres de nuestra raza, como tú, además nos ha apoyado mucho, decía Vegueta.

¿Y por qué no se lo dices?, dijo Milk.

Porque no tiene caso Milk, su padre y ella andan tras los pasos de nosotros, ellos nos llaman alienígenas, no quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si ella se entera que no somos de su planeta, decía Vegueta.

Si te ama como te lo dijo y como yo lo siento, estoy segura que no nos entregara con su padre, dijo Milk.

No lo sé Milk, tal vez solo sea mejor seguir siendo amigos, dijo Vegueta.

Pues si esa es tu decisión yo te apoyare, pero si decides cambiarla y confesarle tus sentimientos también te apoyare hermanito, dijo Milk sonriendo.

 **Departamento de Kakaroto:**

Un joven de cabello alborotado se encontraba mirando unas revistas cuando el rostro de la jovencita pelinegra a la que había visto hace semanas atrás vino a su mente.

¿Qué me pasa?, ¿por qué desde que vi a esa chica no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza?, Lunch no merece que ande pensando en otra chica a la que ni siquiera conozco, además nunca más la volveré a encontrar, pensaba Kakaroto mientras volteaba con su mano las páginas de la revista.

 **Casa de Milk y Vegueta:**

Mañana mi corazón buscare a tu papi por toda la universidad, Vegueta dice que él está en este pueblo, pues hay veces que su ki lo ha sentido cerca pero por motivos de que ha estado con el padre de Bulma o con ella no ha podido confirmar la presencia de tu papi, pero estoy segura que mañana lo encontrare, ya quiero ver su cara cuando le diga que tenemos un hijo, decía la pelinegra mientras le daba un beso en al frente a su pequeño hijo mientras dormía.

Milk, estas aquí, dijo Vegueta entrando a la habitación de la pelinegra.

Si Vegueta, ¿qué sucede?, dijo Milk.

Solo quería hablar contigo, acerca del día de mañana, decía Vegueta.

Mañana, no sabes la ansiedad que siento, después de casi 3 años volveré a verlo, decía Milk sonriendo.

Milk, tienes que ser muy precavida, ya sabes que nadie puede oírte mencionar nuestro origen en la universidad, dijo Vegueta.

Lo sé, además no creo que sea necesario hablar de ello, Kakaroto con solo verme se podrá feliz, no harán falta las palabras, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Eso sí, dijo Vegueta riendo.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Una bella pelinegra se alistaba para ir a su primer día de clases, mientras un joven cabello de flama hacía lo mismo en su habitación.

Mi niño, decía Milk acercándose a Gohan.

Mami, decía el pequeñín.

Es hora de irnos a casa de tía Bulma, mami estará unas horas fuera, pero prometo traerte una sorpresa, decía la pelinegra con su dulce voz.

Papi, dijo el pequeñín.

Si tal vez traiga a tú papi hoy, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Quelo velo, decía el niño.

Lo vas a ver hijo, pero ahora es mejor que te levantes para alistarte, dijo la pelinegra.

La pelinegra vistió a su pequeño hijo luego, salió de la mano con él para que desayunaran.

Ya puse el desayuno en la mesa, dijo Vegueta.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Milk.

Tío Vegueta, dijo el pequeño estirando sus bracitos.

¿Cómo amaneciste campeón?, dijo Vegueta tomando a Gohan en sus brazos.

Bien, iré a casa tía Buma, decía el pequeñín.

Si, allí te quedaras unas horas, mientras mami y yo hacemos unas cosas, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

Milk junto a Vegueta fueron a casa de Bulma a dejar al pequeño Gohan bajo el cuidado de la madre de la peli azul.

Gohan es un niño muy obediente, decía el padre de la peli azul mientras el pequeñín sonreía.

Vayan tranquilos, nosotros lo cuidamos, dijo la madre de Bulma.

La peli azul llevo en su auto a Vegueta y Milk.

¿Están nerviosos?, dijo Bulma.

Un poco, dijo Milk.

Pues yo no, dijo Vegueta con firmeza haciendo sonreír a Bulma.

No es necesario que finjas conmigo Vegui, a todos humanos los cambios no asustan un poco, dijo Bulma.

Pues tal vez un poco, dijo Vegueta.

No te preocupes yo te apoyare en todo, como tu recién inicias la carrera y yo estoy por acabarla, te guiare, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

¡Gracias Bulma¡ dijo Vegueta.

Tú ya tienes tu guía personal, ¿a mi quién me guiara?, dijo Milk haciéndose la ofendida.

No creo que necesites guía, eres muy buena repostera, pero si lo llegaras a necesitarla mi amiga Dieciocho conoce gente que puede apoyarte ya que sus padres son dueños de las cadenas de restaurantes más grandes del país, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

No ves Milk, ya tienes guía, dijo Vegueta riendo.

Primero iremos a dejar a Milk a su facultad luego iremos a la nuestra, ¿qué te parece mi idea Vegui?, decía la peli azul mientras su auto entraba a la playa de estacionamiento de la universidad.

Me parece una gran idea, dijo Vegueta.

 **Minutos después:**

Bulma caminaba por los pasadizos de la universidad junto a la pelinegra y al joven cabello de flama quienes llamaban la atención de chicas y chicos por su atractivo.

Vaya Milk, creo que aquí no solo tendrás una carrera, hasta un padre a Gohan podrías encontrarle, mira cómo te ven esos chicos, dijo Bulma mientras Vegueta miraba a los jóvenes que observan de pies a cabeza a la pelinegra.

Yo no pienso darle otro padre que no sea el que mi hijo ya tiene, dijo Milk.

Pero Vegui me dijo que él te dejo embarazada, ¿Sigues enamorada de él?, dijo Bulma con tristeza mirando a la pelinegra.

Nunca dejare de amar a Kakaroto, dijo Milk.

Vaya, pues espero que las cosas se arreglen con el padre de tu hijo entonces, porque si él no se apura a volver contigo aquí te sobraran los pretendientes pues eres muy bella, dijo Bulma.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Milk.

Ya llegamos, dijo Bulma mientras leía el mural que decía Facultad de Gastronomía.

¿Esta es?, dijo Vegueta.

Si, las aulas del primer ciclo son las de este pasadizo, ahora vamos a buscar tu aula Vegui, dijo la peli azul tomando la mano del joven cabello de flama.

Nos vemos a la salida Milk y no te preocupes yo lo ubicare, dijo Vegueta al despedirse de la pelinegra.

Bulma y Vegueta se alejaron, la pelinegra caminaba distraída por su pasadizo cuando una voz que ella reconocería así pasaran muchísimos años llamo su atención.

Qué bueno verlos chicos, decía un joven de cabello alborotado mientras estrechaba la manos de sus amigos.

La pelinegra giro su rostro al lugar donde provenía la voz y el patio que separaba dos facultades lo vio, el corazón de la pelinegra latió a mayor prisa al ver a su amado a escasos metros suyos, sus piernas se quedaron estáticas por un momento de la impresión, pero la pelinegra fue rápida en reaccionar y camino hacia él.

Pues este año algunos de nosotros terminamos, decía Ten.

Pues a mí aún me falta, decía Kakaroto cuando escucho una dulce voz hablarle.

Kakaroto, dijo Milk al llegar junto a él y rodearlo con sus delicados brazos para sorpresa de los jóvenes que estaban junto a él y de un confundido Kakaroto que miraba a la misma niña que vio hace un mes en la calle abrazarlo con tanta confianza.

¡Discúlpame¡ ¿te conozco?, además yo no me llamo así, mi nombre es Gokú, Gokú Son, dijo Kakaroto alejándola suavemente de él mientras al hacerlo miraba detenidamente cada rasgo del bello rostro de la jovencita haciendo que su corazón palpitara con mayor fuerza.

Claro que nos conocemos, soy Milk, Milk Ox, dijo la pelinegra.

No me acuerdo de ti, ¿chicos ustedes la conocen?, dijo Kakaroto volteando a ver a su amigos que miraban como bobos a la bella pelinegra.

No, dijo Piccolo que fue el primero que reacciono.

Aunque su rostro se me hace familiar, dijo Yamcha pensativo.

¿Estas bromeando?, ¡Ah, ya se ellos aún no lo saben¡ dijo Milk mirando dulcemente al joven de cabello alborotado.

No te comprendo, dijo Kakaroto.

No te preocupes, entiendo, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar mejor, estoy aquí en esta facultad, la de gastronomía, dijo Milk con una sonrisa encantadora mientras volvía a abrazar a Kakaroto.

¿Quién es está zorra?, dijo Lunch furiosa que acaba de llegar a buscar a Kakaroto haciendo que el joven de cabello alborotado aleje a la pelinegra de él.

Dice que conoce a Gokú, dijo Krilín con calma.

¿Lunch tú la conoces?, dijo Kakaroto mirando a la rubia.

Claro que no, pero se nota que es una zorra amor, debe ser nueva, por eso aún no sabe que tú eres mío y que nadie en esta universidad se mete con lo que le pertenece a Lunch, dijo furiosa la rubia mientras miraba con rabia a la pelinegra que no comprendía porque la rubia le decía eso a Kakaroto.


	19. Sufriendo en silencio

**Capítulo 18:** **"Sufriendo en silencio"**

Una bella pelinegra miraba sin comprender a una rubia.

¿Qué dices?, decía Milk intrigada.

A parte de zorra estúpida, Gokú es mío, es mi prometido zorra arribista mételo bien en tu cabecita hueca, dijo Lunch con rabia jalando del brazo a la bella pelinegra antes la mirada consternada de Kakaroto y sus amigos.

Lunch suéltala, creo que se confundió de persona, dijo Kakaroto tomando a la rubia de sus brazos para que soltara a la pelinegra.

Claro que soltare a esta basurita, no me manchare las manos con esta, dijo Lunch soltando con violencia a una desconcertada Milk que no sabía cómo reaccionar al escuchar que su amado Kakaroto parecía no recordarla y para colmo hasta novia tenía.

La pelinegra cayó al piso ante la mirada de tristeza de Kakaroto que logro soltarse del agarre de Lunch y le dio su mano para que se levantase.

¡Disculpa a mi prometida¡ fue lo único que dijo Kakaroto al ayudarla a levantar antes de que Lunch lo llevase del brazo a otro lado.

La pelinegra miraba con tristeza a su amado alejarse de ella cuando escucho.

Ya recordé, ella es la bella niña de la pastelería de la Capital Oeste, decía Yamcha.

Si tienes razón, dijo Ten mirando a la bella pelinegra de pies a cabeza incomodándola.

¿En verdad conoces a Gokú?; dijo Piccolo.

¿Gokú?, dijo Milk.

Si él se llama Gokú, dijo Piccolo.

Eso no es cierto, su nombre es Kakaroto, pero no comprendo por qué no me recuerda, dijo Milk con tristeza, mientras Piccolo miro a sus amigos con preocupación.

Debes haberte confundido de persona, dijo Ten para disuadir a la pelinegra.

No lo creo, dijo Milk mientras caminaba de regreso a la que era su facultad.

¿Creen que ella tenga que ver con el pasado de nuestro amigo?, decía Krilín.

Tal vez, pero Gokú no la recuerda, dijo Ten.

Él no pero ella a él sí, dice que se llama Kakaroto, dijo Piccolo.

Creo que el momento que tanto temíamos llego, el pasado de nuestro amigo apareció, ¿ahora qué hará Lunch?, dijo Krilín.

No lo sé, será mejor no intervenir, el doctor nos dijo que no podemos confundir más a Gokú, que si algún día recuerda algo lo haga por el mismo, porque si lo forzamos a recordar puede causarle un daño muy severo a su cerebro, dijo Ten.

Pero Lunch le creo un pasado falso y él se lo creyó, ni siquiera busco en su memoria nada, dijo Krilín.

Él pobre estaba tan ansioso por saber de él, que se terminó creyendo las mentiras de Lunch, pero si esa niña es parte de su pasado como ella asegura, él la terminara recordando, dijo Piccolo.

Claro una belleza así no puede haberla olvidado, dijo Yamcha.

Entonces no interfiramos, si ella es el destino de Gokú, él la terminara recordando, dijo Ten mientras los demás asentían.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una bella pelinegra caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de su facultad mientras unas lágrimas brotan de sus bellos ojos negros mientras pensaba: ¿Por qué no me recuerda?; ¿por qué esa chica dice ser su novia?, tal vez se golpeó la cabeza, si eso debe ser ahora que lo recuerdo cuando mi padrino le contó a mi padre la manera cruel como intentaron matarlo, hablo de un golpe en la cabeza.

Claro por eso no me recuerda, borro su pasado, eso explica que no hiciera nada en este tiempo para volver a nuestro planeta, pero ¿Por qué esa chica dice que es su novia?, ¿por qué?.

Milk logro ubicar su aula, se secó las lágrimas y entro a ella.

 **Mientras tanto Kakaroto y Lunch discutían:**

Te das cuenta, por culpa de esa zorra estamos discutiendo, decía Lunch.

No la llames así, esa pobre chica debió haberse confundido, dijo Kakaroto.

Más le vale que así haya sido, porque tú eres mío, solo mío, dijo Lunch abrazando al joven de cabello alborotado.

Ya Lunch, cálmate, dijo Kakaroto abrazando a la rubia.

Es que tengo miedo, dijo Lunch.

¿Miedo?, dijo Kakaroto sin comprender.

Si ¿a qué me dejes de amar?, ¿qué alguna zorra te engatuse y te aleje de mí?, yo moriría si algo así llegara a pasar, decía Lunch sollozando.

Eso no pasará Lunch, yo te hice una promesa y la cumpliré, dijo Kakaroto.

Tal vez sea mejor adelantar la fecha de la boda, dijo Lunch mientras pensaba: No pienso arriesgarme a que esa chiquilla sea parte de tu pasado y quiera alejarte de mí.

Lunch, no es necesario, yo nunca te dejare, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a la rubia y pensaba: No podría dejarte, te debo mucho a ti y a tu familia, no puedo ser mal agradecido contigo.

¡Gracias Gokú¡ tus palabras me tranquilizan, decía Lunch sonriendo.

 **Horas después:**

Vegueta y Bulma se encontraban en el cafetín de la universidad tomando un refresco.

¿A quién buscas?, te noto inquieto, dijo la peli azul.

A Milk, pensé que vendría, dijo Vegueta.

No siempre nuestros horarios coincidirán Vegui, dijo la peli azul tomando la mano del joven de cabello de flama.

Si claro, dijo Vegueta sonriéndole quedándose estático al ver entrar al lugar donde él se encontraba a Kakaroto junto a una melosa rubia que venía tomando su mano mientras le daba besos en la mejilla.

Kakaroto, dijo Vegueta sin pensarlo.

¿Kakaroto?, dijo Bulma sin comprender mirando al lugar donde el joven cabello de flama miraba.

No lo puedo creer, Lunch sin duda tuvo suerte, ya lleva más de dos años con ese bombón, dijo Bulma.

¿Lo conoces?, dijo Vegueta mirando a Bulma.

Claro Vegui, quién no conoce al prometido de la hija del alcalde, él es Gokú Son, dijo Bulma.

¿Gokú Son?; dijo Vegueta mientras pensaba: no él es Kakaroto, ese es su ki.

Si Gokú Son, Lunch tiene prohibido a todas las chicas de la universidad que miren a su prometido, quién lo haga recibirá un castigo, sin duda es muy insegura, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

¿Y qué estudia?, dijo Vegueta.

Lunch, negocios internacionales y él ingeniería, su facultad esta frente a la Milk, dijo Bulma.

No lo puedo creer, ¿Milk ya lo abra visto?, pobrecita si lo ha hecho debe estar muy triste, pensó Vegueta.

Mejor dejemos de hablar de ellos y hablemos de nosotros, dijo Bulma.

¿De nosotros?, dijo Vegueta.

Si, ¿me acompañarías al cine el fin de semana?, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Claro linda, dijo Vegueta sonriendo sin dejar de observar la mesa donde Kakaroto y la rubia se encontraban.

 **Horas después: "Casa de Milk y Vegueta"**

Una bella pelinegra acostaba a su pequeño hijo, luego de haberle dado un relajante baño.

Duerme Gohan, duerme, decía Milk mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de su bellos ojos negros.

¿Ya durmió?, dijo Vegueta llegando a la habitación de la pelinegra.

Sí, dijo Milk.

¿Tenemos qué hablar Milk?, dijo Vegueta.

¿Lo viste?, dijo Milk.

Si, dijo Vegueta.

¿Hablaste con él?, decía Milk tratando de ocultar su dolor.

No, pero Bulma lo conoce, dijo Vegueta.

¿Bulma?, dijo Milk.

Sí, pero será mejor salir fuera no vayamos a despertar a Gohan, dijo Vegueta.

Si tienes razón, respondió Milk arropando al pequeño niño y saliendo junto a Vegueta de la habitación.

El par de pelinegros llegaron hasta la sala y se sentaron frente a frente.

Milk, lo que te voy a decir te va a doler mucho, pero lo estuve pensando y tal vez Kakaroto no tenga la culpa de esto, decía Vegueta.

¿A qué te refieres?, dijo Milk que ya intuía lo que el joven cabello de flama diría.

Kakaroto perdió la memoria, ahora se llama Gokú Son, tiene novia, la hija del alcalde este pueblo, por eso no busco la manera de volver, decía Vegueta.

Ya lo sé, dijo Milk.

¿Qué?, dijo Vegueta.

Lo encontré me acerque a él pero no me recordó, luego llego esa chica y me dijo que él era de ella, dijo Milk aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Milk, Kakaroto no recuerda el pasado, por eso te dijo eso, decía Vegueta.

Sí, yo también me di cuenta de ello, respondió Milk.

¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?, él se cree un terrícola más, Bulma me dijo que trabaja para el padre de la que ahora es su prometida y estudia ingeniería, su facultad esta frente a la tuya, dijo Vegueta.

Pienso luchar por él, hacer que me recuerde y que acepte que yo soy su destino, eso haré, por mí y por Gohan, dijo Milk con firmeza.

Milk, sin duda eres muy fuerte, dijo Vegueta abrazándola.

Mi hijo me da la fuerza que necesito, por él y por el amor que siento por su padre luchare hasta recuperarlo, dijo Milk.

Yo te apoyare Milk, no dudes que lo haré, decía Vegueta mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.

¡Gracias Vegueta por seguir junto a mi¡ dijo Milk.

Siempre Milk, siempre estaré junto a ti, porque tú eres mi hermanita chiquita, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

Una bella pelinegra miraba a través de su ventana las estrellas mientras pensaba: Gohan no puede verme llorar, yo seré fuerte por él, me volveré a acercar a Kakaroto, le explicare su pasado, si aun así no lo recuerda me mantendré a su lado hasta reconquistarlo, haré que me ame tanto como nos amábamos en nuestro planeta.


	20. Sentimientos extraños y revelaciones

**Capítulo 19:** **"Sentimientos extraños y revelaciones"**

Un nuevo día amanecía, los rayos solares entraban por la ventana de la habitación donde un atractivo joven de cabello alborotado despertaba después de una larga noche de insomnio.

El joven se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a darse un baño, mientras pensaba: ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿por qué no dejo de pensar esa chica?, ¿por qué tuve ganas de defenderla y abrazarla cuando Lunch le dijo esas cosas tan dolorosas?, ¿por qué me llamo Kakaroto?. Lunch dice que se debe haber confundido, que todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar, pero ¿por qué sentí mi corazón estallar al tenerla cerca?, ¿por qué quiero volverla a ver?. No, que estoy diciendo, yo le debo fidelidad a Lunch, no puedo estar pensando en otra chica, aunque es la primera que causa este efecto en mí, nunca nadie ha hecho siquiera que voltee a mirarla pero ella lo logro desde que la vi en la calle. Milk, Milk Ox, ese es su nombre, no comprendo que me pasa contigo.

El joven de cabello alborotado termino de ducharse y se vistió para un nuevo día de clases.

 **Casa de Vegueta y Milk:**

Vegueta, Milk y Gohan desayunaban antes de ir a dejar al pequeño niño a casa de Bulma y luego partir a la universidad.

Creo que es mejor poner la pastelería acá Milk, en tus horas libres la atiendes y de paso estas con Gohan, decía Vegueta.

Yo también pensé en ello y más ahora que el padre de Bulma te dio trabajo en su corporación, decía Milk.

Si ya tendremos un ingreso seguro, pero eso no quiere decir que no te apoyare con la pastelería, ya sabes que yo te apoyare con los pedidos de la Capital Oeste, decía Vegueta sonriendo.

 **Departamento de Kakaroto:**

Kakaroto desayunaba mientras comía uno de los deliciosos pastelitos preparados por la pelinegra que cada fin de semana Lunch le mandaba traer de la Capital Oeste sin sospechar que la persona que los elaboraba era la pelinegra.

Estos pastelitos son deliciosos, decía Kakaroto tomando otro pastelito de una pequeña caja, cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó.

Debe ser Lunch, dijo Kakaroto parándose de la silla para dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

 **Minutos después:**

¡Hola Gokú hermoso¡ dijo Lunch dándole un apasionado beso que el joven de cabello alborotado rompió.

¡Disculpa Lunch¡ pero creo que ya estamos en la hora, dijo Kakaroto.

Si tienes razón, ¡vamos amor¡ cómo te dije a partir de hoy yo vendré a tu departamento para ir juntos a la universidad, tengo que cuidarte de las zorras, dijo Lunch tomando el brazo del joven de cabello alborotado que solo sonrío.

 **Casa de Vegueta y Milk:**

Ya estás listo cielo, decía Milk mientras terminaba de vestir a su pequeño hijo.

El bello niño solo sonrío y tomo en sus manos sus juguetes.

Es hora de irnos, dijo Vegueta.

¡Vamos¡ dijo Milk tomando la pequeña manita de Gohan y saliendo con él de la habitación.

 **Horas después: "Universidad"**

Una bella pelinegra se encontraba en el pasadizo de su aula recostada contra un mural inmersa en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que desde el segundo piso de una facultad que estaba frente a la suya un joven de cabello alborotado la observaba.

Kakaroto miraba a la bella pelinegra mientras sentía su corazón latirle con mayor fuerza.

Es una muñeca, pensaba Kakaroto mientras la miraba como si la jovencita fuera un imán que la atraía a que él la continuara mirando.

¿Qué tanto miras Gokú?, dijo un joven de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros.

Al no obtener respuesta de un embelesado Kakaroto que parecía hechizado, Diecisiete dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar que su amigo.

Picarón, con que estás mirando a esa belleza, ¿es nueva verdad?, nunca la he visto aquí, decía Diecisiete haciendo reaccionar a Kakaroto.

¿Qué dices?, dijo Kakaroto.

Que eres un picarón y yo que pensaba que eras una excepción de hombre, dijo Diecisiete.

¿No te comprendo?, dijo Kakaroto.

Pero si es muy claro amigo, desde que te conozco solo has tenido ojos para Lunch, tanto así que hasta se van a casar, pero creo que eso se alteró con llegada de esa belleza, ¿o me equivoco amigo?, dijo Diecisiete.

Deja de decir tonterías, dijo Kakaroto.

No te preocupes, Lunch no tiene por qué saber que estuviste mirando a otra chica por mí no lo sabrá porque soy tu amigo, además esa niña es bella, llama la atención de todo el que la vea no te culpo por mirarla, pues mirar la belleza de alguien no es pecado no sé porque Lunch no comprende eso, decía Diecisiete sonriendo.

Mejor entremos al aula, dijo Kakaroto que sentía apenado al verse descubierto por su amigo observando a la pelinegra.

 **Horas después:**

Milk, Bulma y Vegueta se encontraban en el cafetín de la universidad platicando cuando Lunch y Kakaroto entraron de la mano haciendo que la pelinegra entristeciera repentinamente al ver a la rubia. Lunch al percatarse de la presencia de la pelinegra beso de manera apasionada a Kakaroto sin que este pudiera apartarla pues lo que menos quería era tener una nueva discusión con su prometida.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Bulma mirando a la pelinegra y a la dirección donde esta miraba.

Kakaroto se alejó de Lunch lentamente y le dijo: Lunch sabes que no me gustan estas demostraciones de cariño en lugares públicos. El joven ce cabello alborotado al hablar con la rubia miro de casualidad a la mesa de la pelinegra sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al ver el rostro entristecido de la jovencita.

Pero Gokú, decía Lunch.

Sentémonos Lunch, dijo Kakaroto.

Está bien, dijo la rubia con molestia.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Milk, dijeron Bulma y Vegueta al verla salir corriendo del cafetín.

El par de jóvenes salieron tras de ella y luego de buscarla por los alrededores la encontraron sollozando sentada en el piso con las piernas flexionadas y con su cabeza sobre ellas.

Milk, ¿qué te sucede?; dijo Bulma acercándose a ella a abrazarla mientras Vegueta se ponía a la altura de las jovencitas y colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelinegra.

Te dije que no sería fácil, dijo Vegueta mientras Bulma lo miraba intrigada.

Lo sé, pero no esperaba esto, decía Milk.

Tienes que ser fuerte, por Gohan, por ti, decía Vegueta.

Lo sé, pero no sé cuánto pueda soportar viéndolo con esa, tengo ganas de darle unos buenos golpes y sacarla de la vida de mi Kakaroto, decía Milk sollozando mientras Bulma miraba a su amigos sin comprender.

¿Ustedes conocen a Gokú?, dijo Bulma ya cansada de que Milk y Vegueta hablaran entre ellos.

Bulma, dijo Milk reaccionando al ver a la peli azul junto a ella.

¿Me podrían explicar mejor?, ¿qué te sucede?, dijo Bulma.

Vegueta, creo que es mejor hablarle con la verdad a Bulma, ella nos ha demostrado ser una buena terrícola, decía Milk sorprendiendo más con sus palabras a la peli azul.

Milk, deja de bromear, dijo la peli azul.

Será mejor que los tres vayamos a otro lugar, eso sí Bulma, prométenos que lo que te diremos y veas lo guardaras como un secreto, dijo Vegueta.

Está bien, dijo Bulma con firmeza.

Entonces vamos a la parte trasera de aquí, para luego poder volar Milk, dijo Vegueta mientras Bulma miraba desconcertada al joven cabello de flama.

 **Minutos después:**

Los chicos llegaron a un lugar descampado, Vegueta sin previo aviso tomo de la cintura a Bulma y emprendió vuelo mientras Milk hacía lo mismo mientras la peli azul miraba incrédula al par de jóvenes.

Luego de varios minutos de vuelo, los jóvenes descendieron en el mismo lugar donde Bulma había encontrado la nave alienígena hace ya bastante tiempo atrás.

¿Cómo es que pueden volar?, ¿usan algún dispositivo moderno?, dijo Bulma intrigada.

Bulma, escúchame con atención, Milk, Gohan y yo no somos terrícolas, pertenecemos a un planeta llamado Vegita ubicado en….., el joven cabello de flama le comentaba a la peli azul sus orígenes mientras esta escuchaba asombrada todo.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Príncipes Sayayín?, decía Bulma.

Sí, dijo Vegueta.

¿Dices qué Milk y tú vinieron acá por un tal Kakaroto que supuestamente es Gokú?, decía la peli azul sorprendida.

Si, él es el padre de mi Gohan, dijo Milk sollozando.

A hora que lo sabes todo, ¿piensas entregarnos con tu padre?, después de todo él tiene nuestra nave en sus manos, sin ella no podemos volver a nuestro planeta, decía Vegueta.

Bulma observo al par de jóvenes y luego de algunos minutos dijo: No, como creen, nunca pensé tener amigos de otro planeta, ahora comprendo porque no querías nada conmigo, después de todo piensan volver a su planeta en cuanto el padre de Gohan recuerde todo, decía Bulma.

Así es, pero si gustas podrías venir con nosotros, mi planeta es muy similar al de ustedes y si tu padre logra crear más máquinas similares a las nuestras el ir y venir de un planeta a otro ya no será un sueño sino una realidad, dijo Vegueta tomando las manos de la peli azul.

Me gustaría conocer tu planeta, ahora comprendo muchas cosas, pero lo que más me sorprende es la historia de amor de Milk y el padre de Gohan, vaya Marón sin darse cuenta dijo algo hace muchos años que puede cumplirse, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

¿Qué dijo?, preguntaron Milk y Vegueta.

Lunch hace algún tiempo…, decía Bulma contándoles a los jóvenes el problema que había tenido su prima con la rubia.

Claro ahora que lo recuerdo hace algunos años, yo estuve aquí cuando mi padre vio en las pantallas del laboratorio la presencia de una nave alienígena en este lugar. Cuando Marón, Dieciocho y yo llegamos, también estaban Lunch y sus amigos, claro, como Marón discutió con Lunch yo no busque a los alrededores, ella y su grupo se quedaron, de seguro allí fue donde encontró a Gokú o Kakaroto como ustedes lo llaman, por eso lo cuida tanto, tiene miedo de que recupere sus recuerdos y que la deje, dijo Bulma.

Claro, así es como Kakaroto cambio sus recuerdos, de seguro esa chica, le puso un nombre y le lleno la cabeza de cosas absurdas, decía Vegueta.

No se preocupen, yo les ayudaré a que Milk recupere a su amor, nadie sabrá que no son terrícolas ni siquiera mi padre, dijo Bulma.

¡Gracias Bulma¡ no esperaba menos de ti, dijo Vegueta dándole un beso en la mejilla a la peli azul.

No agradezcas príncipe, lo hago con gusto, dijo la peli azul.

 **Universidad:**

Un atractivo joven de cabello alborotado no podía concentrarse en su clase debido a que desde que vio el rostro entristecido de la pelinegra en el cafetín su imagen no podía sacarla de su cabeza, ni podía evitar sentir un dolor profundo en su corazón sin entender porque.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia de amor¡ ¡Gracias camila por cada uno de tus mensajes, me alegra que mi historia te guste tanto¡

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	21. Acercamiento

**Capítulo 20:** **"Acercamiento"**

 **1 mes después:**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Milk estaba asistiendo a la universidad, la pelinegra había intentado acercarse nuevamente al joven de cabello alborotado, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles pues Lunch siempre estaba como mosca pegada a él.

Kakaroto sin que Milk lo supiese durante ese mes la miraba desde su facultad, sin entender porque el sentía necesidad de hacerlo a pesar que su cabeza le decía que no era lo correcto mirar a otra chica que no sea Lunch, la pelinegra era como un imán para él, que en cuanto la veía no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Por su parte Vegueta y Bulma ya se habían hecho novios, la peli azul estaba ideando un plan para hacer que Kakaroto pueda estar más cerca de la pelinegra y esta tenga opción de reconquistarlo. Vegueta había intentado ganarse nuevamente la amistad de Kakaroto pero esta no había tenido mucho éxito pues el joven de cabello alborotado siempre se la pasaba con la rubia, a lo poco que habían llegado era a cruzar unas cuantas palabras.

 **Corporación Cápsula:**

Un joven cabello de flama platicaba con una peli azul mientras se encontraban dentro del laboratorio de su padre.

¿Qué te parece mi plan Vegui?, decía la peli azul colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven cabello de flama.

Si resulta cual lo planeado perfecto linda, dijo Vegueta dándole un apasionado beso a la peli azul.

Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, dijo Bulma al separase de su novio.

Cambiando de tema, ¿crees que ya pueda comunicarme con mi planeta?, decía Vegueta.

Si, el intercomunicador de tu nave ya está arreglado, ve, yo evito que mi padre vaya a la nave, además debe estar muy entretenido jugando con Gohan, dijo la peli azul.

¡Gracias Bulma¡ dijo Vegueta.

 **Universidad:**

Una bella pelinegra que llevaba en su mano una pequeña cajita con un lazo color celeste caminaba a prisa por la facultad de ingeniería mientras los jóvenes que estaban fuera de sus aulas la miraban y empezaban a molestarla.

Preciosa, ¿a quién buscas?, dijo un joven.

Si gustas te acompaño no te vayan a robar, dijo otro.

Milk haciendo oídos sordos a lo que los jóvenes decían continúo su camino, mientras pensaba: Vegueta dice que estudia en una de estas aulas.

La pelinegra caminaba distraída buscando al joven de cabello alborotado sin darse cuenta tropezó con algo y fue a dar al piso al tiempo que una puerta de una de las aulas se abrió y por ella salió el joven de cabello alborotado que al ver a la pelinegra en el piso protegiendo como un tesoro la pequeña cajita que llevaba en sus manos se acercó a ella.

¿Te encuentras bien?, dijo Kakaroto extendiéndole su mano para que la pelinegra la tomase.

Si, dijo Milk tomando su mano mirando con dulzura al joven de cabello alborotado que parecía nuevamente caer en el hechizo de los profundos ojos negros de la bella pelinegra.

¿Qué haces por aquí?, dijo Kakaroto cuando la jovencita se había ya levantado.

Te buscaba, respondió Milk sonriendo dulcemente.

¿Me buscabas?, dijo Kakaroto intrigado.

Si, quería darte esto, respondió Milk mostrándole la cajita con lazo celeste que llevaba en las manos.

¿Y por qué me lo das si apenas me conoces?, además no es mi cumpleaños, dijo Kakaroto.

Claro que lo es, solo que no lo recuerdas amor, pensó la pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente.

Quiero volver a empezar, creo que te debo una disculpa por aquella vez, permíteme acercarme a ti, ser tu amiga, dijo la pelinegra tomando la mano del joven de cabello alborotado y haciendo que este tome la pequeña cajita de regalo.

¡Gracias¡ pero creo que no es correcto, respondió Kakaroto.

No te causare problemas con tu novia, dijo Milk en tono celoso que pasó desapercibido por el joven de cabello alborotado.

Kakaroto solo sonrió y miro dulcemente a la bella pelinegra.

¿Podemos ser amigos?, dijo Milk.

Está bien, respondió Kakaroto.

Son unos pastelitos, los hice yo, dijo Milk.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Kakaroto.

Ya me voy tengo clases, tal vez en otra oportunidad podamos platicar, más, dijo Milk sonriendo dulcemente.

Si, tal vez en otra oportunidad, respondió Kakaroto sonriendo mientras miraba los bellos ojos de la pelinegra.

 **Horas después: "Departamento de Kakaroto"**

Un joven de cabello alborotado comía los deliciosos pastelitos que la pelinegra le había dado mientras una bella sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

Milk Ox, me gustaría ser tu amigo, Diecisiete dice que no es malo tener amigas así tengas novia, tal vez debería seguir su consejo, no sé por qué pero no quiero alejarme de ti, quiero conocerte más, pasar más tiempo a tu lado, pero como hacerlo sin que Lunch se entere pues lo que menos quiero es que ella vuelva a decirle esas barbaridades a Milk, pensaba Kakaroto.

 **Casa de Vegueta y Milk:**

Una bella pelinegra se encontraba en su pequeña pastelería junto a su hijo.

Sabes Gohan, tal vez pronto conozcas a tú papito, decía la pelinegra.

Papi, vendrá, decía el pequeñín.

No hijo, pero si el plan que Vegueta y Bulma me comentaron en la universidad funciona, tal vez más pronto de lo que te imaginas tu papito te conocerá, decía Milk feliz.

 **Restaurante:**

Una rubia se encontraba platicando con una peli azul y un joven cabello de flama.

Lunch, no hay mucho que pensar, es una gran oportunidad para tú prometido, decía Bulma.

Pero él ya trabaja con mi padre, decía la rubia.

Si es cierto, pero por lo que Bulma me comento allí no hace lo que él debería hacer como futuro ingeniero, en cambio en el laboratorio, sus conocimientos en ingeniería aeronáutica nos son más útiles, decía Vegueta.

Si Lunch, imagina que mi padre logre crear esa nave interplanetaria, cuando mi padre sea reconocido, no solo el recibirá un premio sino todo su equipo y eso incluiría a Gokú, claro si aceptas que él trabaje con nosotros, decía Lunch.

Además es un trabajo por horas, más de fines de semana, decía Vegueta.

Pero ya no lo veré tan seguido, decía Lunch.

Lunch, no lo asfixies, podrías cansarlo, además como mi Vegui dice solo es por horas que asiste al laboratorio y si no quieres que vaya el fin de semana que no lo haga, total eso son horas extras, dijo la peli azul.

Déjenme pensarlo, lo hablare con Gokú, mañana les doy una respuesta, respondió la rubia.

Está bien Lunch, dijeron Vegueta y Bulma.

 **Por la noche:**

Un joven de cabello alborotado se dirigía abrir la puerta de su departamento.

Lunch, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?, dijo Kakaroto sorprendido.

Vine a verte hermoso, respondió Lunch acercándose a darle un fugaz beso al joven de cabello alborotado.

Pasa, dijo Kakaroto al separarse de ella.

Kakaroto y Lunch entraron al departamento, el joven de cabello alborotado se sentó frente a la rubia.

En realidad vine a comentarte algo, dijo la rubia.

¿Qué Lunch?, dijo Kakaroto preocupado pensando que la rubia se había enterado de que la pelinegra le había dado un obsequio por la mañana.

Bulma se puso en contacto conmigo para encontrarnos en un restaurante pues tenía algo importante que decirme, dijo la rubia.

Me da gusto saber que Bulma y tú ya hayan arreglado contigo sus diferencias, dijo Gokú.

Bueno si, pero para lo que ella y su novio me citaron es por un asunto que te involucra a ti, dijo la rubia.

¿A mí?, dijo Kakaroto sorprendido.

Si verás, Bulma….

La rubia puso al tanto a Kakaroto de la plática que había tenido con la peli azul y el joven cabello de flama.

 **Minutos después:**

Y eso es todo, dijo Lunch.

Quieren que trabaje para "Corporación Cápsula", decía Kakaroto ilusionado.

Si, como siempre me andas diciendo que te gustaría poner en práctica lo que estas aprendiendo en un lugar donde tus conocimientos sean útiles es que te comento el interés que Bulma y su padre tienen en que tú lo apoyes, Bulma me dijo que su padre está reclutando jóvenes estudiantes de robótica o ingeniería aeronáutica para que lo apoyen en un nuevo proyecto por horas, dijo Lunch.

Me gustaría ser parte de su equipo, claro solo hay un problema, decía Kakaroto con tristeza.

¿Cuál?, dijo Lunch a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

Tú padre, ya no podré trabajar con él en mis horas libres, respondió Kakaroto.

Por eso no te preocupes hermoso, si tu deseas trabajar en Cápsula, yo hablo con mi papi decía una melosa Lunch acercándose al lugar donde estaba el joven de cabello alborotado y acariciando su rostro con sus manos.

Lunch creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya está muy de noche y no es correcto que estés aquí conmigo, digo Kakaroto parándose de su mueble.

Está bien, dijo con molestia la rubia.

 **Al día siguiente: "Universidad"**

Un joven de cabello alborotado caminaba por el pasadizo que llevaba a su facultad sin darse cuenta que una bella jovencita pelinegra venía tras él, desde hace varios minutos.

Kakar…, Gokú, dijo la pelinegra haciendo que el atractivo jovencito de cabello alborotado volteara a verla.

Milk, respondió el joven de cabello alborotado sonriéndole dulcemente.

¿Vas a tu facultad?, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Si, voy a ella, por lo visto tú también vas, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Así es, ¿y tú novia?, dijo Milk mirando a todos lados.

Lunch hoy tiene clases en horario distinto al mío, por eso hoy no ha venido conmigo, respondió Kakaroto sonriendo.

Entonces tuve suerte, dijo Milk.

¿Suerte?, dijo Kakaroto intrigado.

Si de encontrarte solo así podemos platicar un poquito más, dijo Milk dulcemente.

Antes de que se me olvide, ¡gracias por tus pastelitos¡ estuvieron deliciosos, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Cuando quieras te preparo otros, dijo Milk mientras caminaba con Kakaroto.

¡Gracias eres muy amable¡ dijo Kakaroto.

Milk llego a su facultad, al hacerlo se despido del joven de cabello alborotado con un beso en la mejilla despertando nuevos sentimientos en el atractivo joven de cabello alborotado que la miraba entrar a su aula con una cálida sonrisa mientras su corazón palpitaba a mayor velocidad.

 **Días después:**

Lunch había hablado con Bulma para decirle que su prometido aceptaba trabajar en el proyecto de su padre esa noticia alegro aún más a la pelinegra que si bien ahora al menos hablaba con el joven de cabello alborotado por algunos minutos, el tenerlo en la corporación donde trabajaba Vegueta y en donde su hijo se quedaba para que ella estudiase haría que ella pueda ir allá y pasar más tiempo junto a él y así poder reconquistarlo y cuando sea el momento adecuado hablarle de su pasado para que juntos vuelvan a su planeta de origen.


	22. Amistad a escondidas

**Capítulo 21:** **"Amistad a escondidas"**

Un atractivo joven de cabello alborotado llegaba junto a una rubia a "Corporación Cápsula", bajo la mirada de molestia de Vegueta.

¡Hola¡ dijo Kakaroto.

¡Hola¡ ¿Listo para tú primer día de trabajo?, dijo el joven cabello de flama.

Listo, respondió Kakaroto.

Amor, vengo por ti en un par de horas, para cenar con mis padres y el abuelo, dijo la melosa rubia dándole un beso en los labios al joven de cabello alborotado mientras Vegueta prefirió entrar al laboratorio para no seguir viendo la escena.

 **Laboratorio:  
** Un joven cabello de flama entraba con molestia al laboratorio donde una peli azul se encontraba.

¿Qué sucede Vegui?, dijo la peli azul.

Esa tal Lunch, no deja ni respirar a Kakaroto, dice que vendrá por el en un par de horas, dijo Vegueta.

No te molestes por eso cielo, no iba hacer fácil, Lunch es muy desconfiada, fue un gran logro que aceptara que Gokú trabajara con nosotros. Llamare a Milk a que en media hora venga con Gohan trayendo unos pastelitos, dijo Bulma.

Vegueta y Bulma le mostraron a Kakaroto el laboratorio, le explicaron el proyecto y las funciones que el cumpliría en la corporación.

 **1 hora después:**

Una bella pelinegra que traía unas bolsas en una mano y con la otra sujetaba la pequeña manito de su hijo mientras entraban a la casa de la peli azul.

Pasa amiga, espéranos aquí, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

La peli azul fue al laboratorio, donde su padre, Vegueta y Kakaroto miraban unas pantallas.

Chicos hora de descanso, vamos a comer algo para venir con más fuerza al trabajo, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Vayan hijos, yo me quedo aquí, Bulma hija, podrías traerme esos ricos pastelitos que prepara tu amiga, dijo el padre de la peli azul.

Claro papá. Vegui, Gokú acompáñenme, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Bulma llevo al par de jóvenes al jardín donde tenía una mesa redonda y sillas alrededor.

Tomen asiento, voy a pedirle a Milk que traiga para aquí el pedido, dijo Bulma.

¿Milk?, dijo Kakaroto pensando en voz alta.

Si Milk, Milk Ox, ella estudia gastronomía en la universidad y tiene una pequeña pastelería en su casa, dijo Bulma yendo en busca de la jovencita.

No pasaron muchos minutos y Bulma junto a la bella pelinegra y un pequeño niño igual de bello que venía de la mano de la pelinegra entraron al jardín. Bulma coloco los platos mientras Milk saludo a Kakaroto con una sonrisa y coloco los pastelitos sobre los platos y unos refrescos.

El pequeño Gohan se acercó a Kakaroto y este le sonrío mientras le acarició con su mano la cabeza del niño.

Papi, dijo el pequeño mientras todos miraban la reacción del joven de cabello alborotado.

¿Es tu hermanito?, dijo Kakaroto mirando a la pelinegra.

No, es mi hijo, dijo Milk mientras el joven de cabello alborotado quedo atónito con la revelación.

¿Tú hijo?, ¿estás bromeando verdad?, eres muy joven para tener un hijo, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, dijo Kakaroto con curiosidad.

Dentro de 3 meses cumple 3 años dijo Milk.

¿A qué edad lo tuviste?, dijo Kakaroto enfrascándose solo en una plática entre él y la pelinegra sin importarle la presencia de Vegueta y Bulma.

A los Diecisiete, respondió Milk.

Te casaste muy joven, dijo Kakaroto en tono celoso, que pasó desapercibido por él y la pelinegra más no por Vegueta y Bulma que sonrieron.

No, no estoy casada, soy como se dice madre soltera, dijo Milk mirando dulcemente a Kakaroto.

Cuanto lo siento, como puede haber una persona tan miserable que deje a una bella niña como tú con un bebé solos, dijo Kakaroto sin darse cuenta de sus palabras haciendo que Milk sonriera.

Yo no lo llamaría así, pues me dejo el regalo más bello a mi Gohan, dijo Milk tomando en su brazos a su pequeño hijo mientras Kakaroto la mirada con ternura.

Desde aquel día Kakaroto se volvió amigo de la pelinegra. Ambos mantenían una amistad a escondidas, una amistad que solo era conocida por Bulma y Vegueta, pero Lunch ni sospechaba de la misma. Kakaroto cada día que pasaba se encariñaba más y más con Gohan, ya que casi siempre lo veía en casa de Bulma pues Milk lo dejaba con la madre de esta para que pueda estudiar o a veces la llevaba ella misma cuando Bulma le hacía algún pedido de pastelitos para su padre y sus empleados. Él niño incluso lo llamaba papá y a Kakaroto parecía ello no molestarle sino todo lo contrario le gustaba que él niño lo viera así pues se había encariñado en poco tiempo con él.

Los lazos de amistad entre Kakaroto y Milk iban creciendo día a día así como sus sentimientos, la pelinegra cada día amaba más a la persona que ella consideraba su pareja, el padre de su hijo, tanto así que tenía que ser fuerte para no confesarle aún su origen pues ella había decidido hacerlo cuando ella lo haya conquistado nuevamente pues lo que menos quería era ser rechazada por él, quería enamorarlo tanto de ella que cuando le confiese sus orígenes él simplemente los aceptes sin ningún cuestionamiento.

Kakaroto por su parte cada día que pasaba no solo se encariñaba con Gohan sino también con Milk, a quién sentía necesidad de proteger y le había tomado un cariño especial muy diferente al que él sentía por Lunch que a pesar de ser su prometida no despertaba en él lo que la pelinegra lo hacía sentir, era un sentimiento tan fuerte que ya se había hecho la costumbre de verla diariamente en la universidad así sea por minutos el buscaba un espacio para estar con ella, claro sin que Lunch lo notase , los fines de semana se las ingeniaba para ir a "Corporación Cápsula" para allí encontrarla pues sabía que ella siempre iba allá con su niño ya que el joven cabello de flama que era supuestamente su hermano era novio de la peli azul y ella siempre los tenía de invitados en su casa esos días.

 **2 meses después: "Corporación Cápsula"**

Un pequeño niño abría la envoltura de una gigantesca caja mientras un atractivo joven de cabello alborotado lo miraba con ternura.

Un carrito, decía el pequeñín.

¿Te gusto Gohan?, dijo Kakaroto.

Si papito, dijo el niño abrazando a Kakaroto, la pelinegra solo sonrió al ver la escena mientras Vegueta y Bulma platicaban al verla.

Ellos dos tienen un lazo muy grande que Lunch no podrá romper, su hijo, Gokú lo ama sin saber el lazo que lo une a él y estoy segura que ya está enamorado de Milk, sino míralo como la ve, decía Bulma mientras observaba al joven de cabello alborotado mirar a la pelinegra mientras esta jugaba con su pequeño hijo.

Si tienes razón, ojala y la bruja de Lunch no descubra aún su amistad a escondidas, al menos no hasta que Milk lo haya reconquistado por completo, decía Vegueta.

Mira es así, decía Kakaroto mientras se acercaba a hacer funcionar el carrito que le había regalado al pequeño Gohan.

¡Gracias Gokú¡ dijo Milk dulcemente.

No agradezcas lo hago con gusto, dijo Gokú mientras miraba cada rasgo de la bella pelinegra ya que se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

 **Al día siguiente: "Universidad"**

Una melosa rubia llegaba a la universidad en el auto de su novio.

Así como te digo precioso, mi mamá ya mando traer a los mejores diseñadores del mundo para que diseñen nuestros trajes de novios, decía la rubia mientras el joven de cabello alborotado la miraba preocupado.

Ya se me había olvidado mi compromiso de matrimonio con Lunch, pensaba Kakaroto mientras ingresaba con su auto dentro de la universidad.

¿No te da emoción los preparativos de nuestra boda?, decía la rubia acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla al joven de cabello alborotado mientras una pelinegra que pasaba cerca al lugar donde el auto se estaba estacionando miro la escena mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Si, supongo, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Bueno amor, nos vemos a la salida, ya que hoy nuestros recesos no coinciden, decía Lunch.

Por suerte, dijo Kakaroto que estaba pensando en voz alta.

¿Qué has dicho Gokú?, dijo la rubia.

Nada, nada, respondió Kakaroto moviendo sus manos.

Pues a mí me pareció haberte escuchado decir algo, dijo Lunch mirándolo a los ojos.

Pues yo no dije nada, dijo Kakaroto.

En fin, ya tengo que ir a mi aula, nos vemos a la salida precioso, dijo Lunch dándole un apasionado beso que Kakaroto correspondía más por compromiso que por amor.

La rubia bajo del auto, luego lo hizo el joven de cabello alborotado que camino lo más rápido que pudo a su facultad, justo cuando iba a cruzar un pequeño parque que dividía su facultad de la de la pelinegra la vio recostada en una muralla y decidió acercarse a ella.

¡Hola Milk¡ dijo Kakaroto dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra.

¡Hola Gokú¡ respondió Milk con voz entristecida.

¿Qué tienes?, ¿a Gohan le pasa algo?, dijo Kakaroto con preocupación mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pelinegra con una de sus manos.

No, el está bien, dijo Milk.

Entonces, ¿qué te sucede?, dijo Kakaroto.

Pasa que siento un dolor muy fuerte aquí dentro, dijo Milk llevando sus manos a la altura de su corazón.

Si gustas te llevo con un médico, dijo Kakaroto en su inocencia, haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra.

No es necesario, no es una enfermedad, es solo que hoy amanecí un poco triste, mintió la pelinegra.

Pues que te parece si para alegrarte en el receso nos encontramos aquí y compartimos juntos algo que yo compraré del cafetín, dijo Kakaroto dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios que estremeció a ambos.

Me parece bien, respondió Milk.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Si mucho mejor, el hablar contigo me tranquiliza, dijo Milk.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te recuerdo al padre Gohan?, dijo Kakaroto pues alguna vez Milk le dijo que él era el doble del padre de su hijo y que por eso lo había confundido cuando lo vio.

En parte, pero tú siempre serás tú, respondió Milk sonriendo.

Me alegra escuchar esa respuesta, pues no me gusta que me compares con ese tal Kakaroto, no sé cómo pudo tener el valor de abandonarte, aunque tú dices que desapareció de tú vida, si nunca volvió por ti, es porque te olvido o se murió, dijo Kakaroto con tristeza.

Me olvido, dijo Milk mirando con tristeza al joven de cabello alborotado.

Pues es un tonto, si yo estuviera en su lugar nunca te hubiese olvidado, dijo Kakaroto haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia en especial a **Camila¡** ¡Gracias **Camila** por seguir mi historia y por comentar cada capítulo de ella¡

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	23. Los sentimientos van creciendo

**Capítulo 22:** **"Los sentimientos van creciendo"**

La amistad de Milk y Kakaroto iba creciendo más y más así como el amor que ambos sentían. El joven de cabello alborotado a pesar de no acordarse mucho de sentimientos pues según lo que Lunch le había hecho creer, ellos dos se amaban desde niños, se había dado cuenta que lo que la pelinegra despertaba en él era distinto al cariño que el sentía por la rubia, a quien sí bien era cierto que quería ese supuesto amor no era como el que estaba experimentando con la pelinegra por quien no solo sentía cariño, necesidad de protegerla sino también sentía deseo de tenerla más cerca, aunque el por el momento se conformaba con un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo, una caricia en sus rostro con sus manos, cada día que pasaba ese deseo iba creciendo tanto así que llegaba a asustarlo pues él por Lunch a pesar de que era su prometida no sentía la misma necesidad de tenerla cerca como era con Milk.

A parte de ello el cumpleaños del pequeño Gohan cada día estaba más cerca y la pelinegra le estaba organizando una pequeña reunión en su casa donde había pensado invitar al joven de cabello alborotado.

Lunch aún no sospechaba nada de la amistad entre los pelinegros pues ella se encontraba muy entretenida organizando su boda tanto así que por estar tan pendiente de ella había dejado de ser tan asfixiante con Kakaroto como decía Vegueta.

 **Casa de Vegueta y Milk:**

Milk platicaba con Vegueta mientras el pequeño Gohan jugaba en el piso.

¿Entonces la nave ya está lista?, dijo Milk.

Si, linda, ya está lista, dijo Vegueta.

Entonces tengo que apresurarme con Kakaroto, tengo que dar el primer pasó para ver si él ya corresponde a mis sentimientos, decía Milk.

¿A qué te refieres?, dijo Vegueta.

Necesito darle un beso, para saber si estoy despertando en el los sentimientos que antes tenía hacia mí, decía la pelinegra.

Pensé que ya se habían besado, dijo Vegueta.

No, como crees, no he querido forzar nada por miedo al rechazo, pero si la nave ya está lista, será mejor apurar un poco mi plan de reconquista para así poder confesarle toda la verdad, pues como te comente, le dije las cosas pero a medias, él sabe que el padre de Gohan se llama Kakaroto, sabe que lo ame mucho pero que un día desapareció de mi vida pues tenía un viaje importante que hacer pero nunca más volvió, él ni sospecha que la persona que hizo ese viaje es él, mucho menos que no somos terrícolas, dijo Milk.

Eso es lo que más me preocupa pues se cree un terrícola, pero espero que su amor sea tan grande que termine aceptando la verdad sin cuestionar nada así como lo hizo mi Bulma, decía Vegueta.

Bulma, quien diría que tú el príncipe del planeta Vegita te enamorarías de una terrícola, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Pues sí, ni yo lo hubiese imaginado, que viniendo a buscar a Kakaroto a otro planeta encontraría al amor de mi vida, aunque no sé cómo reaccionen sus padres cuando sepan mi origen, ahora me aceptan pues creen que soy un terrícola, pero ¿que pasara cuando sepan que eso no es así?, dijo Vegueta con preocupación.

Te aceptaran Vegueta, porque eres una gran persona, muy inteligente y muy guapo, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Milk, ¡gracias por tus palabras¡ dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

Vegueta mejor ayúdame a organizar esto para el almuerzo de mañana, dijo Milk.

Estas feliz porque Kakaroto te dijo que vendría a nuestra casa, decía Vegueta.

Si, al fin conocerá el lugar donde vive su hijo, dijo Milk.

Su hijo, es muy gracioso, Gohan le dice papá y a él parece no molestarle sino todo lo contrario, dijo Vegueta riendo.

Es el llamado de la sangre, dijo Milk.

Claro Milk, eso debe ser, dijo Vegueta.

 **Gimnasio:**

Un joven de cabello alborotado terminaba su combate con un joven de tres ojos.

Diste un buen combate Ten, decía Kakaroto sonriendo.

Gokú tú eres extraordinario, si tan solo Lunch te permitiera mostrar tu talento en los torneos, decía Ten.

Ya sabes que a Lunch no le gusta que participe en torneos, dice que las personas que se presentan allí podrían lastimarme, que no sería como aquí en donde solo vengo a practicar con ustedes por afición decía Kakaroto sonriendo.

Bueno, sea como sea, tal vez por ahora no puedas entrar a ningún torneo, ya solo faltan 7 meses para tú boda, por eso andas tan feliz, ¿verdad?, decía Ten.

¡Eh¡ si, dijo Kakaroto mientras a su mente venía la imagen del rostro de la pelinegra.

 **Horas después:**

El joven de cabello alborotado recibía en el gimnasio la visita inesperada de su prometía.

¡Hola Gokú hermoso¡ decía Lunch abrazándolo mientras le daba besos en su rostro.

¡Hola Lunch¡ no te esperaba, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Tenías algún plan este fin de semana sin mí?, dijo fingiendo enfado Lunch.

No, no, dijo Kakaroto rápidamente mientras pensaba: hoy no podré ir a cápsula a ver a Gohan y Milk, pero mañana tengo que encontrar la forma de ir a la casa de Milk, se lo prometí a ella y a Gohan, además es el cumpleaños de ese niño hermoso y yo no puedo dejar de ir.

Pues ya me habías preocupado, dijo la rubia tomándolo del brazo.

¡Vamos¡ ya estoy listo, dijo Kakaroto.

¡Vamos hermoso¡ dijo Lunch saliendo del brazo de Kakaroto mientras los demás jóvenes murmuraban.

Gokú anda raro, ¿verdad?, dijo Krilín.

Sí, yo también lo he notado y no creo que sea por la boda, pues cada vez que toco el tema no veo para nada que sienta emoción, dijo Ten.

Yo tampoco, ¿qué será lo qué le estará pasando?, dijo Yamcha intrigado.

No lo sé amigos pero sea lo que sea, Lunch parece seguir adelante con sus planes de boda, dijo Piccolo.

Lunch y Kakaroto fueron a un lujoso restaurante, la rubia pidió los platillos más exquisitos, pues ella desde que conoció al joven de cabello alborotado había notado su gran pasión por la buena comida y esa según ella era una de las formas que ella usaba para conquistarlo.

¿Qué te parece?, decía Lunch mirando los diferentes platillos sobre la mesa.

Todos se ven deliciosos, dijo Kakaroto.

Pues puedes probar el que más te guste amor o si gustas todos, decía Lunch de forma melosa mientras tomaba la mano del joven sobre la mesa.

¡Gracias Lunch¡ dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Precioso, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a la playa?, dijo Lunch.

¿Mañana?, dijo Kakaroto preocupado.

Si hermoso mañana, es domingo, no tienes obligación de ir a tu trabajo, decía la rubia.

Es que mañana no puedo, es cierto que no tengo obligación, pero yo ya quede en ir, se lo dije al señor Brief, pues mañana le haremos una prueba a una de las naves que está creando, dijo Kakaroto.

Y no pueden dejarlo para el lunes, dijo Lunch de manera melosa.

No, dijo Kakaroto con firmeza sorprendiendo a la rubia pues era la primera vez que era tan firme en alguna decisión.

Entonces tendré que ir contigo a ese aburrido laboratorio, decía Lunch.

No Lunch, no es necesario, como acabas de decir estar en el laboratorio te aburrirá mucho, mejor que te parece si por la noche salimos a cenar, dijo Kakaroto para hacer cambiar de idea a la rubia.

Está bien, aunque no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber aceptado la idea de Bulma, ese trabajo con el padre de ella nos está alejando, dijo la rubia.

Pues yo no lo veo así, dijo Kakaroto.

En fin mejor sigamos disfrutando la cena, lo que menos quiero es discutir contigo hermoso, dijo Lunch.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Una bella pelinegra le daba un beso a su pequeño hijo y le entregaba su obsequio mientras le decía: ¡Feliz cumpleaños¡.

¡Gracias¡ decía el pequeñín rasgando el papel para sacar su obsequió.

Ya estás despierto Gohan, dijo Vegueta entrando con una caja grande con un lazo color azul.

Tío Vegueta, dijo el pequeñín.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Gohan¡ dijo Vegueta mientras daba su regalo al pequeño.

Voy a poner la mesa para desayunar, decía la bella pelinegra.

¿Papito vendrá?, dijo el pequeño Gohan.

Si amor, si vendrá, dijo Milk sonriendo.

 **Horas después:**

Un auto azul se estacionaba frente a la modesta casa donde vivía la pelinegra.

Esta es la dirección, dijo Kakaroto bajando de su auto y dirigiéndose a la cajuela del mismo para sacar una gigantesca caja de regalo.

El joven de cabello alborotado camino hacia la puerta y toco el timbre. A los pocos minutos Vegueta abrió la puerta haciéndolo pasar.

Papito, dijo Gohan corriendo a abrazar al joven de cabello alborotado que lo tomo en sus brazos.

¡Feliz cumpleaños campeón¡ dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Ese es mi regalo, decía el pequeñín.

Si, dijo Kakaroto dejando al pequeño en el piso para que abra su obsequio mientras miraba la pequeña casa como buscando a alguien.

Milk, está en la cocina, ya viene, está decorando el pastel, pero si gustas pasa, yo me quedo con Gohan, dijo Vegueta señalando con su mano la cocina.

Voy a saludarla, dijo Kakaroto yendo al lugar que Vegueta le indico mientras este sonreía.

Kakaroto al entrar encontró a la bella pelinegra vestida con un sencillo vestido color morado y un delantal pese a no vestir tan provocativa como Lunch, para él Milk era la niña más hermosa que había visto en su vida, él joven se acercó lentamente y de manera impulsiva se colocó tras de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra que al sentir los labios del joven su rostro giro inmediatamente.

Gokú, dijo Milk.

¡Hola ya llegue¡ y quería darte la sorpresa, dijo Kakaroto.

Pues me la diste, dijo Milk sonriendo mientras miraba profundamente los ojos del joven de cabello alborotado.

Ese pastel se ve delicioso, dijo Kakaroto.

Espero que se pruebe igual a como se ve, dijo Milk.

De seguro que así será, dijo Kakaroto.

 **Horas después:**

Luego de pasar un agradable día Milk acostaba a dormir al pequeño Gohan mientras Kakaroto observaba embelesado la escena.

Eres muy buena madre, dijo Kakaroto.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Milk sonriendo.

Luego de que Milk dejo dormido a su pequeño en su habitación salió junto a Kakaroto de la habitación de Gohan y lo acompaño hasta la puerta de salida.

¡Gracias por haber venido¡ has hecho muy feliz a Gohan, él te quiere mucho, dijo Milk mientras se encontraba recostada a la pared mientras Kakaroto estaba frente suyo.

Y yo a él y a ti, dijo Kakaroto que sintió un repentino impulso de acercarse más a la pelinegra y así lo hizo.

La pelinegra no supo cómo paso pero de un momento a otro tenía a su amado Kakaroto besándola de manera dulce pero a la vez apasionada. La pelinegra al sentir los labios de su amado sobre los suyos correspondió el beso con inmensa dulzura mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus bellos ojos negros y mojaban su bello rostro.


	24. Poniendo distancia

**Capítulo 23:** **"Poniendo distancia"**

Un par de pelinegros se encontraban besándose dulcemente fuera de la casa de uno de ellos.

Kakaroto al sentir su rostro humedecerse se separó lentamente de la pelinegra que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Milk, ¡perdóname¡ fue lo que dijo Kakaroto antes de dirigirse a su auto lo más rápido que pudo y subir en el dejando a una desconcertada pelinegra que solo veía partir a su amado en su auto.

Soy un idiota, como pude hacerle algo así, se increpaba mentalmente el joven de cabello alborotado mientras conducía.

 **Casa de Milk:**

La bella pelinegra entro a su casa aún con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente mientras con sus dedos acariciaba sus labios.

¿Ya se fue Kakaroto?, pregunto Vegueta haciéndola salir de su ensueño.

Sí, dijo Milk.

¿Qué te sucede?, dijo Vegueta mirando intrigado a la pelinegra.

Me beso, nos besamos, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Pues te felicito Milk, él te dijo que se enamoró de ti, ¿se te volvió a declarar?, dijo Vegueta.

No, luego del beso me pidió perdón y se marchó, no hablamos más, dijo Milk con tristeza.

Debe haberse sentido confundido, pero no estés triste, mañana lo ves en la universidad y aclaras todo con él, claro si te beso es porque ya te ama nuevamente. Milk solo es cuestión de que sepas manejar esta situación a tu favor, él debe estar confundido ahora, por eso reacciono así, se supone que tiene una novia y besa a otra chica, debe sentirse terrible, dijo Vegueta.

Si lo comprendo, dijo Milk.

Tenle paciencia hazle entender que ninguno de los dos ha tenido la culpa de este sentimiento, dijo Vegueta.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un joven de cabello alborotado entraba su departamento atormentándose con sus propios pensamientos.

Soy un idiota, aunque la amo, este es un amor prohibido, no puedo traicionar así a Lunch, ella no lo merece, ella y su familia han sido muy buenos conmigo y Milk tampoco merece que la ilusione, aunque la amo, no puedo dejar a Lunch en este momento, ella está muy ilusionada con nuestra boda, pensaba Kakaroto mientras se sentaba en el piso tomándose la cabeza.

¿Qué hago?, no quiero alejarme de Gohan ni de Milk, pero si la sigo viendo tengo miedo de volver hacer lo mismo de hoy, ¿qué hago?, tal vez sea bueno poner distancia por un tiempo, si eso haré evitare verla hasta que piense mejor las cosas, dijo Kakaroto.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Un atractivo joven de cabello alborotado recibía en su departamento a su prometida.

Hermoso, me tenías preocupada, ¿por qué no contestas mis llamadas?, ¿acaso no piensas ir a clases?, ayer solo me llamaste para cancelar nuestra cita, decía una rubia mientras con un fugaz beso al joven de cabello alborotado.

No, no pienso ir, dijo Kakaroto mientras abría la puerta de su departamento para que la rubia entrase.

¿Por qué?, ¿estás enfermo precioso?, dijo la rubia colocando su mano sobre el rostro del joven de cabello alborotado.

Kakaroto sintió remordimiento al ver la preocupación de la rubia hacia él y prefirió no responder nada.

Llamare a un médico, fiebre no tienes, pero si te sientes mal un médico es el indicado para dar un diagnostico hermoso, siéntate mientras yo me pongo en contacto con el médico de la familia, decía la rubia.

No es necesario Lunch, solo es cansancio, esta semana no pienso ir a la universidad ni al trabajo llamare al señor Brief para comunicárselo y me comunicare con los profesores también, decía Kakaroto.

No te preocupes hermoso, te estas sobre exigiendo, tomate el descanso, yo hablo con los profesores de la universidad tu solo comunícate con el señor Brief, no te preocupes por eso, dijo la rubia.

¡Gracias Lunch¡ dijo Kakaroto.

Además seré tú enfermera esta semana, dijo Lunch.

No es necesario Lunch, no descuides tus estudios, decía Kakaroto.

 **Universidad:**

Una bella pelinegra caminaba por el pasadizo de la facultad del joven de cabello alborotado.

¡Hola hermosa¡ ¿buscas a Gokú?, dijo Diecisiete.

Sí, dijo la pelinegra.

No ha venido hoy, al menos a las dos primeras clases no ha estado, dijo Diecisiete.

No vino, decía intrigada la pelinegra.

No y la verdad me sorprende mucho porque él nunca falta, dijo Diecisiete.

A lo mejor viene para las otras clases, si lo ves dile que necesito hablar con él, dijo Milk.

Así lo haré preciosa, no te preocupes, respondió Diecisiete.

 **Horas más tarde: "Corporación Cápsula"**

Un hombre mayor de lentes de cabello lavanda hablaba con un joven cabello de flama.

¿No vendrá?, decía intrigado Vegueta.

No, no vendrá en toda la semana, me dijo que estaba enfermo, decía el hombre de lentes.

Enfermo, ¿de qué?, dijo Vegueta intrigado.

Eso no me dijo, supongo que gripa, como está haciendo bastante frío a lo mejor enfermo de eso, dijo el padre de la peli azul.

 **Departamento de Kakaroto:**

¿Cómo te sientes?, decía una rubia mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té caliente al joven de cabello alborotado que estaba recostado en su cama.

Como un miserable, dijo Kakaroto con tristeza mirando a la rubia mientras pensaba: Lunch no merece lo que le hice, no lo merece.

¿Un miserable?, dijo la rubia intrigada.

¡Eh si¡ es que no me siento bien, dijo Kakaroto con tristeza.

 **Por la noche: "Casa de Milk y Vegueta"**

Y eso me dijo el señor Brief, decía Vegueta.

Está enfermo, por eso hoy no fue a sus clases, decía preocupada la pelinegra.

El señor Brief dice que de seguro le dio gripa por el clima, aunque yo no lo creo, él siempre ha sido muy fuerte, dijo Vegueta.

¿Entonces piensas que le dio algo peor?, dijo alarmada la pelinegra.

No mi inocente hermanita, Kakaroto después de lo que paso ayer entre él y tú debe sentirse el peor de los hombres, estoy seguro que por eso no ha ido a la universidad ni al laboratorio, quiere evitar verte, dijo Vegueta.

Entonces ¿ya no me quiere?, dijo Milk con tristeza.

No linda te ama, más de lo que te imaginas, por eso tiene miedo a traicionar a la persona con la que ahora está, sabes que él está comprometido en matrimonio con Lunch, ¿verdad?, dijo Vegueta.

Sí, dijo Milk con tristeza.

Dale tiempo para que reflexione, no debe ser fácil para él, dale una semana luego si él no te busca, hazlo tú, dijo Vegueta.

 **1 semana después:**

La semana pasó rápidamente, el joven de cabello alborotado ya había tomado una decisión: alejar a la pelinegra de él, así ello le ocasione un terrible dolor en su corazón.

Kakaroto volvió a la universidad, pero no busco a la pelinegra como lo hacía desde que se hicieron amigos.

La belleza vino a buscarte, hace una semana, pero después no volvió supongo que tuvo muchos trabajos por ello ya no volvió, decía Diecisiete mirando al joven de cabello alborotado mientras estaban fuera de su aula.

Así, ¡gracias por decírmelo¡ dijo Kakaroto son tristeza.

Eres un suertudazo, dijo Diecisiete.

¿Por qué?, dijo Kakaroto sin comprender.

Eres prometido de la hija del alcalde, te casarás con ella y con eso aseguraras tú futuro, pues su familia tiene mucho dinero y es muy poderosa y aparte de ello, esa belleza muere por ti, ¿sabes cuantos quisieran estar en tu lugar?, si tu quisieras podrías hacerla tu amante, ella es madre soltera, estoy seguro que no le importaría ser tu amante con tal de darle un padre por horas a su hijo, dijo Diecisiete sonriendo.

Cállate idiota, no vuelvas hablar así de ella, Milk es una niña muy valiosa y su hijo en niño hermoso, no te permito que hables así de ellos, dijo Kakaroto dándole un golpe a Diecisiete en la cara.

Cálmate, cálmate Gokú, no pensé que te doliera tanto mis palabras, yo solo quiero ayudarte, me considero tu amigo, tú estás enamorado de ella, pero no puedes dejar a Lunch a puertas de una boda ¿no?; no es necesario que me lo digas lo veo en tus ojos, pero eso me saco por querer ayudarte, decía Diecisiete limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

¡Discúlpame¡ pero no vuelvas hablar así de Milk, yo nunca la usaría de esa forma, dijo Kakaroto con tristeza.

¿Entonces piensas dejar a Lunch?, dijo Diecisiete sorprendido.

No, no puedo, como bien dices, ella está muy ilusionada con esa boda, dijo Kakaroto.

Entonces te casarás sin amor con ella, ¿qué harás con Milk?, dijo Diecisiete preocupado.

Me alejare de ella y me casare con Lunch, dijo Kakaroto con tristeza.

Vaya eres muy leal, sacrificaras el amor por lealtad, dijo Diecisiete sin darse cuenta que una rubia que se encontraba tras un mural había escuchado toda la plática.

Maldita chiquilla, no puedo creer que mi Gokú y esa zorra se hayan estado viendo, claro la zorra esa debe querer darle un padre a su hijo y como mi Gokú es tan noble le puso el ojo porque ella no puede ser parte del pasado de él, no, no puede y así lo sea ahora Gokú es mío, mío, esa chiquilla estúpida va a saber que nadie se mete con lo de Lunch, nadie, pensaba la rubia mientras empuñaba sus manos y trataba de respirar hondamente para tranquilizarse.

La rubia luego de algunos minutos decidió volver a su facultad justo cuando se dirigía a ella vio a la pelinegra en la facultad que estaba frente a la de su prometido y decidió ir al lugar donde la jovencita se encontraba.

 **Minutos después:**

Justo contigo quería hablar maldita zorra, dijo Lunch de manera despectiva, haciendo que la pelinegra girase a ver a la rubia con la mirada intrigada.


	25. Manipulación y mentiras

**Capítulo 24:** **"Manipulación y mentiras"**

Una rubia miraba de manera despectiva a una pelinegra.

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué te diriges así a mí?, dijo Milk manteniendo la calma.

Ahora resulta que las zorras se ofenden por decirles la verdad, dijo Lunch con ironía.

Basta no vuelvas a llamarme así, porque yo no soy ninguna zorra, dijo Milk.

¡Ah no¡ ¿entonces cómo se llama a las mujeres que se meten con un hombre comprometido?; dijo Lunch con ironía.

No entiendo tú indirecta, dijo Milk.

Ya no te hagas chiquilla estúpida, pensaste seducir a mi prometido para darle un padre a tu estúpido niño, pero sabes yo no lo voy a permitir me voy a encargar de que te expulsen de la universidad y de la ciudad para que veas que con lo que le pertenece a Lunch no se mete, decía la rubia cuando sintió su rostro arderle debido a la bofetada que la pelinegra le había dado.

A mi dime lo que se pegue la gana pero a mi hijo no lo metas, ¿entendiste?, dijo furiosa la pelinegra.

Pues no te metas con lo mío y yo no me meto con tu bastardo, dijo Lunch.

Te lo advertí, dijo la pelinegra dándole un golpe en el estómago a Lunch que la hizo caer al piso.

Aparte de zorra, eres una estúpida salvaje, dijo Lunch mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Yo no soy ninguna zorra en todo caso lo eres tú que estás teniendo contigo a un hombre que no te pertenece con engaños, Kakaroto olvido sus recuerdos, él es el padre de mi hijo y lo voy a recuperar, dijo Milk en su rabia dejando consternada a la rubia que no supo que decir.

Haber dime, ¿ahora quién es la mentirosa aquí?, ¿quién es la zorra?, ¿tú o yo?, dijo Milk con molestia mirando a la rubia.

Estás loca, Gokú siempre ha sido Gokú, sin duda estás loca, dijo Lunch.

No él es mi pareja, mi pareja, el padre de mi hijo, dijo Milk.

Sin duda estás loca pero no te saldrás con la tuya zorra, aléjate de mí hombre, dijo Lunch.

No lo pienso hacer, respondió Milk.

Los jóvenes que pasaban por el patio al escuchar la discusión se detuvieron formando un circulo alrededor del par de jóvenes.

Lunch al ver a varias decenas de jóvenes rodearlas se le ocurrió una malvada idea.

Miren chicos está chiquilla que ven aquí, con su carita de niña inocente, es una cualquiera, si chicas tengan cuidado allí donde la ven, está es una zorra tiene un hijo al que le anda buscando padre, cualquiera de sus novios están en riesgo, decía Lunch cuando la pelinegra se le fue encima.

Cállate, eso es mentira, dijo la pelinegra haciendo caer a la rubia al piso mientras la tomaba de su cabellos.

Así, zorra, niega que tienes un hijo, dijo Lunch.

Yo nunca negaría a mi hijo, dijo Milk aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Vegueta y Bulma que pasaban por allí al ver a los alumnos haciendo círculo se acercaron a ver que estaba sucediendo.

Es Milk, dijo Bulma alarmada mientras Vegueta corría a donde estaba la pelinegra para separarla de la rubia.

Esta es una salvaje, decía la rubia.

Milk, ¿qué paso?, decía Vegueta alejando a la pelinegra de la rubia.

Está empezó, me insulto, se metió con mi Gohan, decía Milk sollozando ya no aguantando más las ganas de llorar mientras Vegueta la abrazaba.

En vez de consolar a esta zorra, deberías de ayudarme a mí a ponerme de pie, decía Lunch.

No vuelvas a expresarte así de Milk, dijo Vegueta con rabia mientras Bulma se acercaba a él.

Bulma no permitas que tu novio se haga amigo de esta zorra, sabías que le anda buscando padre a su hijo?, dijo Lunch con rabia.

Cállate Lunch, tú no sabes nada, dijo Bulma abrazando a Milk mientras la rubia se paraba.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que Lunch observo la confianza que existía entre Milk, Vegueta y Bulma dijo: No puedo creerlo, ustedes sabían que está zorra estaba tras mi prometido y la apoyaron, claro ahora comprendo todo, todo lo planeaste Bulma para vengarte por lo que hace años pasó con Marón, ¿verdad?, dijo Lunch con rabia.

Claro que no, Lunch, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que estás haciendo, pero sabes las mentiras no se pueden guardar por mucho tiempo, Milk no es lo que tú dices y tú ya lo sabes, dijo Bulma.

Mejor vámonos, dijo Vegueta tratando de contener su rabia mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.

Si vámonos, dijo Bulma ayudando a salir de todo la multitud a la bella pelinegra que salía con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Y ustedes que ven, ya acabo el circo, dijo Lunch con rabia haciendo que los jóvenes que la rodeaban salgan despavoridos.

Está vez se te paso la mano Lunch, dijo Ten que estaba entre la multitud y al ver a la rubia quedarse sola se acercó a ella.

Esa me lo quiere quitar, dijo Lunch con rabia.

Tal vez tú eres la que se lo quiere quitar a ella, recuerda que no sabemos nada del pasado de él, dijo Ten.

Mejor cállate, sino me piensas apoyar, mejor ni te me acerques, dijo Lunch con rabia.

Hay Lunch, creo que vas a sufrir mucho por haber puesto tus ojos en él, pensó Ten al ver partir a la rubia.

 **Horas después: "Facultad de ingeniería"**

Un joven de cabello negro lacio miraba acercarse a su facultad a su amigo de cabello alborotado.

Te estaba esperando, ¿a qué aún no te enteras el último chisme?, dijo Diecisiete.

¿Cuál?; dijo Kakaroto para seguirle la plática a su amigo.

Tú prometida y tú amor imposible se pelaron por ti, dijo Diecisiete dejando atónito al joven de cabello alborotado.

¿Qué estás diciendo?, dijo Kakaroto alarmado.

Solo la verdad querido amigo, dijo Diecisiete riendo.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Una rubia se encontraba en la oficina del rector hablando con él.

Así como le digo rector, esa chiquilla es una salvaje, mire lo que me hizo, ella merece ser expulsada de aquí sin ninguna contemplación, decía la rubia.

Pero, en estos meses esa joven ha demostrado ser la mejor alumna de su clase,…., decía el rector.

Mire rector si usted no la expulsa, tendré que hablar con mi padre y usted ya se imaginara que puede suceder, dijo la rubia.

Está bien señorita Lunch, ahora mismo le comunico a la señorita Ox que ya no puede seguir estudiando aquí, dijo el rector.

Ja ja ja, señorita esa zorra, hasta un hijo tiene, como va hacer señorita, dijo la rubia con ironía.

Kakaroto busco a Milk en su facultad pero no la encontró entonces decidió ir a buscar a la rubia. Mientras tanto la pelinegra fue llamada por el rector a su oficina.

Pase, tome asiento, dijo el rector mirando con tristeza a la pelinegra.

La pelinegra tomo asiento y miro al rector.

¿Para qué me mando llamar?, dijo Milk.

Lamento informarle que usted ya no puede seguir estudiando aquí, ha sido expulsada por mala conducta, respondió el rector mientras la pelinegra lo miro con tristeza.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Lunch, al fin te encuentro, dijo Kakaroto acercándose a la rubia.

Gokú hermoso, dijo la rubia abrazándolo mientras fingía sollozar en sus brazos.

¿Qué te pasó?, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado al ver los rasguños y moretones en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Una salvaje me hizo esto, dijo la rubia.

¿Una salvaje?, dijo Kakaroto.

Amor, vamos a tú departamento para hablar con calma, dijo la rubia mientras Kakaroto asentía.

 **1 hora después:**

Milk entraba sollozando a su casa donde Vegueta y Bulma se encontraban haciendo jugar a Gohan.

Voy a llevar al niño al jardín, dijo Bulma tomando a Gohan de la mano y sacándolo de la sala.

¿Qué sucede Milk?, dijo Vegueta preocupado.

Me expulsaron de la universidad, dijo Milk.

De seguro la bruja tuvo la culpa, dijo Vegueta con rabia.

Eso es lo de menos, lo que me da temor es lo que ella le pueda decir a Kakaroto, decía Milk sollozando.

Milk, él momento de que le digas la verdad ha llegado, dijo Vegueta.

¿Y cómo voy hacerlo?, si ya no lo veré, lo más seguro es que ni a la corporación siga yendo, decía Milk sollozando.

No te preocupes por ello, Bulma y yo nos encargaremos de averiguar donde vive, dijo Vegueta abrazándola.

 **Departamento de Kakaroto:**

Lunch le contaba a su manera como es que Milk la había agredido, Kakaroto escuchaba incrédulo lo que la rubia le contaba.

Y eso fue lo que paso amor, esa chica está loca, cree que tú eres el padre de su hijo, juro matarme si no me alejaba de ti, decía Lunch sollozando.

No puedo creer todo lo que dices, decía Kakaroto.

Pues es la verdad amor, tú eres muy noble por eso le brindaste tú amistad pero esa chica esta desequilibrada, aunque no lo creas la pobre me da pena debe ser difícil quedarse con un hijo tan joven, pero eso no le da derecho a obsesionarse contigo, me amenazó de muerte amor, me dijo que tu serías para ella a como dé lugar, que no le importa inventar lo que sea con tal de que tú vuelvas con ella, la pobre te confunde con su novio muerto, porque ese chico está muerto cielo, me lo dijo una amiga suya, decía Lunch.

Pobre Milk, dijo Kakaroto creyéndose todas las barbaridades que la rubia le decía.

Tengo miedo amor, mira lo que le hizo a mis brazos, me golpeo el estómago, sino fuera por Ten que me ayudo esa me hubiese matado en pleno patio decía Lunch haciéndose la victima mientras Kakaroto la miraba con tristeza y más al pensar que Milk había hecho y dicho todo lo que la rubia le decía.


	26. Confesiones

**Capítulo 25:** **"Confesiones"**

Dos semana paso desde la expulsión de la pelinegra de la universidad, Kakaroto no había vuelto a la corporación ni a buscarla. Lunch se la pasaba siempre junto a él, no permitiéndole a Vegueta o a Bulma que puedan acercársele en algún momento.

Kakaroto pesé al dolor que sentía pues extrañaba a Gohan y a Milk, por temor a que lo que le había dicho Lunch fuera cierto y seguir haciéndole daño con su presencia a la pelinegra decidió alejarse de ella a pesar de que ello lo deprimía cada día más.

 **Universidad:**

Un par de jóvenes platicaban en un pasillo.

Sabes amigo, no siempre es bueno conformarse con una sola versión, yo no estuve presente ese día, pero hasta donde me entere Lunch fue la que empezó, si Milk la agredió, lo hizo solo por defenderse, decía Diecisiete.

Si tal vez tengas razón, pero creo que es mejor dejar así las cosas, no quiero ocasionarle más problemas a Milk, por mi culpa la expulsaron de aquí, decía Kakaroto con tristeza.

¿Y por qué por tú culpa?; dijo Diecisiete.

No sé cómo, pero Lunch se enteró de mi amistad a escondidas con ella, dijo Kakaroto con tristeza.

De seguro le reclamo eso, dijo Diecisiete mientras el joven de cabello alborotado entristecía.

 **Cafetín:**

Una rubia y una peli azul platicaban. Bulma le había contado brevemente la historia de amor de Milk y Kakaroto, claro ocultando que ella era una princesa y que ambos eran extraterrestres.

Ayúdame Dieciocho tu hermano es amigo de Gokú, decía Bulma.

Pero me preguntara para qué quiero saberla, decía la rubia.

Pues dile que es para mí, decía Bulma.

Está bien, solo porque todo lo que me acabas de contar es muy triste, quién hubiese imaginado que Gokú tiene un hijo con esa chica, claro por eso Lunch lo cuida tanto siempre tuvo temor que alguien de su pasado se lo quite, decía Dieciocho.

Así es amiga, dijo Bulma.

Está bien te ayudare, por ese pequeñín que merece su familia junta, te conseguiré la dirección de él, dijo la rubia.

 **Horas después:**

Un par de gemelos platicaba mientras cenaban en un lujoso comedor.

¿Y tú para qué quieres su dirección?, decía intrigado Diecisiete.

Bulma me la pidió como un favor, decía la rubia.

¿Bulma?, dijo Diecisiete mientras miraba pensativo a su hermana.

Dime la verdad, ¿es para Milk?, dijo Diecisiete.

Si, si es para ella, dijo Dieciocho.

Pues me lo hubieras dicho antes hermanita, dijo el joven sorprendiendo a su gemela.

¿Qué?, dijo la rubia.

Me lo hubieses dicho sin tanto rodeo, luego te la doy, esa belleza tiene muchas cosas que aclarar con Kakaroto, dijo Diecisiete.

A ti tampoco te cae Lunch, dijo riendo la rubia.

No es que no me caiga, es solo que no gusta la manera tan asfixiante como es con mi amigo, además ella le dijo algunas cosas que no son ciertas sobre Milk a él y me gustaría que los dos las aclarasen, dijo Diecisiete.

 **Minutos después: "Corporación Cápsula"**

Una peli azul platicaba por teléfono con su amiga.

¡Gracias Dieciocho¡ decía la peli azul.

No agradezcas mi hermano y yo lo hacemos con gusto, ojala y Gokú reaccione y se dé cuenta de la clase de víbora que es Lunch, dijo Dieciocho.

Eso esperamos todos, dijo Bulma sonriendo cortando la llamada y marcándole a su novio para decirle lo que la rubia había averiguado.

 **Casa de Vegueta y Milk:**

La pelinegra miraba al joven cabello de flama anotar en un papel algo mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

¡Gracias linda¡ luego seguimos hablando, voy a dársela de una vez a Milk, decía Vegueta dando por culminada la llamada.

¿Qué te dijo?, decía la pelinegra intrigada.

Ya tenemos la dirección, dijo Vegueta entregándole el papel a la pelinegra.

Voy ahora mismo, ¡por favor hazte cargo de Gohan¡ dijo la pelinegra.

Está bien, ve tranquila, dijo Vegueta.

La pelinegra tomo sus llaves su bolso y salió a paso rápido a tomar un taxi.

A está dirección por favor, dijo la pelinegra entregándole al chofer el papel que le había dado Vegueta.

 **Minutos después:**

Milk bajaba frente a un lujoso edificio y camino hacia la entrada donde un hombre de corbata y lentes se encontraba.

¿A qué departamento va señorita?, dijo el hombre al ver a la pelinegra dirigirse al ascensor.

Voy al departamento 404 dijo la pelinegra.

Al del joven Son, vaya es la primera persona que no sea la señorita Lunch que lo visita, dijo el hombre anotando en un tablero.

¿Se encuentra?, dijo Milk.

Si, suba, disculpe que le haya preguntado a donde va pero es mi trabajo registrar las visitas a cada departamento, dijo el hombre.

No se preocupe, dijo la pelinegra entrando en el ascensor.

Esa niña es muy bella, será familiar del joven Son, pensaba el hombre mientras veía cerrarse las puertas del ascensor.

 **Minutos después:**

La bella pelinegra salía del ascensor y caminaba a paso rápido al departamento del joven de cabello alborotado.

 **Dentro del departamento:**

Un joven de cabello alborotado que tenía la mirada llena de profunda tristeza salía de darse una refrescante ducha, mientras pensaba: ¿por qué no llegaste a mi vida antes Milk?, todo habría sido distinto si te hubiese conocido antes que a Lunch, seriamos tan felices los tres, los pensamientos del joven de cabello alborotado fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de su departamento.

Quién será ya es muy tarde, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado colocándose rápidamente su ropa y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Kakaroto al abrir la puerta quedo sorprendido al ver a la niña que él amaba fuera de su departamento.

Milk, ¿cómo obtuviste mi dirección?, dijo Kakaroto iluminándosele el rostro al ver a su amada niña frente de él.

Eso no importa, lo único que importa es que al fin te vuelvo a ver necesito hablar contigo, dijo la pelinegra.

El joven de cabello alborotado al ver a la pelinegra fuera de su departamento se olvidó de todo lo que Lunch le invento de ella y le dijo: Pasa, siéntate, ¿gustas algo?, un refresco, una rebanada de pastel, decía Kakaroto con nerviosismo.

No, ¡Gracias¡ vengo a decirte algo muy importante, algo que te he ocultado desde que te conocí por temor a causarte más daño del que ya te han hecho en este planeta, decía Milk con tristeza sentándose en uno de los muebles mientras el joven de cabello alborotado tomaba asiento frente a ella.

¿Dime entonces el motivo de tu visita?, dijo Kakaroto intrigado.

Vengo hablarte de tu pasado, dijo Milk.

Mi pasado, dijo Kakaroto sorprendido.

Si, dijo Milk.

Tú como puedes saber de mi pasado, si apenas nos conocemos hace algunos meses, dijo Kakaroto.

Pues eso no es cierto, tú y yo nos conocemos desde niños, nos hicimos amigos y con el tiempo nos hicimos novios y pareja, tú eres Kakaroto, el hombre que ame, amo y amare, el padre de mi hijo, de Gohan, dijo Milk mientras el joven de cabello alborotado se paró de donde se encontraba y camino hacia un lado recordando su plática con Lunch.

 **Recuerdo**

Esa chica esta desequilibrada, aunque no lo creas la pobre me da pena debe ser difícil quedarse con un hijo tan joven, pero eso no le da derecho a obsesionarse contigo, me amenazó de muerte amor, me dijo que tu serías para ella a como dé lugar, que no le importa inventar lo que sea con tal de que tú vuelvas con ella, la pobre te confunde con su novio muerto, porque ese chico está muerto cielo, me lo dijo una amiga suya, decía Lunch.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Kakaroto miro con tristeza a la pelinegra que al verlo pararse camino hacia él.

Sé que es difícil creerlo, pero aún hay más y te pido que me escuches ¡por favor¡ decía la pelinegra mientras el joven de cabello alborotado entristecía al pensar que Milk, en verdad está mal de la cabeza como decía Lunch.

Vegueta y yo no somos hermanos, somos príncipes de un planeta llamado Vegita, tú también perteneces a ese planeta, decía la pelinegra mientras Kakaroto se preocupaba más al oír decir cosas tan absurdas según él a la pelinegra pero sin embargo dejo que ella continuara con su narración.

Tú eras un soldado real de mi padre, mi padre al enterarse de nuestro romance secreto junto con mi padrino el padre de Vegueta crearon un plan el cual consistía en enviarte a la tierra con la misión estricta de que tú deberías morir aquí, pero las personas a las que se les encomendó la misión no pudieron cumplirla y te dejaron con vida solo te arrancaron la cola de simio, que es la que caracteriza a nuestra raza, Vegueta y yo también nos las sacamos y a Gohan se la quitaron en el hospital, pues pensaron que era una malformación. Bulma dice que ella hace años sintió una explosión por una zona descampada a miles de kilómetros de acá, su padre había detectado la presencia de una nave alienígena por eso ella decidió ir al lugar que indicaba las pantallas de su laboratorio, cuando ella llego junto a Dieciocho y Marón, también estuvo allí Lunch y sus amigos, como Marón empezó a discutir con Lunch, Bulma y sus amigas se retiraron del lugar ya que al no ver la presencia de ninguna nave pensaron que no era necesario su presencia, ella supone que ese día Lunch te encontró ya que ella y sus amigas se fueron del lugar sin siquiera percatarse sí había algo por el alrededor. Al ver que no volvías a nuestro planeta pues tú me dijiste que solo era una misión de dos meses, decidí investigar y descubrir el malvado plan de mi padre, entonces me revele contra él y él se vio forzado junto a mi padrino a darnos una nave para venir a buscarte ya que uno de los soldados que vinieron contigo con órdenes de matarte me dijo que tu no habías muerto. Vegueta decidió acompañarme, te busque durante días, meses y años, fue muy duro y triste pero por nuestro hijo decidí no rendirme hasta que te encontré, pero tú parecías otro, no me recordabas, luego comprendí que con los golpes tal vez habías perdido la memoria, pues tu Ki era el mismo así como el perfume de tu piel, entonces decidí conquistarte y cuando llegue el momento decirte la verdad. Me dolió mucho saber que te habías vuelto a enamorar, que tenías novia y que piensas casarte con ella, pero esa chica es mala, muy mala pues te miente y quiere quedarse contigo a base de mentiras, decía Milk rompiendo en llanto.

Todo lo que dices suena increíble, no sé si creerte, Lunch me dio otra versión de todo, dice que sufrí un accidente y sus familiares aseguran que soy su novio desde hace años, además ¿extraterrestres?, eso es demasiado Milk, yo no puedo creerte algo así, a pesar de que te amo, no puedo, no te niego que yo te amo, que tú despiertas en mí lo que Lunch desde que desperté del accidente automovilístico que dice Lunch que tuve, no despierta en mí, pero esa historia de que no somos de este planeta me es difícil de creer. No sabes cómo quisiera creerte, nada me haría más feliz que ser el padre de Gohan pero no sé qué hacer, decía Kakaroto tomándose la cabeza.

Respóndeme algo: ¿tú amas a Lunch?, dijo Milk con temor.

No, dijo Kakaroto con firmeza.

¿Alguna vez la amaste?, fue tú pareja como dicen en nuestro planeta, decía Milk.

Si te refieres a qué tuve intimidad con ella, la respuesta es no, dijo Kakaroto.

Si dices que amas, ¿por qué no puedes creerme?, dijo Milk con tristeza.

No lo sé Milk, quiero creerte, pero…., decía Kakaroto siendo interrumpido por la pelinegra.

Yo vine solo con la idea de encontrarte y volver contigo y nuestro hijo a nuestro planeta, tu construiste una casita allá para nosotros, si es que hay dudas en tú corazón es porque no me amas tanto como dices, tal vez sea mejor volver a mi planeta ya que tú te consideras ya un terrícola, dijo la pelinegra sollozando antes de salir del departamento del joven de cabello alborotado que se cayó al piso tomándose la cabeza tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo dentro de ella que le permita creer lo que su amada pelinegra le había confesado hace solo segundos.


	27. La decisión

**Capítulo 26:** **"La decisión"**

Una bella pelinegra entraba corriendo a su habitación con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar mientras un joven cabello de flama que la había estado esperando sentado en el mueble de la sala al verla entrar salió tras ella.

Milk, abre, abre, decía Vegueta tocando la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra.

Luego de algunos minutos, la puerta se abrió y una pelinegra cayó al piso de rodillas cubriendo con sus manos su bello rostro empapado de lágrimas.

¿Qué sucedió Milk?, dijo Vegueta ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

No me creyó, no me creyó, decía la pelinegra.

Cálmate, recuéstate un rato, te traeré un té, para que te relajes un poco, dijo Vegueta.

El joven cabello de flama fue a al cocina y le preparo una infusión a la pelinegra la cual le dio para que ella bebiese.

 **Minutos después:**

¿Ya estás más tranquila?; dijo Vegueta.

Si, respondió la pelinegra.

Ahora si platícame todo, dijo Vegueta.

Milk le platicaba al joven de cabello de flama lo que había sucedido en el departamento de Kakaroto.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Kakaroto al no lograr recordar nada decidió esperar al día siguiente para averiguar con las personas que Milk le había mencionado si lo que ella decía era cierto.

Eso haré, será mejor dormir, decía Kakaroto mientras tomaba una pastilla para el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía.

 **Casa de Milk y Vegueta:**

Ya no puedo más Vegueta, ya tome una decisión, decía Milk.

¿Qué linda?, dijo Vegueta preocupado.

Dices que la nave, nuestra nave ya está lista, ¿verdad?, decía la pelinegra.

Sí, ¿porqué?, repondió Vegueta aumentando su preocupación.

Volvamos, ya no quiero seguir aquí, él se casara con ella, aunque dice que me ama no piensa dejarla, por eso no me cree, decía Milk sollozando.

¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?, ¿Y Gohan?, ¿qué le dirás cuanto te pregunte por su padre?, además nuestra nave solo es para dos tripulantes pero bueno eso no importa el padre de Bulma hizo la otra nave con mayor capacidad y ya está terminada, dijo Vegueta preocupado.

Sí eso es lo que quiero, a Gohan cuando este más grande les explicare todo, decía Milk.

Está bien, si es lo que deseas yo te apoyare. Mañana hablare con Bulma, creo que el momento de que su familia sepa la verdad, antes pensé robarme la nave que el señor Brief había hecho para poder regresar pues como ahora ya no somos dos, pero los padres de ella han sido demasiado buenos con nosotros, confiare en que no serán capaces de capturarnos como seres raros, dijo Vegueta.

Creo que es lo mejor, después de todo Bulma y tú son novios, dijo Milk.

Ya no llores linda, ¿Cuándo quieres que partamos?, dijo Vegueta limpiando con sus manos las lagrimas del rostro de la pelinegra.

En lo posible, mañana mismo por la tarde, dijo Milk.

Está bien, mañana a primera hora hablo con la familia de Bulma, ahora duerme que mañana tienes que empacar, hemos adquirido muchas cosas lindas en este planeta, yo pienso llevarlas al nuestro, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

 **Al día siguiente: "Departamento de Kakaroto"**

Un joven de cabello alborotado despertaba de su profundo sueño.

Ya amaneció, tengo que alistarme rápido, iré al gimnasio allí alguien tiene que aclararme todo, dijo Kakaroto poniéndose de pie.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Un joven cabello de flama entraba a la lujosa mansión de su novia.

Cuando me lo dijiste a noche no pude creerlo, dijo Bulma.

Pues créelo linda, Kakaroto parece no reaccionar, dijo Vegueta con tristeza.

Toma asiento, Papá y mamá ya vienen, te voy a extrañar, dijo Bulma.

Y yo a ti, pero prometo venir a verte y tu ahora que tu padre hizo otra nave similar a la nuestra podrás ir a visitarme, dijo Vegueta dándole un apasionado beso a la peli azul.

Eso ni lo dudes, dijo la peli azul al separase.

Ya estamos aquí, dijo el padre de la peli azul que venia junto a la madre de ella también.

Los padres de Bulma tomaron asiento frente al par de jóvenes. Vegueta empezó a contarles todo con respecto a sus orígenes y la decisión que había tomado Milk, los padres de Bulma escuchaban con atención todo pero no parecían sorprendidos con la revelación del joven cabello de flama.

Y eso es todo, decía Vegueta mirando a los padres de la peli azul mientras está le tomaba la mano.

¿Digan algo padres?, dijo la peli azul.

Ya lo sabíamos, dijo el padre de la peli azul sorprendiendo al par de jóvenes.

¿Lo sabían?, dijo sorprendido Vegueta.

Si, sabia que los cuatro no eran de este planeta tengo en el laboratorio mecanismos que detectan la presencia de seres de otros planetas con Gohan fue el primero que me di cuenta pues se quedaba con nosotros y ahora con lo que me cuentas me da gusto no haberlos entregado, cuenta con nuestro apoyo hijo, pueden tomar la nave que hice hoy mismo si lo desean, además eres el novio de mi hija, dijo el padre de la peli azul.

Si hijo, alienígenas o no, Milk, Gohan y tú son seres extraordinarios, al igual que Gokú o Kakaroto dijo la madre de Bulma sonriendo.

Y jamás los pondría en riesgo por una investigación mía, además gracias a ustedes e logrado crear mí sueño, la nave interplanetaria, pronto te visitaremos hijo en tu planeta, quiero saber como es la tecnología por allá, dijo el padre de la peli azul mientras Bulma sonreía.

 **Gimnasio:  
** Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban reunidos platicando.

No comprendo, ¿por qué tanto interés en saber tú pasado?, acaso no estás conforme con lo que Lunch ya te ha dicho, decía Ten.

Si además nosotros te conocimos después del accidente, decía Krilín mientras Yamcha asentía.

Solo respóndame algo, con sinceridad, ¿mi accidente fue automovilístico?, dijo Kakaroto mirando a los jóvenes.

Gokú, mejor pregúntaselo a Lunch, dijo Piccolo.

Lunch no me diría la verdad y yo necesito saberla, dijo Kakaroto desesperado.

Está bien, te diremos lo poco que sabemos, pero no le vayas a decir a Lunch, ya ves que su padre tienen mucho poder, dijo Krilín mientras sus amigos lo miraban alarmados.

Krilín, dijo Yamcha.

Es lo mejor chicos, Lunch no puede seguir adelante con un matrimonio a base de mentiras además lo que ella le hizo a Milk en la universidad fue despreciable, ustedes lo vieron, dijo Krilín.

Si Krilín tiene razón yo te apoyo, dijo Piccolo.

Y yo, dijeron Yamcha y Ten.

Krilín le comento a Kakaroto como fue que Lunch hace años lo había encontrado mientras el joven de cabello alborotado sentía una gran alegría dentro de él.

Nosotros suponemos que por un ajuste de cuentas te dejaron en ese lugar, dijo Krilín.

¡Gracias eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber¡ dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora qué sabes la verdad?, dijo Piccolo.

Volver todo a su lugar, dijo Kakaroto sin que los demás comprendieran.

¿Seguirás adelante con tus planes de matrimonio con Lunch?, dijo Ten.

No, claro que no, dijo Kakaroto con firmeza sorprendiendo a todos mientras se dirigía a la salida del gimnasio.

¿No piensas quedarte a entrenar?, dijo Ten mirando al joven de cabello alborotado dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

No, tengo que ir en busca de mi destino, dijo Kakaroto con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

 **Casa de Vegueta y Milk:**

Un joven de cabello de flama con la sonrisa tatuada en sus labios entro a su casa.

¿Cómo te fue?, dijo la pelinegra que ya tenía todas las maletas en la puerta y a su pequeño hijo de la mano.

Aquí está la nave, dijo Vegueta mostrándole una cápsula color azul.

Entonces ya podemos irnos, dijo Milk.

Si, pero antes en estás capsulas que me dio Bulma guardaremos nuestros equipajes, dijo Vegueta.

Hubiese querido despedirme de Bulma y sus padres, dijo Milk con tristeza.

No te preocupes en 1 hora estarán allá en el lugar donde partiremos para despedirnos, dijo Vegueta.

Me da gusto que tu relación haya sido aceptada, dijo Milk.

A mi también, dijo Vegueta mientras guardaba el equipaje en las cápsulas.

 **Minutos después: "Corporación cápsula"**

Un joven de cabello alborotado llegaba a la parte trasera de la mansión Brief.

Gokú, ¿qué haces aquí?, dijo Bulma que junto a sus padres se disponían a subir a un helicóptero.

Necesito hablar con Milk, ¿esta aquí?, porque en su casa no hay nadie, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado con tristeza.

Se van Kakaroto, dijo Bulma sorprendiendo por como lo llamo al joven de cabello alborotado.

¿Se van a dónde?, dijo Kakaroto desesperado.

Regresan a su planeta, al planeta Vegita, justo ahora mis padres y yo vamos a despedirlos, dijo Bulma.

No, eso no es posible, dijo Kakaroto desesperado.

¿La amas?; dijo Bulma.

Sí, dijo Kakaroto con firmeza.

Entonces no lo dudes más ve con ella, tal vez con el tiempo al ver tu planeta, a tus padres, amigos, los recuerdos aparezcan, ella es la madre de tu hijo, tu pareja como ella dice, dijo Bulma.

Tienes razón, voy con ustedes, tengo que irme con Milk y mi hijo, dijo Kakaroto con firmeza.

¿No te acuerdas como volar?, así llegarías más rápido, claro tendrías que detectar su ki como dicen ellos, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

¿Volar?, dijo Kakaroto intrigado pues la palabra ki ya la había escuchado decir a la pelinegra.

Si Milk y Vegueta vuelan y pronto lo hará Gohan, pero no te preocupes de seguro luego te acordaras como hacerlo, mejor sube, que tu destino te espera, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Mi destino, si Milk, mi muñequita bella es mi destino y yo soy el de ella, dijo Kakaroto subiendo al helicóptero mientras los padres de la peli azul y ella sonreían.


	28. La fuerza del amor

**Capítulo 27:** **"La fuerza del amor"**

Una bella pelinegra que tenia de la mano a su pequeño hijo estaba junto a un joven cabello de flama parado al costado de una gigantesca nave espacial de forma ovalada.

Esta nave es muy cómoda y espaciosa, dijo Milk.

Si, es que el señor Brief, lo diseño pensando en un tripulación de 6 personas, dijo Vegueta.

Claro por ello es tan grande y tienes todos los servicios, dijo Milk mirando el cielo con tristeza.

Si quieres quedarte un tiempo más aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, dijo Vegueta.

No, no es necesario, con quedarme no cambiaría nada, solo sufría más y mi pequeño también, dijo Milk.

Mami, ahí, decía el pequeño Gohan señalando con su manito al cielo.

Ese es el helicóptero de la corporación, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

El momento de decir adiós, llegó dijo Milk con tristeza mientras veía aterrizar al helicóptero que venía manejado por la peli azul.

Las puertas del helicóptero se abrieron y por él bajaron Bulma y sus padres, seguidos de alguien que sorprendió a Milk y Vegueta.

Mi papito, dijo el pequeño Gohan corriendo a los brazos del joven de cabello alborotado que lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos mientras Milk y Vegueta no salían de su asombro.

¡Discúlpanos¡ por no comunicarte que te traíamos una sorpresita, dijo la peli azul mirando a la pelinegra.

¿Qué significa esto?, dijo Milk.

Creo que tienen mucho de que hablar pero ya lo harán cuando estén dentro de la nave, solo tienes que saber que la fuerza del amor hizo el milagro y tu Kakaroto aún sin recordar su pasado a decidido creerlo todo y está aquí por su hijo y por ti, dijo Bulma sonriendo mientras los padres de ella asentían.

Vaya sorpresa, dijo Vegueta feliz.

Kakaroto se acerco al lugar donde estaba la pelinegra y le sonrió dulcemente antes de decirle: ¡te amo¡ tú eres mi destino y no pienso permitir que te vuelvas alejar de mí.

La pelinegra al oír esas palabras lo abrazo mientras el joven de cabello alborotado le sonrío dulcemente mientras la abrazaba de la cintura.

Vegueta agradecía a los padres de Bulma y se despedía de ellos, luego se acerco a la peli azul.

Vendré por ti, quiero que conozcas mi planeta, dijo Vegueta.

Te estaré esperando y si se te olvida venir por mi yo iré tras de ti como Milk lo hizo por Kakaroto, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

No será necesario linda yo vendré por ti, mientras tanto podrías ir creando un intercomunicador ínter espacial, es más la nave que dejo con tu padre tiene uno, mediante ella seguiremos comunicados, dijo Vegueta.

Mi padre también le instalo una a la nave que llevan, dijo Bulma.

Entonces estaremos comunicados todo el viaje, dijo Vegueta dándole un apasionado beso a la peli azul.

Milk se despidió de Bulma y los padres de esta al igual que el pequeño Gohan y Kakaroto.

Cuídense y sean muy felices, estaremos esperando su visita nuevamente, dijeron los padres de Vegueta a los pelinegros.

¡Gracias¡ dijeron Kakaroto y Milk.

Kakaroto, yo me encargo de explicarle a Lunch todo y darle tú mensaje, dijo Bulma.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Kakaroto antes de subir a la nave junto a la pelinegra.

¿Qué mensaje le enviaste con Bulma a Lunch?, dijo Milk intrigada.

Le deje una carta en donde le doy gracias por haberme salvado la vida pero también le explico que nadie puede forzar el amor, porque yo a ella nunca la ame, dijo Kakaroto mientras le daba un dulce beso a la pelinegra.

Chicos tomen asiento, que voy a encender la nave, dijo Vegueta.

¡Eh¡ si disculpa, dijeron los pelinegros sonrojados tomando asiento a los costados del pequeño Gohan.

Ahora sí: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 despegando, dijo Vegueta.

Kakaroto miro a Milk y sonrió.

No te preocupes, poco a poco recordarás todo, como dice Bulma la fuerza de nuestro amor te ayudar a recordar todo, dijo Milk sonriéndole dulcemente.

La familia de Bulma y la peli azul miraban desaparecer la nave en el cielo.

Ya se fueron, dijo Bulma con tristeza.

No estés triste hija, en cuanto tengamos lista la otra nave iremos a conocer ese planeta dijo el padre de la peli azul.

¡Gracias papá¡ dijo Bulma abrazando a su padre.

 **Mientras tanto: "Departamento de Kakaroto"**

Una furiosa rubia hablaba con un hombre delgado de lentes.

¿Cómo qué no está?, decía furiosa la rubia.

Señorita Lunch, como le dije, el joven Son salió muy temprano y desde entonces no ha vuelto, decía el hombre.

Maldición, ¿dónde estás Gokú?, porqué no contestas mis llamadas, decía con rabia la rubia.

Tal vez sigue en el gimnasio señorita, él siempre suele ir allí en sus ratos libres, dijo el hombre.

Si tienes razón, iré para allá, dijo la rubia.

 **Minutos después: "Gimnasio"**

La rubia llego al gimnasio y le pregunto al encargado del mismo sobre Gokú.

Como le digo, el joven Son vino temprano, solo estuvo 15 minutos y se fue, decía el hombre.

¿Se encuentra alguien del grupo de Gokú aquí?, dijo Lunch molesta.

No, todos los que comparten grupo con el joven Son ya no se encuentran, dijo el hombre incrementando la molestia de la rubia.

Maldita sea, llamaré a Ten, dijo la rubia marcando el número del joven de tres ojos.

Dime Lunch, dijo Ten a través de la línea telefónica.

¿No sabes algo de Gokú?, dijo la rubia.

¿Algo de qué?, dijo Ten.

No me contesta el teléfono los últimos que lo vieron fueron ustedes, dijo Lunch.

Que quieres que te diga, Gokú estaba averiguando sobre su pasado y nosotros decidimos decirle lo poco que sabíamos pues lo vimos desesperado, dijo Ten.

¿Qué dices?, dijo molesta la rubia.

Solo la verdad, era lo mejor Lunch, decía el joven de tres ojos.

La rubia salio furiosa del gimnasio mientras cortaba la llamada, subió a su auto y manejó enfurecida el mismo.

Debe estar con esa maldita zorra en casa de la apañadora de Bulma, dijo la rubia mientras conducía.

 **Nave:**

Ya se normalizo todo, decía Kakaroto sacándose el cinturón de seguridad y yendo junto a la pelinegra que recostaba a Gohan en una pequeña cama.

Si, de ahora en adelante el viaje será tranquilo, dijo Vegueta.

¿Cuánto tiempo demoraremos en la nave?, dijo Kakaroto abrazando a la pelinegra por detrás de la espalda mientras le daba suaves besos en sus rostro.

En 2 semanas y media, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Así es, dijo Vegueta sonriendo al ver al par de pelinegros juntos.

 **Corporación Cápsula:**

Una rubia entraba furiosa al lugar donde un peli azul se encontraba.

Te estaba esperando, sabía que no tardarías en venir hacia aquí, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

¿Dónde están?, dijo furiosa la rubia.

Kakaroto está con quién siempre debió estar, dijo Bulma con calma.

Te vengaste verdad, claro no podías dejar impune lo que le hice a Marón, dijo Lunch con rabia.

Yo no hice nada, el destino se ocupo de cobrase solo el mal que hiciste, dijo Bulma estirando su mano donde tenía una carta.

¿Qué es eso?, dijo Bulma.

Es de Kakaroto para ti, ese es su verdadero nombre Kakaroto Saiya no Gokú Son, es menor de ti de un año y Milk no es ninguna zorra es su esposa la princesa de un pueblo que no viene al caso mencionar, dijo Bulma con seriedad.

Eso no es cierto, decía Lunch con rabia.

Lo es, ahora están juntos con su hijo, Kakaroto me pidió que te entregara esta carta, léela y reflexiona un poco y no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores, dijo Bulma.

La rubia recibió la carta y salio furiosa de la casa de la peli azul, en el trayecto a su casa, estaciono su auto y leyó la carta, mientras leía sintió remordimiento y un profundo dolor, no era una carta de reproche, tampoco de agradecimiento, más bien de reflexión.

Lunch miraba una y otra vez uno de los párrafos de la carta:

" **Si la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad para volver a reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida pese a haber perdido mis recuerdos. La vida te esta** **dando una segunda oportunidad para que rehagas tu vida, yo no soy el indicado para ti, nunca lo fui, discúlpame por no decírtelo a la cara pero no tenia tiempo, mi destino me esperaba y esta vez yo no podía fallarle".**

Una segunda oportunidad, decía Lunch mientras unas lágrimas de rabia y frustración salían de sus ojos.

 **Nave:**

Mientras Vegueta descansaba, ya que la nave se manejaba automáticamente, Gohan hacía lo mismo, Gokú y Milk miraban a través de una pequeña ventana de la nave el espacio. El joven de cabello alborotado abrazaba a la pelinegra a él mientras besaba el rostro de la jovencita.

La fuerza de nuestro amor, es tan grande como las galaxias, decía Milk sonriendo.

Si, es tan grande que si volviera a perderte de seguro al volver a encontrarnos me volvería a enamorar de ti, dijo Kakaroto besando dulcemente los labios de la bella pelinegra.

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que estan siguiendo esta bella historia de amor que se encuentra en sus capítulos finales¡ ¡Gracias especiales a **Camila** por dejarme siempre un mensaje en cada capítulo de mi historia¡


	29. El regreso

**C** **apítulo 28:** **"El regreso"**

 **(Antepenúltimo capítulo)**

Una bella pelinegra le daba de comer al pequeño Gohan mientras Kakaroto y Vegueta platicaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar?, decía Kakaroto mirando cuando el joven cabello de flama activaba una pantalla.

Aún falta 3 días, creo que sería bueno comunicarme con tu familia y decirles que ya estamos por llegar, decía Vegueta.

Te comunicaras por esta pantalla como lo haces con Bulma, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Si, ahora me pongo en contacto con tu padre, le mande un aviso a uno de los soldados del castillo para que él vaya al castillo de mi padre y mediante una de las naves pueda verte, decía Vegueta.

Así es como siempre hemos estado en contacto con tu familia cariño, dijo Milk sonriendo mientras llegaba junto a ellos con Gohan en sus brazos.

¿Mis padres conocen a Gohan?, decía Kakaroto sonriendo.

Si, lo conocen desde que nació, estuvieron siguiendo su desarrollo por estas pantallas, dijo Milk sonriendo.

No saben cómo quisiera recordar todo mi pasado, pero me es imposible, así no sabré donde construí nuestra casita Milk, decía Kakaroto con tristeza.

Por eso no te preocupes cariño, buscaremos otro lugar donde construir una nueva casita, mientras tanto le pediré a mi nana que nos permita quedarnos en su casa, decía Milk.

Pues supongo que yo iré con ustedes pues no creo que mi padre me quiera en el castillo después de apoyarte en tu rebelión, aunque el señor Bardock dice que tú padre y el mío le pidieron perdón, tal vez no sea bueno adelantar las cosas hasta no hablar con ellos, decía Vegueta sonriendo.

Si tal vez tengas razón, dijo Milk tomando la mano del joven de cabello alborotado.

 **Planeta tierra: "Mansión Brief"**

Tres chicas platicaban sentadas sobre unas sillas de playa al borde de una alberca.

No puedo creer todo lo que me dices, decía Marón sorprendida.

Pues así como lo oyes primita, como tú anduviste de viaje ni enterada de todo lo que paso en estas semanas, decía Bulma.

Vaya la vida le pago con la misma moneda a Lunch, ojala y ahora aprenda su lección, dijo Marón.

Estoy segura que algo ha de aprender, pero dijiste que hay más, dijo Dieciocho.

Si, si lo hay y como ha ambas las considero mis mejores amigas se los pienso decir, eso sí prométanme que nadie más lo sabrá hasta que mi padre y los implicados lo autoricen, decía Bulma.

Lo prometemos, dijeron Marón y Dieciocho.

Se acuerdan de aquella vez que les pedí que me acompañasen a ver aquella nave alienígena que había aterrizado a algunos kilómetros de Kame House, dijo Bulma.

Claro cómo olvidarlo, si allí nos encontramos a Lunch, dijo Marón mientras Dieciocho asentía.

Pues si nosotras no hubiésemos vuelto tan pronto y nos hubiésemos puesto a ver los alrededores con más detalle, ese día nosotras hubiésemos conocido un alienígena pero como fue Lunch la que se quedó…..decía Bulma contándole a sus amigas el origen de su novio, Milk y Kakaroto.

 **Minutos después:**

Unas impactadas Dieciocho y Marón miraban a Bulma.

Es increíble, todo este tiempo hemos estado conviviendo con tres alienígenas pues al niño no lo podemos contar porque no lo conocemos, dijo Marón sorprendida.

Sí, dijo Bulma.

¿Y un alienígena es tu novio?; dijo Dieciocho sorprendida.

Si, ¿no es hermoso?; dijo Bulma con ojos soñadores.

Pues sí, dijeron Marón y Dieciocho mientras Bulma sonreía.

 **Nave:**

Kakaroto sonreía al ver a la que era su familia tras una pantalla.

Mi niño bello, decía Gine.

Ella es tu mamá, decía Milk dulcemente.

¡Hola mamá¡ decía Kakaroto nervioso.

Mi niño, aquí te ayudaremos a que recuperes tus recuerdos, decía Gine.

Hermanito, ya quiero volverte a ver para darte un fuerte abrazo y quiero ya conocer a mi sobrinito, me ganaste, yo aún no tengo hijos, decía Raditz riendo.

Él es tú hermano, dijo Vegueta.

Yo también quiero llegar pronto, respondió Kakaroto.

Hijo, tranquilo, no te aturdas los recuerdos por si solos regresaran a ti, se paciente, decía Bardock.

¡Gracias papá¡ dijo Kakaroto.

 **Días después: "Nave"**

Prepárense chicos que en unos minutos estamos entrando a nuestro planeta, decía Vegueta.

Gohan, conocerás a tus abuelitos y a tu tío Raditz, decía Milk mientras el pequeño Gohan sonreía.

 **Planeta Vegita:**

En un área descampada perteneciente al reino de los Ouji un grupo de personas esperaban la llegada de la nave procedente de la tierra.

Ya están por llegar, decía Bardock.

No crees que le moleste nuestra presencia, decía un gigantesco hombre.

No, mi hijo y su hija son muy nobles, si la princesa reacciono así aquella vez es porque la imagen que tenía de su padre y padrino se le derrumbo, pero ustedes han cambiado mucho en este tiempo, el príncipe Vegueta lo sabe y la princesa Milk también, decía Bardock.

Ya no le digas así a mi hija, finalmente ya es parte de tu familia, dijo el gigantesco rey.

Y usted también, dijo Bardock mirando al gigantesco hombre.

Solo quiero que me ayudes a convencerlos del matrimonio, mi hija no es una plebeya y yo quiero verla casada como lo manda nuestra tradición real, dijo el rey.

No se preocupe, así será, dijo Bardock mientras escuchaban el ruido de la nave aproximarse.

Ya están aquí, dijo Raditz.

 **Minutos después:**

La puerta de la nave se abrió y por ella bajo Vegueta, seguido de Milk que venía de la mano de Kakaroto que llevaba en unos de sus brazos alzado a Gohan.

¡Bienvenidos¡ dijeron todos los presentes rodeándolos.

Milk y Vegueta al percatarse de la presencia de sus padres los miraron fijamente, mientras Kakaroto era abrazado por su familia al igual que el pequeño Gohan.

Perdón, dijeron los reyes Ox y Ouji acercándose a los príncipes.

A nosotros no deben pedirnos perdón, dijo Milk.

Tienes razón hija, dijo el gigantesco rey yendo al lugar donde Kakaroto estaba junto a su hijo, seguido por el padre de Vegueta.

Kakaroto, muchacho perdónanos, dijo el rey arrodillándose frente a él junto al padre de Vegueta.

Kakaroto miro a Milk y a su familia sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Él es mi padre y el mi padrino, están arrepentidos de todo el daño que te han hecho, dijo Milk señalando a cada uno de ellos.

No es necesario que hagan eso, el daño ya está hecho lo bueno es que Milk y yo pudimos repararlo, gracias a que ustedes la dejaron ir tras de mí, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Nos perdonas entonces?, dijo el padre de Vegueta.

No tengo nada que perdonar más bien les pido que a partir de ahora no haya más ese tipo de prejuicios tontos, que solo hacen daño, respondió Kakaroto.

Tienes razón muchacho, y gracias, dijeron los hombres poniéndose de pie con ayuda de sus hijos.

 **Minutos después:**

Él es tu nieto padre, Gohan, dijo Milk mostrándole a su hijo.

Es muy bello, dijo el gigantesco hombre abrazando a su nieto.

Mientras Milk platicaba con su padre, Kakaroto hacía lo mismo con su familia al igual que Vegueta que le comentaba a su padre su romance con la terrícola.

No pienso interferir en tu vida hijo, si esa muchacha es tu felicidad, yo te apoyare, dijo el rey Ouji.

¡Gracias padre¡ dijo Vegueta.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Casarme con Milk, es lo que más quiero, decía Kakaroto feliz.

Entonces empezaremos a organizar tu boda hijo, dijo Gine.

Le diré a Ox, dijo Bardock mientras Raditz sonreía.

Vegueta y su padre fueron a su castillo a seguir platicando, mientras Gine llevo a Gohan al castillo de su abuelo junto a su esposo e hijo mayor, dejando solos a los pelinegros.

¿Cómo se hace?, dijo Kakaroto al ver a todos volar.

Tú puedes hacerlo, toma mí mano y concéntrate en tu energía oculta, dijo Milk sonriendo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del joven de cabello alborotado.

Kakaroto sintió su cuerpo elevarse a centímetros del suelo y sonrió mientras la pelinegra lo miro dulcemente.

¿Listo para volar?, iremos a un lugar muy especial para los dos, dijo Milk.

Si estoy listo, dijo Kakaroto aferrándose a la mano de su amada.

La pelinegra se elevo llevándose consigo a un Kakaroto que rápidamente logro dominar la técnica de vuelo.

Eres muy buen alumno, no como yo que demore mucho en aprender hacerlo cuando me enseñabas, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Es que a tu lado todo se me hace más fácil, dijo Kakaroto mientras la pelinegra se sonrojaba.

Eres muy bella sabes y con tus mejillas sonrosadas mucho más, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo mientras volaban al lugar que Milk le había dicho que era especial para los dos.


	30. Recordando mi pasado

**Capítulo 29:** **"Recordando mi pasado"**

 **(Penúltimo capítulo)**

Milk y Kakaroto bajaban frente a un bello manantial. El joven de cabello alborotado se acercó a tomar entre sus manos la cristalina agua que había en el mismo.

Este era nuestro lugar predilecto, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Es muy bello, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Te gustaría refrescarte un poco?, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Pero no tenemos ropa apropiada, respondió Kakaroto.

No importa, entremos con toda y ropa, o quedémonos en ropa interior, dijo Milk.

Si creo que esa es buena idea, dijo Kakaroto.

Los pelinegros se quitaron sus prendas, luego Milk tomo la mano del joven de cabello alborotado y lo llevó a la laguna.

 **Minutos después:**

Milk y Gokú nadaban y jugaban con el agua, cuando un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza del joven de cabello alborotado.

 **Recuerdo**

Un par de jovencitos pelinegros se encontraban nadando en una laguna.

Entonces dices que Vegueta hoy no vendrá a entrenar, decía Kakaroto acercándose a abrazar a la bella jovencita pelinegra.

No, me dijo que tenía que hacer algo con mi padrino, por eso no vendría, decía la pelinegra sonriendo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven de cabello alborotado.

Cada día que pasas te vuelves más bella, decía Kakaroto tocando con su nariz la pequeña nariz de la pelinegra, mientras la abrazaba de su pequeña cintura y sus colitas peludas de ambos se enroscaban entre sí.

¡Te amo¡ dijeron los dos antes de darse un dulce beso.

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

Kakaroto sonreía mirando a la pelinegra.

¿Sucede algo?, dijo Milk intrigada.

Acabo de recordar algo de nuestro pasado, recordé está laguna, respondió Kakaroto abrazando a la pelinegra y la besó dulcemente.

Luego de un refrescante baño los jóvenes decidieron volver al castillo Ox, ya que allí estaba su pequeño Gohan con sus abuelos y su tío, mientras caminaban, nuevos recuerdos venían a la mente del joven de cabello alborotado que miraba un viejo árbol y sonreía al recordar.

 **Recuerdo**

Una bella niña pelinegra caminaba entre unas bellas rosas que estaban bajo el árbol donde el niño se encontraba tratando de coger una manzana cuando de repente la rama donde se encontraba el niño de cabello alborotado se quebró haciendo caer al niño al piso detrás la bella niña.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh¡ gritaba la bella niña pelinegra.

Cállate, cállate ¡por favor¡ el rey puede escucharte, venir y echarnos del castillo, decía el niño de cabello alborotado con inocencia cubriendo con sus manos la boca de la niña que al escuchar eso solo empezó a reír, mientras el niño la soltó al oírla reír colocándose frente a ella haciendo que esta al verlo quedo paralizada.

¿Por qué reías, dije algo gracioso?, yo no lo creo, el rey no quiere que los niños de la plebe entren al castillo, mejor será irnos antes de que nos descubran, dijo el niño de cabello alborotado tomando la mano de la pequeña pelinegra y empezó a correr arrastrándola con él.

Cuando ambos escucharon, hey tú, ¿a dónde crees que llevas a Milk?, decía un niño de cabello de flama de mirada ceñuda que vestía un traje azul y botas blancas, haciendo que el niño de cabello alborotado detenga su loca carrera.

A dónde el rey no nos encuentre, es más tú también deberías correr, dijo Kakaroto con inocencia haciendo que la niña pelinegra y el niño cabello de flama echaran a reír.

Ja ja ja ja ¿quién este insecto Milk?, es muy gracioso, decía Vegueta riendo.

Eso quisiera saber yo también, decía la pequeña pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente.

Cállense, no se rían de mí, mejor corramos, ¿o es que quieren que el rey se la agarre con nuestros padres?, los niños de la plebe no pueden entrar al castillo hasta que tenga 16 años e ingresen aquí para formarse para ser soldados reales, eso me dice mi mami siempre, decía con inocencia Kakaroto.

Y tú mami dice la verdad, pero hay un pequeño detalle, nosotros no somos como tú, dijo irónico Vegueta.

¿Qué?, dijo Kakaroto sin comprender.

Vegueta, no digas eso, ¡discúlpalo¡ a veces Vegueta habla sin pensar. Mi nombre es Milk, mucho gusto, dijo la pequeñita estirando su mano.

Kakaroto, dijo el niño tomándola ruborizándose al igual que la pequeña princesa al sentirse observada.

Luego a ese recuerdo le vinieron otros donde él y la princesa estaban más grandes, ambos estaban en un balcón besándose de manera dulce, luego cambiaba de escenario y estaban combatiendo dentro de un bosque, en la fiesta de ella…...

 **Fin del recuerdo: Tiempo actual**

El joven de cabello alborotado detuvo sus pasos y se tomó la cabeza.

¿Te pasa algo amor?, dijo la pelinegra preocupada llegando junto a él.

Lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo mirando a la pelinegra.

¿Te acordaste de todo?, dijo Milk con una gran sonrisa.

Si, desde el día que te conocí, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, dijo Kakaroto sonrojándose.

Mi amor, ya tienes nuevamente tus recuerdos, decía Milk abrazando al joven de cabello alborotado.

Si mi muñequita, respondió Kakaroto abrazándola.

Así me llamabas antes, dijo Milk.

Y lo haré siempre porque eres una muñequita, dijo Kakaroto.

Milk y Kakaroto continuaron su camino hacia el castillo con la alegría de que el joven de cabello alborotado había recobrado sus recuerdos, justo cuando ambos iban a ingresar al castillo una peli roja les cortó el paso.

Kakaroto, princesa Ox, que gusto tenerlos en el castillo nuevamente, dijo Cirys.

Kakaroto miro con desconfianza a la pelirroja.

No me mires así Kakaroto, estoy muy arrepentida por haber sido yo quien en mi afán de venganza al ver que no correspondías a mis sentimientos, haber hecho que él rey actuara de esa manera, ya le pedí disculpas al rey, ahora lo hago a ustedes dos, no quiero rencores entre nosotros, ahora comprendo su amor, porque encontré a alguien que corresponde a mis sentimientos y no me gustaría sufrir lo que la princesa sufrió por ti cuando por mi capricho te aleje de ella, dijo Cirys.

Si estás arrepentida, es suficiente y de corazón espero y seas muy feliz, dijo Kakaroto mientras Milk asentía.

La pelinegra y el joven de cabello alborotado entraron al castillo donde una cena de bienvenida se había organizado.

Kakaroto y Milk compartieron con todos la noticia de que el joven de cabello alborotado había recobrado sus recuerdos.

¡Qué alegría hijo¡ que hayas recordado todo, decía Gine abrazando al joven de cabello alborotado.

Kakaroto solo sonrío mientras miraba a la pelinegra mientras pensaba: Mi muñequita ya recordé el lugar donde construí nuestra casita, espero que te guste tanto como a mí, en cuanto pueda iré a verla para ver en condiciones se encuentra, sino tendré que volverla a construir, ya que ese es el lugar ideal para nuestra familia, estoy seguro que a Gohan le encantara.

Gine miraba a su hijo sonreír mientras observaba a la pelinegra y le dijo: Hijo sería bueno que aprovechando que el rey está aquí junto a Milk, le pongamos fecha a tu boda, él está de acuerdo en que ustedes dos se casen.

Me parece buena idea mamá, dijo Kakaroto.

Kakaroto se acercó a la pelinegra que estaba con el pequeño Gohan y le comento lo que su madre le dijo, la pelinegra sintió una gran alegría al escuchar que Kakaroto quería casarse con ella y que su padre apoyaba la idea.

Yo ya me consideraba tu pareja, tu esposa, sin necesidad de casarnos como la gente de la realeza, pero no te niego que me hacía mucha ilusión si es que algún día tenía que casarme como lo dicen las normas de la realeza fuese con alguien al que yo ame y tú eres esa persona, la persona ideal para mí, la única persona con la que podría cumplir las normas de la realeza, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Kakaroto, Milk y sus padres se pusieron de acuerdo en la fecha de la boda. El rey le pidió a la pelinegra que se quede hasta esa fecha con su nieto en el castillo mientras el joven de cabello alborotado se quedaba con su familia, eso si todos los días él tenía que venir a ver a su hijo y a su pareja.

Kakaroto se despedía de su mujer y su hijo antes de ir con su familia a su casa.

Hubiese querido quedarme contigo, pero hasta que no nos casemos no podremos hacerlo, a menos que ingrese por la ventana de tu balcón, dijo Kakaroto riendo.

No, como dices esas cosas, antes papá ni sospechaba lo nuestro ahora que lo sabe, estará más pendiente, además Gohan dormirá conmigo, dijo Milk sonrojándose.

Ni modo, tendré que esperar un mes, debimos decir que mañana sea nuestra boda, decía Kakaroto sonriendo.

Pues no se puede amor, un mes incluso es muy rápido para organizar la celebración de nuestra boda, además yo quería que Bulma y sus padres estuvieran presentes, por eso le pedí a Vegueta que fuera mañana mismo por ellos, decía Milk.

Yo también quiero que estén presentes muñequita, además un mes pasara muy rápido, mientras tanto yo puedo ir arreglando nuestra casita, decía Kakaroto.

¿Ya recordaste donde la construiste?, decía Milk emocionada.

Sí, mañana iré a verla, ya que ya está muy tarde hoy, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Gohan y yo podemos ir contigo?, dijo Milk.

Si muñequita, dijo Kakaroto dándole un dulce beso a la pelinegra mientras Gohan sonreía.

Mañana paso por los dos, dijo Kakaroto al separarse de ella.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Gokú, Milk y Gohan partieron desde muy temprano al lugar donde sería su futuro hogar. Luego de algunos minutos de vuelo, los pelinegros y su pequeño hijo descendieron hasta un bello lugar lleno de flores, en donde había una pequeña laguna y en medio de las flores estaba una pequeña pero linda casita.

Está es, dijo Kakaroto.

Es hermosa, dijo Milk mientras Gohan jugaba con unas mariposas de colores.

Hasta a Gohan le encanto, dijo Milk sonriendo mientras Kakaroto la abrazaba y juntos veían al pequeño Gohan jugar con una bella mariposa de colores.

 **Nota:**

MUchisimas gracias camila por comentar cada capitulo de mi historia.

Con mucho cariño.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	31. Mi destino

**Capítulo 30:** **"Mi destino"**

 **(Último capítulo)**

 **1 mes después:**

Un par de pelinegros que tenían agarrados de sus manitas a un pequeño niño miraban el cielo.

Ya están por llegar, decía Kakaroto sonriendo.

Si yo también escucho el sonido de la nave, decía la pelinegra sonriendo cuando una nave aterrizo a algunos metros suyos.

Luego de algunos minutos la puerta de la nave se abrió y de ella bajaron Vegueta de la mano de Bulma y los padres de la peli azul.

¡Bienvenidos a mi planeta¡ dijo Milk al acercarse a ellos a saludarlos junto al joven de cabello alborotado y al pequeño Gohan.

¡Gracias por el recibimiento¡ dijeron los padres de la peli azul.

¡Gracias a ustedes por aceptar venir a nuestra boda¡ ¿y qué les pareció el viaje?, dijo Kakaroto.

Fue un viaje muy largo pero lo bueno es que al fin conozco el planeta de mi Vegui, además su boda no me la perdería por nada, decía la peli azul.

Igual pensamos nosotros, dijeron los padres de la peli azul sonriendo.

No se preocupen queridos suegritos y tu menos mi linda novia, en mi castillo, les mande preparar un baño relajante y cuando lo tomen se sentirán como nuevos, decía Vegueta.

¡Gracias hijo¡ dijo la madre de la peli azul.

Debes estar nerviosa mañana es tu boda con el hombre que amas, decía la peli azul.

Si lo estoy, pero también estoy inmensamente feliz, pues a partir de mañana viviremos siempre juntos, dijo Milk sonriendo mientras caminaba junto a su pequeño hijo.

Mientras Milk platicaba con Bulma, Kakaroto lo hacía con los padres de la peli azul y Vegueta.

¿Y ya presento los resultados de su investigación?, decía Kakaroto intrigado.

Aún no hijo, en 1 año lo haré, estoy dándole los toques finales a mi investigación, para ello pienso contar con la presencia de ustedes, decía el padre de la peli azul.

¡Por supuesto¡ cuente con ello, dijo Kakaroto.

¿Y cuál será el nombre de su investigación suegrito?, dijo Vegueta.

La nave del futuro, dijo el padre de la peli azul.

¿Y dirá que conoció alienígenas?, ¿por qué cómo piensa explicar que usted tenga en su poder una nave nuestra?, dijo intrigado Kakaroto.

Ya no la tengo, Vegueta la trajo en una capsula, creo que antes de ganar fama por demostrar que existe vida en otro planeta está la felicidad de los seres que quiero y si yo digo que ustedes son alienígenas estando en el evento de lanzamiento de mi investigación empezara una cacería de brujas contra ustedes y eso es lo que menos quiero, yo quiero que mi hija sea feliz con el hombre que eligió para ella, quiero que ustedes sean felices junto a Gohan. Además cuando empiecen a usar mis naves para visitar otros planetas descubrirán por si solos que si existe vida en otros planetas, dijo el padre de la peli azul.

¡Gracias suegrito por sacrificar su sueños por nosotros¡ dijo Vegueta.

¡No agradezca¡ solo sean felices, dijo el padre de Bulma.

Vegueta llevo a sus futuros suegros y a su novia a su castillo. Milk, Kakaroto y Gohan se despidieron de ellos y se fueron al castillo Ox para verificar como estaba yendo los preparativos para su boda.

 **Minutos después: "Castillo Ox"**

Un gigantesco hombre al ver llegar al par de pelinegros junto al pequeño Gohan se acercó a ellos.

Abuelito, dijo Gohan lanzándose a sus brazos.

¿Cómo estas hermoso?, decía el padre de la pelinegra.

Bien abuelito, dijo Gohan.

¿Les gusta cómo está quedando todo?, dijo el gigantesco hombre mirando al par de pelinegros.

Sí, todo está hermoso, dijo Milk.

Si está muy lindo, dijo Kakaroto mirando el jardín del castillo donde habían colocado mesas y sillas además de estar decorado por flores blancas.

 **Al día siguiente: "Castillo Ox"**

Una bella pelinegra vestida con su bello traje de novia y que llevaba su cabello suelto decorado con unas cadenas que caían sobre este; vestía a su pequeño hijo con un trajecito de color blanco.

Pareces todo un caballerito Gohan, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Mami, eto moleta decía el pequeñín tratando de quitarse una pequeña corbata que la pelinegra le había puesto.

Solo usaras por un rato cariño, luego mami te lo quita, dijo Milk sonriendo acomodándole la pequeña corbata de tal modo que no le moleste tanto a su pequeño hijo.

 **Casa de Kakaroto:**

Kakaroto se encontraba vestido con un traje azul esperando a su madre.

Ya estoy lista hijo, decía una emocionada Gine que llevaba puesto un traje largo color verde.

Te ves hermosa mamá, dijo Kakaroto.

Y tú muy bello hijo, decía Gine sonriendo mientras tomaba el brazo de su hijo para salir con él de su casa.

Papá ya se adelantó, dijo Kakaroto.

Es que Raditz y su pareja ya están allá y el quiso ir a darles el encuentro, dijo Gine.

 **Castillo Ox:**

Vegueta entraba al castillo del brazo de Bulma y tras de ellos venían los padres de la peli azul.

El castillo de Milk, también es muy grande, ¿y hay mucha gente?, decía Bulma sorprendida.

Así es linda, los castillos Ox y Ouji son los más grandes de nuestro planeta y hay mucha gente pues el rey quiso compartir la boda de su hija con todos los que hicieron posible que él cambiara de opinión y que su hija vaya tras su destino, decía Vegueta dirigiéndose con la peli azul y los padres de esta a ocupar sus lugares.

Vaya Milk, es muy querida en su reino, dijo Bulma.

No solo ella también Kakaroto, nadie se ha querido perder el enlace entre la princesa y el plebeyo, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

Vegueta se sentó junto a la familia de Kakaroto, el joven cabello de flama realizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

Kakaroto ya llegó, al fin sabré como son las bodas en tu planeta, dijo Bulma mirando entrar a Kakaroto al castillo junto a su madre y dirigirse hacia donde había una especie de pileta gigante.

En nuestro planeta algunos plebeyos imitan esta ceremonia de enlace en una laguna, en el caso de la realeza es similar solo que contamos con la presencia de la persona más veterana del reino para bendecir la unión, decía Vegueta.

¡Ah¡ ya comprendí la presencia de ese señor decía Bulma mirando a un anciano de túnica blanca.

Luego de algunos minutos, la bella pelinegra entraba por un camino a base de rosas del brazo de su padre y a un costado de ella venia su pequeño hijo llevando una pequeña cajita en la mano.

Milk llego hasta el lugar donde estaba Kakaroto. Kakaroto al verla la tomo de la mano y juntos ingresaron a la pileta descalzos, mientras Gohan les esperaba a un costado de la pileta.

El anciano encargado de llevar a cabo la ceremonia decía unas palabras mientras Kakaroto miraba a su amada pelinegra y le sonreía.

" **Cuando una pareja esta predestinada así se haga de todo para evitar la unión de ella, el destino se encargara siempre de unirla, este el mensaje que la princesa Milk Ox y Kakaroto Saiya nos dejan hoy, todos hemos sido testigos del sufrimiento de nuestra princesa y a partir de ahora seremos testigos de su dicha…..".**

Luego de las emotivas palabras del anciano a Milk y Kakaroto se los rodeo con un lazo a base de flores, luego ambos se sumergieron en el agua de la gigantesca pileta y luego se acercaron a Gohan quién les entrego la cajita que tenía en sus manos.

¡Qué romántico¡ dijo Bulma al ver a Kakaroto besar la mano de Milk antes de colocarle un aro en su mano luego de lo cual él dijo unas palabras.

" **Cuando te conocí supe que tú eras mi destino, desde entonces me prometí cuidarte siempre y ahora que unimos nuestras vidas frente a todas las personas testigos de nuestro amor, prometo ante ellos hacerte inmensamente feliz, amarte, cuidar de ti y de nuestro pequeño hijo y de los futuros que tendremos…"**

Kakaroto termino su discurso dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra mientras recibía el efusivo aplauso de los presentes.

Luego del discurso de Kakaroto Milk coloco en uno de los dedos de su amado su aro y mirándolo con inmensa dulzura le dijo:

" **Siempre supe que tú eras mi destino, desde que caíste tras de mí del árbol de manzano cuando éramos pequeños supe que yo estaba destinada para ti y tu para mí, ahora que unimos nuestras vidas en esta bella ceremonia y que estamos rodeados de tanta gente que nos quiere te prometo seguir amándote más que antes y menos que mañana, a ti y la familia que construyamos juntos".**

La pelinegra se acercó a Kakaroto y beso dulcemente sus labios recibiendo el caluroso aplauso de todos los presentes.

Luego de la ceremonia, la fiesta empezó, Bulma y Vegueta se acercaron a felicitar a los pelinegros.

¡Felicitaciones¡ casi me hacen llorar, decía Bulma completamente emocionada abrazando a la pelinegra.

Cuida mucho de mi hermanita Kakaroto y de mi sobrinito, dijo Vegueta abrazando al joven de cabello alborotado.

Así lo haré siempre, dijo Kakaroto.

Luego de algunas horas de bailar, comer y compartir un rato con sus familiares e invitados, los pelinegros se despedían de ellos.

Kakaroto tomo a Gohan en uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre tomo una de las manos de la pelinegra y emprendieron vuelo hasta el lugar donde ellos habían elegido para el inicio de su vida en familia.

 **Horas después:**

Kakaroto y Milk se encontraban acostados junto al pequeño Gohan teniendo al él en medio de los dos.

¿Es hermoso no lo crees?, dijo Milk mirando a su pequeño hijo.

Si, si lo es pues se parece mucho a ti, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo mientras veía dormir a su pequeño hijo.

También se parece a ti, dijo Milk tomando la mano de su esposo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo.

Es una mezcla de los dos entonces, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

Tú eras, eres y serás mi destino, dijo Milk dulcemente mientras miraba a su esposo fijamente al tiempo que se sentaba junto al cuerpo de su pequeño.

Y tú el mío, dijo Kakaroto sentándose a un costado del cuerpo de su hijo y acercando su rostro para besar dulcemente los labios de su esposa.

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta bella historia de amor GoChi¡ ¡Gracias Camila por haber seguido cada capítulo de mi historia y haberlos comentado¡ esta historia a mí en lo particular me fascino escribirla y poder compartirla con ustedes.

A continuación les dejo un pequeño epílogo de esta bella historia de amor GoChi que espero y allá sido de su agrado.

Todas mis historias son escritas con mucho cariño para todo aquel que guste leerlas.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


	32. Epílogo

**Capítulo 31:** **"Epílogo"**

 **1 año después:**

La "Corporación Cápsula", se encontraba de fiesta pues ese día el padre de la peli azul presentaría los resultados de una investigación que le había tomado años concluir y que gracias a la presencia de Kakaroto, Vegueta, Milk y Gohan en su planeta había logrado culminar.

Pasen, pasen, decía emocionada la madre de Bulma haciendo pasar a los mejores científicos del mundo al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, mientras en otra parte de la corporación, específicamente en el laboratorio, una peli azul y su novio recibían a sus invitados.

¡Bienvenidos¡ Gohan que grande estás, decía Bulma tocándole la cabecita al pequeño niño que solo sonreía dulcemente.

¿Y tú padre?, dijo Milk mirando a la peli azul.

Con los reporteros, estás haciéndole unas preguntas antes de la presentación de su investigación, decía Bulma.

Mira Kakaroto, dijo Vegueta mostrándole en una de las pantallas un diseño de una próxima creación de su futuro suegro.

Vaya que el señor Brief es un genio, por eso viniste un mes antes que nosotros ¿verdad?, para apoyarlo en este nuevo proyecto, decía Kakaroto mirando el nuevo diseño de nave que pensaba construir el padre de la peli azul.

Así es amigo, dijo Vegueta sonriendo

Creo que sería bueno ir ya al lugar de la ceremonia, dijo Bulma llevando a sus invitados al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

 **Horas después:**

El padre de la peli azul daba su discurso frente a las personas que habían ido a ser testigos de sus nuevas creaciones.

 **Este no fue un trabajo fácil, fue planificado y no lo hubiese podido lograr sin ayuda de mi equipo para quién pido u fuerte aplauso, "La nave del futuro", dejara de llamarse así para ahora llamarse "La nave interplanetaria", pues con ella podremos ir y venir sin problemas de los diferentes planetas que elijamos,….**

El padre de Bulma termino su discurso recibiendo el fuerte aplauso de los presentes y mostrándole a todos sus creaciones a través de unos videos, luego invito a los presentes al área donde tenía las dos naves construidas.

Fue un éxito, dijo Vegueta.

Si, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

¿Y luego de esto que sigue?, dijo Kakaroto sonriendo.

La recepción, ene le jardín, para festejar el éxito de las creaciones de mi padre, respondió Bulma sonriendo.

Mami tengo hambre, decía el pequeño Gohan mirando a la pelinegra.

Ahora te doy algo, dijo la pelinegra buscando algunas galletas en su cartera.

No te preocupes Gohan en la recepción abra mucha comida, dijo Bulma sonriendo.

 **Horas después:**

En una mesa los Sayayín y la peli azul platicaban.

¿Y cuándo piensan casarse?; decía Milk mirando a la peli azul.

En 6 meses, para ellos ustedes tienen que venir, decía Bulma.

Claro, pero me imagino que también se casarán en nuestro planeta, ¿verdad?, decía Kakaroto mirando al joven cabello de flama.

Si nos casaremos en la tierra y en el planeta Vegita también, dijo Vegueta sonriendo.

Luego de una agradable cena, de bailar un poco y platicar de sus planes de futuro, Kakaroto, Milk y Gohan fueron a descansar a la habitación que se les había asignado en la casa de Bulma para el siguiente día volver a su planeta.

 **Habitación:**

Qué bueno que todo fue un éxito para el señor Brief, decía Kakaroto rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su bella esposa, mientras veía a su pequeño hijo dormir en una pequeña cama.

Si, que bueno que todo salió bien, decía Milk.

¿Quieres salir un rato a caminar?, Gohan ya se quedó dormido, podemos encargarlo un rato a la madre de Bulma, dijo Kakaroto.

Está bien vamos, dijo Milk sonriendo.

La madre de la peli azul decidió hacerse cargo del pequeño Gohan, mientras Kakaroto y Milk salieron por unos minutos a caminar por las calles de la ciudad donde ambos se volvieron a enamorar.

¿Tengamos una cita?, dijo Kakaroto tomando una rosa de un jardín y dándosela a la pelinegra.

¿Una cita?, dijo Milk sonriendo.

Si, nunca la tuvimos cuando estuvimos en este planeta, dijo Kakaroto.

Está bien, respondió Milk.

Kakaroto tomo la mano de la pelinegra y fueron a caminar por algunas tiendas que aún estaban abiertas.

Mientras ambos pelinegros iban caminando escucharon que alguien llamaba a uno de ellos.

Gokú, Gokú, Gokúuuuuuuuu

Los pelinegros reconocieron muy bien esa voz, Kakaroto miro a la pelinegra quien solo asintió y ambos tomados de la mano giraron encontrándose con una rubia de cabello ondulado.

¡Hola Gokú¡ ¿cómo estás?, dijo Lunch.

Muy feliz, pero mi nombre no es Gokú, sino Kakaroto, dijo el joven de cabello alborotado mirando a la rubia.

No les voy a quitar su tiempo, los busque durante meses, quería pedirles perdón, por mi obsesión contigo no medí el daño que te hacía a ti ni a los que te rodeaban, dijo Lunch con voz arrepentida.

No te preocupes eso ya paso, dijo Kakaroto.

Perdóname Milk, tú no merecías que te tratara así, dijo Lunch mirando a la pelinegra.

No te preocupes como dice Kakaroto, eso ya paso, dijo Milk.

Luego de aceptar las disculpas de Lunch, el par de pelinegros volvieron a la casa de Bulma.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Bulma, Vegueta y los padres de la peli azul despedían a Kakaroto, Milk y Gohan.

En unas semanas estaré en el planeta, decía Vegueta antes de que la puerta de la nave se cerrase.

Kakaroto abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad del pequeño Gohan y de la pelinegra, luego el hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

¿Listos?, dijo Kakaroto encendiendo la nave.

Listos, dijeron Milk y Gohan, mientras Kakaroto encendía la nave.

5, 4, 3, 2,1, despegando, dijo Kakaroto mientras la nave salía a velocidad de un rayo del planeta tierra.

 **7 años después:**

En una bella laguna un par de niños jugaban uno de aproximadamente 11 años y otro de 4 años.

Gohan, no seas tramposo, decía el más pequeñito mientras arrojaba agua a su hermano mayor.

Goten, yo no estoy haciendo trampa, respondió Gohan.

Si, si lo estás haciendo, yo soy más pequeñito no alcanzo a tu cara, decía el pequeño Goten cruzándose de brazos.

Está bien enano, decía Gohan colocándose al nivel de su hermano menor para continuar con el juego.

Así está mejor, dijo el pequeño Goten sonriendo mientras un par de pelinegros los observaban bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol de manzano.

Gustas una, decía Kakaroto dándole una manzana a la pelinegra.

Si, dijo la pelinegra sonriendo tomando la manzana.

Se divierten mucho, ¿verdad?, decía Kakaroto.

Si, sobre todo Goten, mira mi pobre Gohan es tan paciente con él, dijo Milk mirando como el pequeñín le arrojaba agua a su hermano mayor, mientras este sonreía.

Kakaroto se acercó más a su esposa y la abrazo mientras la apegaba a él.

El destino fue muy generoso con los dos, nos ha dado dos bellos hijos, decía Milk.

Así es, dos bellos hijos producto de nuestro amor, dijo Kakaroto dándole un dulce beso a la pelinegra y luego se separó de ella para seguir disfrutando juntos el ver a sus dos hijos jugando.

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

Los personajes usados no son míos son creaciones de el gran Akira Toriyama.

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguieron, esta bella historia de amor GoChi, la cual me fascino escribirla, gracias especiales a **Camila** por tus comentarios en cada actualización¡.

Si quieren leer mas historias alternas GoChi o de parejitas de "Dragon Ball" les invito a visitar mi perfil en wattpad, alli tengo una coleccion alterna "GoChi" y de otras parejas de "Dragon Ball".

Tal vez mas adelante me anime a publicar otra de mis historias GoChi en este medio, gracias nuevamente a las personas que me dieron la oportunidad de entrar a sus corazones con mis historias.

Todas mis historias son escritas con mucho cariño para todo aquel que guste leerlas.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


End file.
